


A Place Among The Stars

by JudyOct98



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, character illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyOct98/pseuds/JudyOct98
Summary: The Colonial Fleet jumps into Earth's orbit, unaware of Starfleet's presence and about eight years after Voyager's return from the Delta Quadrant. Admiral Kathryn Janeway is assigned to be the fleet's liasion to Earth.The story is long and runs in two long parts, the second part has more romantic sex included. It was originally on my site, but my site has been down for awhile and I've decided to upload it here.I go by my online profile as J.A. Greene





	A Place Among The Stars

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Universal and Paramount. But, it's my story...

Summary: The first part in a crossover between Star Trek and Battlestar Galactica.  
What would happen if the surviving Colonial Fleet arrived in Federation territory?

Rating: Most of it PG, but there is some NC-17 about ¾ through. Of course, J/C and A/R shipper involved....Enjoy!!

A Place Among The Stars  
By: J.A. Greene

It won't be easy. It will be a long and probably arduous journey to get there. But I promise you one thing – we will make it and Earth will be our new home.

Commander William Adama – part 2 of the miniseries

A flash of several lights formed in a high orbit above Earth. One by one, each formed a ship, large and small. In the center, sat a large battlestar, pockmarked and scarred from its journey through a radioactive cloud several months before. Across each large landing bay that was extended from each side like struts, it bore the name, Galactica.

They weren't alone, although lucky enough on their entry, none of the arrivals had collided with current space traffic taking place nearby. Although their sudden appearance made most ships and shuttles and various officers working or visiting Spacedock run to the windows to see who the new arrivals were.

Their sudden arrival was noticed also by the Pathfinder Project located on Earth. The viewscreen in the large lab was on as the group studied the arrivals.

Reginald Barclay stood transfixed at the screen. He heard the project doors open and close.

“Who are they?” Admiral Owen Paris asked, walking up to Reg.

He shrugged, “unknown, Admiral. They...just showed up.”

“They don't look,” he said, “like the Borg.”

“They're not,” Reg said. “But, whoever they are, there's a lot of ships. Its a fleet.”

“Are they hostile?”

“I don't think so,” he replied.

“Have you contacted them?”

“We're working on that,” Reg said, “but they haven't responded to our hails or standard translations. We're not sure if they have subspace technology, so we're trying to figure out how to contact them.”

“Well,” Paris said, “let me know when you do,” he walked into an office.

=/\=

During the Pathfinder's attempts to contact, the CIC on the Galactica was loud with cheer, tears and happiness. The fleet had spent almost six long years running from their own creation, the Cylons, who had destroyed their world and various other planets with thermonuclear weapons. Over billions were lost to the attacks on the 12 Colonies of Kobol, the only ones who remained were those away from their homes at that time.

They all made the journey together with the Galactica, the only military ship left to protect them from the cylon attacks. Now, their journey was over.

Over the noise, Lieutenant Dualla, the communications officer was trying to adjust her equipment to pickup a transmission trying to get through. She looked over at her commanding officer and father-in-law by the large star table with her husband and the president of the colonies.

“Excuse me,” she said, “Admiral ?”

Admiral William Adama glanced over at her smiling. His weathered face shone from tears of joy. “Yes, lieutenant?”

“Sir,” she replied, “I'm picking up a transmission from the planet.”

“What sort of transmission?”

“I'm trying to clear it,” she said, “but I can't seem to break through the interference. It's like they're communicating on a different type of wave length.”

Bill glanced at Laura Roslin curiously, “that's odd,” he held her hand gently. “Keep trying, lieutenant,” and smiled tenderly at the president. He thought back to when he didn't trust her or even liked her. Over their journey, they became partners to bring their people to Earth after the attack. They then became friends, when Admiral Cain almost split the fleet up with her unorthodox ways of dealing with insubordination. Then he fell in love with Laura, despite her illness.

She was a beautiful woman, now pale and thin from her treatments for her terminal breast cancer. She now wore a black soft wig to cover her baldness.

He now hoped, since they reached Earth, that something could be done to save her life. He'd risked so much for her and refused to live without her.

Laura Roslin was thrilled they had finally reached Earth. Her job was done and now she could die in peace. But, did she want to? Of coarse not, she had finally discovered not to long ago of Bill's love for her. And, realized her own deep love for him.

She had to find a way to survive, for both of them. Their journey was over, but their lives had just begun. However, a feeling was building deep in her chest and it wasn't from emotion or excitement. Her illness was picking the wrong moment to give her a problem.

Laura gripped Bill's hand tighter, as a mild pain gripped her inside. She let out a long, quiet breath, he glanced at her. “Are you alright?” he asked her gently and quietly.

She nodded, “I'm fine –”

“Perhaps you should rest,” he suggested.

“Madame President –” Lee Adama, her new head spokesman to the colonies Quorum, that consisted of one person from each of the 12 Colonies.

“Gentleman,” she said firmly, “I'm fine, now please, let me be.”

With that simple directive, both men backed off. Bill was concerned, although he didn't let her know.

=/\=

Back at the Pathfinder Project, Reg was with his best communications officer trying to figure out how to still make contact with the newcomers.

The young officer sighed, “they obviously don't use subspace. I don't know what else to try.”

“There's got to be a way,” Reg claimed.

“How about radio?” Owen offered.

“'Radio'?” Reg asked confused.

Paris nodded walking over, “perhaps, commander, these people communicate by radio. The transmission's slower, so we have to slow down to talk to them. We once used radio centuries ago before subspace was discovered.”

“Well,” Reg said, “it's worth a try.” He turned back to the officer, “try adjusting the signal to 10 bytes per minute. See if that works,” the officer nodded and began adjusting his controls.

After several minutes they started to hear various jumbled broadcasts, broken up as they transmitted. Apparently their ships were alive with chatter on their new location.

“Can you clear it up?” Paris asked.

“Trying, sir,” he said. “I'm applying a narrow subspace filter to the data stream.”

Suddenly they heard, “Galactica, this is Colonial One, do you have additional orders? Is the president okay?”

“Standby Colonial One,” a female voice replied. “All ships are to standby. Make no hostile attempts. We are trying to communicate with whoever lives here.”

The chatter began to quiet down, Paris looked at Reg, “contact that woman,” he ordered. “We need to talk.”

=/\=

Dualla suddenly heard a new voice respond in her headset, apparently they had broken through the interference.

“Sir!” she exclaimed, “I have a contact! I can hear someone ”

“Put them on speakers,” Bill ordered.

Dualla nodded, “yes, sir ”

Suddenly, “ this is Commander Reginald Barclay of Starfleet Command. Please identify yourselfs.”

Bill glanced at Lee and Laura, “Commander, this is Admiral William Adama of the Battlestar Galactica. We've arrived from your sister planet, Caprica.”

=/\=

Reg looked at Paris confused, “'sister planet'? We've never heard of a Caprica.” Paris indicated for him to step back. “Ah, admiral, this is Admiral Owen Paris. He has a few questions for you.”

Paris nodded, “this is Admiral Paris. You claim your from a planet called Caprica? Forgive us, but in all our explorations and first contacts, we've never met anyone from there.”

“We could show you a star chart,” Adama replied, then sighed, “but, due to our different technologies, I'm not sure how.”

“Understood,” Paris said, he was quiet and had the channel muted. He glanced around the team. “Has anyone heard of this place?”

“Possibly,” one said and Paris turned to a young scientist. “Sir, I'm familiar with Greek myths and the word has been used in various stories.”

“Well, enlighten me ensign,” Paris said.

“There's a story of a goddess,” he replied, “called Pythia, who met up with Zeus in the beginning. She was from an island called Caprica, but disappeared when Zeus met Aphrodite. The myth explains Aphrodite was jealous of Pythia and had her turned into a wave around her island. Sir, we always assumed Caprica was the formal name for the island of Capri. We never thought it could be an actual planet.”

“Apparently,” Paris said, “it is. But, where from?”

“Sir,” Reg added, “the only way we could really determine that, is to board and see their star charts and compare them with ours.”

“Your right,” Paris agreed. “Okay, let's set it up,” he had the channel reopened. “Admiral Adama, the only way we can determine where your planet is located is actually see your star charts. That is, by boarding your ship.”

=/\=

Bill looked at Laura, “its the only way,” she said. “I don't think they're hostile or they would have attacked by now.”

He nodded, “very well, admiral.”

“Do you have transporters?” Paris asked.

“'Transporters'?” Lee asked confused. “What's that?”

=/\=

Paris sighed, “we'll board by a shuttle then. Admiral, I'll be bringing a small team of scientists with me. They'll be aboard to evaluate your crew, ship and technology. May we have the coordinates?”

“The best I can tell you,” Adama replied,“is to bring your shuttle into the portside landing bay. There'll be a pad to park the shuttle. We'll then bring you aboard.”

“Fine,” Paris said. “In one hour, admiral. Paris out,” once the connection was cut, he said, “I want a medical doctor and nurse, a couple of engineers and an astrophysicist and stellar specialist. Have the shuttle reconfigured to their radio waves. Also, pack it up with medical supplies and other equipment needed.”

=/\=

Bill turned to everyone, “we've got guests coming. I want the launch bay cleaned and prepped. Lieutenant Agathon, please be sure those four cylons are secured.”

Karl “Helo” Agathon, acting XO and former raptor pilot nodded, “yes, sir,” and picked up the phone beginning to give the orders.

Bill turned to Laura, “would you like to –?”

She placed her hand on his arm, “no. This is an important moment for us. I'm required to be there as the president.”

“Your right,” he said softly, “but I just don't want you to overdue it. It's going to be very stressful and busy once they start arriving.”

“Understood,” she said, then sighed. “I'll make a deal with you. I promise to rest as soon as I feel I can't handle business at hand. Okay?”

He smiled gently at her, “okay. But, I have a suggestion.”

Laura smirked, “I'm listening.”

“Since I need to change,” he replied, “and freshen up some, how about you take those minutes to rest? I promise to wake you when it's time.”

“Deal,” she said and he gripped her hand. They headed out, “lieutenant, we'll be freshing up in my quarters. Call me if any problems come up.”

“Yes, sir,” Helo replied, as they left.

Owen Paris boarded the large Delta shuttle – one of the newest designs after the Voyager's own Delta Flyer. The shuttle was fully equipped like the Flyer, but held more seats for passengers. He was proud to fly in the newest design created by his own son.

He was tempted to bring Voyager's own EMH, but decided against it for the moment. He instructed him to standby and start forming several medical teams that would go to each ship to evaluate and treat the newcomers.

Once the shuttle was underway, all gazed out the large window on the portside at the huge alien fleet before them. Owen was amazed at these people, the various shapes and sizes of each ship and the condition of their hulls. It was obvious they had been through a traumatic experience.

The only odd ship was a damaged star shaped vessel. It was huge and they couldn't tell if there were landing bays. As they passed the basestar, they found the Galactica.

“Its so huge!” one exclaimed. “How many people are on board?”

“We're not sure yet,” Paris replied. “But, I believe this is the defense line. Look at her arsenal on the front and the top.” They first circled the huge battleship, this one dwarfed even the Enterprise. “Go to the portside landing bay,” he instructed the pilot.

The pilot brought the shuttle into view of the bay. “Look at that!” he exclaimed. “This bay is capable of landing a squadron.”

“Amazing,” Owen said.

Suddenly their comm activated, “visitor shuttle, you are cleared to land,” a woman's voice said. “Once on the pad, power down your engines for entry.”

“Understood,” said the pilot and gently landed the shuttle on the landing pad. He powered down, “it's your turn, Galactica.”

“Aye,” she replied, “we've got you.”

=/\=

Bill, Laura and the rest of the pilots, deckhands, senior staff and several civilians stood containing their excitement as the alien shuttle was lowered to the deck.

It had an aerodynamic fuselage with lowered wings that had enclosed engines, large windows in its cockpit and a long one along one side. It bore the name, Alpha Flyer, Starfleet Command.

The doors slid open, two guards stepped out and the excitement built as the colonists finally met their ancestors. Several other people emerged, all wearing the same grey uniform, but with different colored collars and rank insignias. All smiled at them and nodded.

The last person appeared, an older officer with white hair and a balding scalp. He had the highest rank of all together.

The silence was unbearable as he gazed around at the sea of colonists before him. His gaze finally settled on Bill, Laura and Helo. He smiled again and stepped over to them.

“Admiral Adama?” he asked Bill.

“Yes, sir,” Bill replied, smiling.

“Permission to come aboard?” Paris asked.

“Granted,” Bill said.

Paris nodded, “your fleet is amazing and I look forward to meeting all of you. But, to start, I want to welcome you all to the United Federation of Planets and the planet Earth.” Suddenly the room erupted with cheers and shouts of happiness, people embraced regardless of rank. Paris grinned, watching as Bill and Laura embraced their crew and each other.

Bill then said, “excuse us, admiral. But, we've been waiting for this moment for a very long time.”

“It's quite alright,” Paris replied, as they shook hands.

“May I introduce,” he said, indicating to his left, “Laura Roslin, president of the 12 Colonies of Kobol.”

Paris took the slender woman's hand, feeling how fragile she seemed to be. “Madame President,” he said.

“Admiral,” she said softly, “I can't tell you how thrilled I am to meet you.”

“Likewise,” he said and was introduced to Helo and Athena, Kara Thrace and various others. He then said to Bill, “Admiral, I brought some specialists with me to start evaluating your ship and people. Also a stellar cartographer to study your star charts. If I can be brought to your bridge?”

“Yes, of course,” Bill said. “Lt. Agathon will show your people where to go.”

Laura was holding her breath to control the pain that was gripping the inside of her chest. She tried to keep the pain at bay and needed to take some of her pain medication before continuing with the meeting.

She didn't realize she was concentrating so hard that Bill was talking to her. “Laura?” he said. Then louder and firmer, “Madame President –?” She then gazed at him, startled back to reality. “Are you coming?”

Laura blinked, she could see Admiral Paris nearby talking to Dualla and Bill looked concerned. “Ah – yes,” she replied, “but, I'll meet you there–”

He stepped closer to her saying hushed, “Laura, are you okay?”

She smiled softly at him, “yes, I just need to take some medication.” She glanced back over at Paris, then up at him. “Please, Bill, there's so much work to be done now. I'll be fine, my medication is in your quarters, if you don't mind?”

Bill gently took her hand and shook his head, “no, darling. I don't mind.”

Laura felt her heart lurch, she kept her voice steady, “'darling'?”

“I love you,” he whispered softly in her ear. “Now don't be long,” and pulled away. She watched him leave with the group and wrung her hands trying to compose herself.

“I love you,” she whispered and then took in a deep breath. She sighed and walked out of the bay to Bill's quarters.

=/\=

While in the CIC waiting for Laura, Bill gave Paris a tour of the huge command center. He was amazed at the function and size, but also at the lack of technology. They didn't use viewscreens, but only sensors and rudimentary ones. Their only advanced technology was their jump drives, which was able to let them travel at great distances. Now he had to find out exactly how far.

They stopped at the large star table, “well, admiral,” Paris said, “you have an impressive command center. But, let's see your star charts,” Bill had Helo bring over the star map of the Caprican system.

Paris studied it, knowing they didn't look familiar. But, since Voyager's return, the databases were updated with the information recorded through their astrometrics lab and Borg travels. He had his aide open his large briefcase and give him a tricorder to start scanning the map, while she set up his portable computer alongside.

“What's that?” Helo asked curiously.

“This,” Paris replied, showing the handheld device, “is a tricorder. It's a small computer that records information. My computer is going to analyze these readings into our extensive database of starmaps to see if I can locate where you came from.”

“How long will it take?” Bill asked.

Paris shrugged, “it's hard to tell. It could take seconds to just a few minutes.”

“'Minutes'?” Helo repeated astonished. “What were we doing all those centuries, not developing technology like this?”

“Funding the military,” Laura said firmly, as she walked up to the table. Bill glanced at her, he smiled seeing that her color had improved. “They wanted a huge military machine. They created these huge battleships.”

“I don't think,” Bill told her, “that's important now.”

She stared at him, seeing the gleam in his eye, “very well. A history discussion will be saved for later.”

Paris looked at her, “President Roslin, exactly how many people are included in your fleet?”

“At the time of the attack,” Laura replied, “we had just under 50,000 survivors. After a year on New Caprica and the exodus, we had lost 9,000.”

“So you have a total of,” Paris asked, “40,000 survivors?” She nodded, he sighed, “well, that's a lot of people to process. Don't get me wrong, Earth is pretty big and your all welcome, but there are other options to live on other worlds in the Federation. Some of you may feel like joining Starfleet or other organizations.”

“Well, “ Bill replied, “it's something to consider, admiral. But, I think most of us would rather live on Earth in a home of our own again.” Suddenly Paris' computer beeped, “you find something?”

Paris glanced at the information on the screen, he shook his head, “yes, but if I'm reading this correctly, you came from the furthest part of our galaxy. It looks as if you came from the Andromeda Galaxy, where it blends with ours. We haven't even explored that part yet. The furthest we've been was 70,000 light years and that was by accident. Your at least three times that.” He glanced at Bill, “you've traveled a million light years in five years?”

“That sounds about right,” replied Felix Gaeta, the operations officer.

“We haven't developed this type,” Paris said, “of technology yet. Although, thanks to Seven of Nine, we look like we may have the use of transwarp again.”

“Admiral,” Dualla announced, “the Quorum would like to board. They're requesting an introduction to Admiral Paris.”

Laura sighed, she was hoping that could wait at least a day. But knowing Tom Zarek, he'd insist immediately. She nodded, “might as well let them, lieutenant.”

“Have them,” Bill instructed, “wait in the ward room. We'll be there in a few minutes.”

“Yes, sir,” she replied and began relaying the message.

“Who are the Quorum?” Paris asked.

“They are the governing body,” Laura replied, “of the remaining colonists. It includes one representative from each colony. They help decide on various decisions that concerns the populace. But, they don't decide on military strategy or defense. That's Admiral Adama's job.”

Paris nodded, “well, that makes sense.”

“We should head over,” Laura announced and felt the deck tilt some. She fought the feeling, her meds were only helping so much. She then stepped over to Bill, he glanced at her and went to smile. He stopped himself seeing the look in her eyes. He then put his hand to her waist to steady her, she sighed and they headed out with Paris.

=/\=

When they arrived in the wardroom, the 12 representatives of the colonies were waiting. A priest was also there, Laura knew to give a blessing for their arrival to Earth.

“Admiral Paris,” she said, “I'd like you meet our Quorum.” She felt a sudden sharp of pain in her right breast and had all she could do not to cry out and faint from it. She took a deep breath and let it out, as it subsided. She then started, “this is Tom Zarek of the Astral Queen, also my vice president and of Sagitteron.”

Paris shook Zarek's hand, “pleasure to meet you, Mr. Zarek.”

“Likewise, admiral,” Zarek replied, with a smile. He glanced at Laura, she wasn't looking at him, but something else. Her color was starting to turn and she looked in pain. Something was obviously wrong.

She went on to introduce the representatives from Picon, Canceron, Aquaria, Aeralon, Caprica, Gemenon, Leonis, Librian, Scorpia, Tauron and Virgon.

The head priest that now replaced the late Elosha – Laura's confident and advisor – asked to bless the arrival.

“Please do,” Paris said, discovering the religion of these people were devout and their distant cousins, since their worlds were named after the old Latin names of the stars.

“Lords of Kobol,” he began, “I ask you to bless our arrival to the New World, that which is Earth. We are no longer alone and we are thankful. Please bless our distant cousins. May we live forever in peace and harmony. Thank you.”

Before Laura could finish, she suddenly felt like she were going to faint and began to teeter. Both Bill and Tom saw and quickly rushed to her side.

“Laura!” Bill said, taking her waist. “Get her a chair!” he ordered Zarek, who pulled one up behind her. He gently helped her sit, the Quorum began to ask on her condition and Paris was confused.

“I'm okay now,” she told them. “I just got a little lightheaded.” She was handed some water and took it beginning to sip.

“Is there something wrong?” Paris asked concerned. “Something I can do?”

Bill gently brushed a lock of her hair out of her face. He sighed and looked at him, “President Roslin,” he replied, “is suffering from terminal breast cancer, admiral. She's not feeling well at the moment and might need to go to the infirmary.”

“Cancer?” Paris said, Bill nodded. “We've cured all cancer's almost 300 years ago. I'm pretty sure we can treat you, Madame President.”

“That would be wonderful,” Bill said, relieved to hear this.

“As soon as,” she added, her voice stronger, “this transition is complete. Then I'll seek treatment from their doctors. Is that understood?” She looked at all of them.

“It sounds as if,” Paris said, “that's a direct order.” He sighed, “well, how about I get a tour of this impressive ship? At least until my people report in.”

“Of course,” Bill replied, happy to oblige. He was worried about Laura, “would you like to rest?” He asked her softly.

“I'm fine,” she said, he gripped her hand. “Just stick close by and help me up.” He nodded and helped her to her feet. She steadied herself and then said, “well, admiral, let's go,” and Bill walked next to her as they led Paris out.

=/\=

Laura was starting to feel better as they took Paris on a tour of the Galactica. All personal and civilians were smiling at their guest and host, some were introduced to Paris.

As they walked, Paris noticed the crowded corridors. “So tell me, admiral,” he asked, “what exactly happened to your homeworld?”

“That's a long story,” Bill replied, “but I'll try to make it brief.” He sighed, “about 50 years ago, we created a series of robots to handle the difficult tasks for us. This went on for decades, but then they turned on us– ”

“They became sentient?”

“'Sentient'?” Laura asked.

Paris looked at both, “that means they've taken on their own intelligence and reasoning.”

“Then yes,” Laura said, “they became sentient.”

“Once that happened,” Bill continued, “they went to war with us. I was young viper pilot at the time. The Galactica was built for the first Cylon war. When the war ended, the Cylons left Caprica, all of its colonies to a place still unknown to us. Then,” he sighed, “forty years later about five years ago – at Galactica's decommissioning, they attacked.”

“How?” Paris asked.

“Nuclear weapons,” Bill replied, a group of people were up ahead. The guards moved ahead to create a path. “They destroyed all of our colonies. For those off world at the time, they then started to hunt us down to finish us off.”

“Why did they do this?”

“They wanted Caprica,” he replied. “I had the ship put back into battle status and then prepared to defend the colonies.”

“So how did you manage,” Paris asked, “to get gather up on the survivors?”

“When we jumped,” he replied, “we picked up a few on our way. President Roslin took care of the rest from her end.”

Laura smiled softly at the memory, on how opposed he was of her sudden new role and saving the rest of humanity. They had some so far in such a short time.

“We also discovered,” Laura said, “that the Cylon's had changed their appearance. They also looked human and could blend into our society. We wouldn't know if we were talking to them.”

“Sorta reminds me,” Paris said, “of the Borg.”

“Who are they?” Bill asked.

“Cybernetic beings,” he replied. “But, they don't look human or whatever species they assimilated once transformed. There's new appendages, nanoprobes and more throughout their bodies. And, there's only one mind to control them.”

Bill noticed Athenia in the crowd with Hera, he smiled a little, “Admiral, I'd like you to meet Lieutenant Athena Agathon. She's a cylon who crossed over to our side.”

Paris looked at the young and beautiful Asian officer standing before them with a young child. “She's not human?” he asked shocked, then corrected himself, “I mean – your not human?”

“Not in every,” Athena replied, “physical sense. We look and feel just like you, but we know we're not. It has something to do with our synapses.”

“Interesting,” Paris said, with a nod. Then looked at Hera, “and whose this?”

“This is my daughter,” she replied. “Hera.”

“Hera is the first,” Laura said, “human and cylon hybrid. Until we discovered the final five known cylons were among us, one had married and had a child.”

“The five unknown?” Paris asked confused.

“You see, admiral,” Athena replied, “when we created our human models, we created 12. The only first seven were known. Over these several years, we decided as a whole, that we didn't want to know who the Final Five were. But, one model, DeAnna became curious and resurrected herself several times in order to find out.”

“Her model,” she continued, “was turned off just as she found out. But, our society suddenly split into factions.”

“How?”

“The ones, three's and fives,” Athena replied, “decided to start altering the raider's programming for their own use. The two's, four's and six's didn't like that and tried to stop them. It didn't work and a civil war started.”

“Are these other cylons,” Paris asked, “with you?”

“No,” Laura replied, “only the two's, four's and six's. We have a truce and alliance with their basestar right now. As soon as we discovered how to get here, we jumped.”

“Can they track your signal?” Paris asked, now concerned another hostile species could cause problems within the system. Something they obviously weren't prepared for. This could be worse than a Borg attack.

“Eventually,” Athena replied, “but there's time to mask our signal. We're several jumps ahead, that's our advantage.”

“I think I need to know,” Paris said, “more about your society. I have to be sure there's no threat to Earth and her other worlds.” He looked at Bill, “admiral, I think we should cut the tour short for now.”

“Of course,” Bill said, “we can return to the ward room. Athena can tell you more.”

=/\=

When the group returned to the ward room, Laura had to sit. She took a place at the nearest table to hear Athena, once she had Hera entertained with the nearby chalkboard.

“Now you said earlier,” Paris asked, “that this DeAnna model resurrected herself several times? What did you mean by that?”

“We each, “Athena replied, “have several models. When one of us dies, we would download into a new body.”

“How does that work?”

“It's called a resurrection ship,” she replied. “But, one has to be nearby for the download to happen. The resurrection ships are operated by the hub.”

“Where is this hub?”

“Actually,” Bill replied, “there isn't anymore. Right before we jumped here, we managed to destroy the hub.”

“So that means no more downloading?” Paris asked.

Athena nodded, “yes. Now, we are as mortal as you. There is no continuation.”

Paris was thankful for that. Suddenly his comm chirped, “Admiral Paris?”

He tapped his badge, “go ahead, commander.”

“Their engine room,” she replied, “is amazing. I've barely got the mechanics on their FTL drive, but I think it works on folding space technology. Almost the same thing when we encountered that species in the Delta Quadrant.”

“B'Elanna,” he said, “I know your fascinated, but I have another problem for you to figure out. I need you to report to the ward room as soon as possible.”

“I'll be right there,” she replied, then paused, “but how? This ship is so huge–?”

“ –Commander,” Bill said, “just ask one of my crew to show you.”

“Aye,” she replied, “Torres out.”

Paris smiled at Bill and Laura, “she'll be here shortly. If there anybody that can help with this, it's B'Elanna. She's proven to be one of the most gifted engineers in Starfleet since Montgomery Scott.”

“Excuse me,” Laura said, “but this engineer has a most unusual name. B'Elanna–?”

Paris smiled with a nod, “yes. She's part human and Klingon. The Klingon's are a warrior race we've had a truce with for over a 150 years. You'll notice the ridges on her forehead as a trait from that. Not to mention her temper.” He paused, then added, “and I'm happy to add, she's also my daughter-in-law. She married my son over eight years ago while stranded together in the Delta Quadrant. I'm now a proud grandfather of two wonderful children.”

“That's wonderful,” Laura said.

Suddenly they heard, “there you are,” in a firm, but overwhelmed voice.

Paris turned to find B'Elanna Torres-Paris standing in the doorway of the ward room holding her tool kit. “Admiral and President Roslin,” he said, “I'd like you to meet Commander B'Elanna Paris.”

Both Bill and Laura studied the petite and beautiful woman before them. They noticed the ridges on her forehead and her short and wavy brunette hair. “A pleasure to meet you,” Laura said, standing slowly and extending her hand.

B'Elanna stepped over to them and took it, “same to you, President Roslin,” and then shook Bill's. “Mighty big ship you have here, admiral. That FTL drive just fascinates me.” She then looked at Owen, “so, tell me what's the problem?”

Laura grinned with a slight chuckle, “well, you sure are direct.” B'Elanna glanced at her, she raised her hand quickly. “Oh, no, please don't take that wrong. In fact, I love it, since I'm always direct.”

“You definitely are,” Bill agreed.

B'Elanna sighed, “blame it on my Klingon heritage. But, thank you,” and looked again at Owen.

“The colonists have an enemy,” Paris told her, “the cylons. Well, apparently the cylon's are currently having their own civil war. Half of them are with this group, the other is still somewhere out past the Delta Quadrant. This group found the coordinates to Earth first, the other group is still several jumps away. “To protect us and them,” he continued, “we need to mask their jump signature, at least their last jump.”

“Well,” B'Elanna said, “doesn't that signal penetrate subspace? That's a tough call.”

“I know,” he said, “but, I figured you might be able to figure something out.”

B'Elanna almost grunted, she hated her unofficial title as a “miracle worker” sometimes. This was a huge task to accomplish and she needed help. She sighed, “well, I can’t do this alone, because of so many ships. I'll need Seven of Nine's assistance with this.”

“Whose that?” Bill asked.

“Her human name,” B'Elanna replied, “is Annika Hansen. She was assimilated by the Borg as a child.”

“The 'Borg'?” Laura asked. “Oh yes, those cybernetic being's you mentioned earlier. She was one of those?”

“Yes,” B'Elanna replied, “but, she still possesses Borg knowledge. She'd know of some way to mask this signature. But, I'll also need help identifying it.”

“Lt. Agathon,” Bill said, “will be able to help you with that.”

“I'd be happy to,” Athena said, “but, I'd need to find Hera a sitter.”

“I don't think,” Bill said, “Chief Tyrol's nanny would object to having another charge.”

“I'll try,” she said, picking up Hera. “I'll be right back,” and left.

“How soon,” Bill asked, “will it take for Seven of Nine to get here?”

“In about five minutes,” B'Elanna replied, “if she beams here from Jupiter Station.”

Bill was becoming overwhelmed with all this new technology. “'Beam'? I'm sorry,” he said, “but, what does that mean?”

“Admiral?” B'Elanna asked Paris. “I can get her here faster that way. We are running out of time.”

“I know, B'Elanna,” he said, “but, our cousins here don't have this technology yet.” He looked at Bill and Laura, “you see, we have a way of transporting people from one place to another in minutes.”

“How is that done?” Laura asked.

“It's called a transporter,” he replied. “It's a special device that takes your body, breaks it down into molecules and then your sent to another transporter and resolidified.”

“My god!” Bill asked, “is that really safe?”

Paris chuckled, “oh yes, we've been doing it for close to 300 years. We have many safety devices installed.” He sighed, “I can demonstrate it for you, if I can have the coordinates for this room.”

“I think that's,” Laura said, “a good idea.”

Bill stepped over to a phone on the wall, “let me call the CIC for the coordinates. Helo should be able to find them,” he picked up his end and waited. “Commander Agathon, the admiral would like to demonstrate some new technology for us. I need you to give me the coordinates for the ward room please.” He waited a couple of minutes, then, “thank you.” He turned back to them, “they're 28-A-410.”

B'Elanna nodded, she inputted them into the tricorder she had pulled out. She then tapped the symbol on her uniform, “B'Elanna to Seven.”

“Seven here,” was the reply.

“Seven,” she said, “I'm sending you some coordinates to beam over to the colonists flagship as soon as possible. Bring your tricorder and whatever else you might need to use to alter a signal in subspace. I'll explain more when you get here.”

“Acknowledged,” she replied. “I'll be there in five minutes.”

B'Elanna turned back to Bill with a sigh, “well, while we wait, Admiral Adama, you have such a huge ship. How far exactly did you travel?”

“Admiral Paris,” Bill replied, “tells us at least 1 million light years.”

“That's just amazing,” she said, in awe. “From what we know of folding space technology, we've never seen it on such a huge scale. You've come even further than the Voyager in less time.”

“What exactly happened,” Bill asked, “for your ship to get stranded so far from home?”

“Shall I?” she asked Paris.

“We've got time,” he said.

B'Elanna nodded, “yeah, but Seven's pretty punctual. So, I'll just give you the short version.” She sat down near Laura, “long time ago, I was associated with a group known as the Maquis. Sort of freedom fighters. There's a part of space called 'The Badlands' We were being chased by a Cardassian ship. We tried to lose them in the Badlands. While there, a tetryonic wave come from the Delta Quadrant. It then transported us there to test us. It was called the Caretaker and he was dying and needed someone to replace him.”

“How far were you?” Bill asked.

“About 75,000 light years,” she replied.

“So then your ship had to,” he asked, “make it all the way back here on what?”

“When you use folding space technology,” she replied, “we use warp. Your technology is obviously better, so in theory it would have taken us 75 years to get home. On regular travel, but we looked for faster ways home, including wormholes and eventually a Borg transconduit.”

“So,” Laura said, “your Voyager was full of freedom fighters–?”

B'Elanna smiled with a shake of her head, “oh no, our ship was this old retired Norway class being held together by a 30-year old engine. That ship wouldn't have lasted a month in the Delta Quadrant.

“We,” she continued, “had disappeared to all Federation sensors. So, they sent another ship after us and they ended up in the same place. I was held for testing with one of their officers, but I was rescued with Harry by Chakotay and Captain Janeway.”

“So,” Bill asked, “both ships traveled together?”

“Not exactly,” she replied. “Once the Caretaker died, we were under attack by the neighboring species, the Kazon. To prevent his array from being used the wrong way by them, Captain Janeway had it destroyed. To create a distraction, Chakotay destroyed the Liberty by colliding it with the Kazon ship and disabling it. That gave us time to escape.”

“That's quite an adventure,” Laura said. “How long did it take for your crew to get home?” 

“Just over seven years,” she replied, then sighed, “during those years, we grew to trust and like each other.” She smiled softly, “and some of us even fell in love, although two of them never acted upon it.”

“B'Elanna,” Paris said, “you know why they didn't.”

“–I know,” she said, “but they would have been happier if they did.”

“Excuse me,” Laura asked curiously, “but which two are you talking about?”

“Captain Janeway,” she replied, “and Chakotay.”

“Admiral Janeway, now,” Paris replied, “and Captain Chakotay.”

Laura slid her hand over to Bill's, he took it gently, “did they ever get together after you came home?”

B'Elanna was about to reply when a noise filled the room. “I'll have to tell you later,” she replied and began to stand. “Seven's here.”

Both Laura and Bill stood slowly to watch a figure start to form in front of them. Moments later, a beautiful blond woman dressed in the same uniform, but with a blue collar stood before them holding a large and wide case.

“Amazing!” Laura said shocked.

Seven glanced around the room, recognizing both B'Elanna and Admiral Paris. “Admiral,” she said curtly, “and Commander Paris.”

B'Elanna walked over to her, “Seven, I'd like you to meet President Roslin and Admiral Adama. They are our cousins from the other side of the galaxy.”

“Where?” she asked.

“Just past the arm meeting with the Andromeda Galaxy,” Bill replied.

Seven thought for a moment, then, “I don't think the Borg have covered that part of space.” She paused, then added, “as a representative with Starfleet, I personally welcome you to our system.”

B'Elanna smiled, yet still amazed with how far Seven had come in her people skills since being liberated from the Collective almost five years before.

They still weren't great friends, but they respected each other and their knowledge and skills. Seven was a scientist on Jupiter Station and worked closely on the Pathfinder Project with Reg Barclay, whom she also had been dating for the past two years.

Seven looked at B'Elanna, “you had mentioned a subspace signature issue?”

“Yes,” B'Elanna replied, “apparently the Colonists use folding space technology to travel through space. But, there's another group following them and are more hostile from what I hear. We need to mask their jump signature.”

“I'll first need,” Seven said, “to analyze your FTL drive to find the exact signature.”

“You may,” Bill said, “have full access.” 

“Then, let's go,” B'Elanna said, “I know where the engine room is now. Admirals, if you'll excuse us,” and led Seven out.

Once both Seven and B'Elanna had left, Laura sighed, “well, your transport technology is amazing. Admiral, I wonder what else you've developed over the years?”

Paris looked at Laura, knowing this woman was needed and depended on by her people. And the love that was seen between her and Admiral Adama was tender and bittersweet. Her illness had to be treated and fairly soon.

“Well,” he said, with a sigh and sat down across from them. “President Roslin, we have advanced medical care. I'm sure that we'll be able to cure you of your illness. Whenever your ready.”

“Laura,” Bill said, “you should go now -” 

“–I'm okay,” she said, glancing at him. “Please, I need to be here, you know that.” She looked at Paris, “Admiral, I know there's going to be a lot of things needed to be done before we even step on Earth. So, tell me what's needed.”

“Well,” he said and had his aide give him a PADD. “Other than masking your subspace signature, I think we need to deploy several medical teams to your fleet in order to give physicals and treat those who need help. Starting with your most serious cases.”

“I think,” Laura replied, “that's an excellent idea. We do have several cases in need of treatment. Dr. Cottle and his staff have more than they could handle.”

Paris nodded, “I believe he would. Didn't your group have outbreaks to worry about?”

“About six months ago,” Bill said, “an outbreak of a virus occurred with a religious group known as the Sagittarons. They believe in natural cleansing and not medical treatments.”

“Year's ago,” Paris said, “a religious group known as the Christian Scientists believed in the same thing. They believed prayer would make them well and not medicine.”

“Are any still around?” Laura asked.

“Not really,” he replied. “How phobic is this group?”

“Enough,” she said, “that we almost had a real epidemic.”

“We'll only scan and check each person,” Paris said. “And, be as non evasive as possible on treatment.” He glanced at a small chronometer located on the PADD, then sighed, “well, it's already past 1500 hours. Do you drink coffee or anything?”

“Oh yes,” Bill replied, “we have coffee. I'll have some brought in, and some food. But, forgive us on the food quality, it's made from algae. We lost our ability to find quality food stuffs after New Caprica, when our supply got contaminated. We had to rely on algae from a planet we found.”

“That's okay,” Paris said, “eventually, I'll have some food brought aboard.”

“Let me call,” Bill said and stood up walking over to the phone.

Laura smiled, “so Admiral, since we have a little time. Do you have a family? Other than your grandchildren?”

He shook his head, “no, just my son's family. My wife died a couple of years ago.” Laura nodded, “what about you?”

“The Quorum,” she replied, “are mostly my family. I lost my parents a few years ago before the attack on the Colonies. So now, I'm sharing everybody else's, especially with Lee, that's Bill's son and Kara Thrace, whose also very close.”

“In situations,” Paris said, “like yours, you do tend to grow close to others.”

Bill returned to the table, “someone is bringing coffee and some biscuits.”

“That's good,” Paris said. “Let me contact someone about the medical teams and I'll be right back.”

Within the hour, Paris had informed them that the medical teams would start to arrive in the morning. There would be 15 shuttles dispatched to the fleet, the largest to the Galactica. Ships that couldn't dock, the teams would either use the shuttle transporter or a raptor pilot would bring them.

Also during that time, B'Elanna informed them that Seven could mask their subspace signature with Borg nanoprobes by changing them to Starfleet code. And, as an extra precaution to start moving each masked ship behind one of Jupiter's larger moons.

Bill agreed to this, once Seven and B'Elanna had departed for Colonial One to mask their signature, he had Helo use the ships massive thrusters to move the ship behind the moon.

By the time the Galactica was en route to the moon, Laura needed to rest. The pain had subsided some, but she was exhausted. With Colonial One too far off at that time, she retired to Bill's quarter's and his bunk. She was asleep long before Bill had retired for the night.

The day passed so quickly, it was well past 2030 hours and Bill offered Paris and his aide each small private quarters for the night. Both agreed due to how tired and busy they'd been.

Once Paris had retired to his temporary quarters, he was informed a transition committee had been formed with a head representative – not him – with 40 more representatives as well that would be able to be in charge of at least two ships and their cargo during the transition.

The head representative would arrive in the morning. Paris couldn't wait to see her again.

=/\=

“Why me?” Admiral Kathryn Janeway asked the Transitional Committee of 25 various officers.

“Because your the best for the job,” replied Admiral Hayes. She sighed and sat down at the conference table glaring at him. “Kathryn, your year's in the Delta Quadrant makes you the most qualified.”

“I understand that,” she replied, “but, I can't just up and leave to those ships. I've got a family now who also needs me and this isn't the best time, considering Chakotay's away on an extended assignment.”

“Kathryn,” he said, “you'll only be in charge of two ships.” He glanced at his PADD, “the Galactica, which is their battleship commanded by Admiral William Adama and their president's ship, Colonial One and all their governing body.”

Kathryn glanced at the provided PADD and began to read the information. As she did, she realized how much she had in common with these people, who were their distant cousins. And, it was interesting that their president was suffering from terminal breast cancer.

She wanted to meet this woman especially, since they had the cancer in common. Several years ago, during Voyager's fifth year in the Delta Quadrant, she had a brief scare with breast cancer herself, but Voyager's EMH had managed to cure her of it.

It was then, she realized how much she loved Chakotay, while he supported her during the treatments. She didn't act upon her feelings, but let herself get closer to him as the months wore on.

She then glanced up at the committee with a sigh, “I really should be home every night. But, since it's only temporary, I suppose I could find a sitter the night's I'll be away.”

“It's most appreciative,” another said, “that you've agreed to do this, Admiral.”

I bet, she said to herself. She then sighed with a small smile, “well, then everyone, I must give my regards. I have lots to do before leaving in the morning.” She stood up, “if you'll excuse me,” and took the PADD heading out to her office.

Early the next morning on Colonial One, the entire Quorum had gathered for breakfast and information. Due to Laura's absence, Lee Adama, the Quorum spokesman and recently appointed presidential aide stood before the large conference table.

“When do we,” one asked, “finally get to see Earth?”

“It's our planet,” another said, “as much as theirs.”

“We all will,” Lee replied, holding his hands up. “But, it's going to take time and they were here first. There's a lot of medical exams to be done ”

“What for?” 

“In case we're carrying,” he replied, “any unknown viruses. They're apparently quite advanced in the medical field. As you all realize some of our people are ill due to the lack of medication available to us since the attacks.” He paused looking at each, his eyes meeting with Zarek's. “So, all your cooperation and patience is needed during this. You need to let your constituents know.”

“After that?” Zarek asked, “can we finally go to Earth?”

Lee nodded, “far as I know, yes. As soon as each ship is cleared, we'll be brought to a temporary housing somewhere. As far as other questions regarding the transition, a senior representative will be arriving this morning to help.”

Everyone was quiet for a few moments, then Zarek asked, “do you think they'll be able to cure the president?”

Lee gazed at everyone's faces, all wondering the same thing. He sighed, “I would like to hope so,” he replied.

=/\=

Laura floated soundlessly on the ferry, as it cruised around Caprica's largest shoreline. She could see her family and Billy waiting for her. She smiled at them and waved, her mother beckoned to her and she shook her head.

She was being pulled back to her life, the life that waited for her with Bill, now that they'd reached Earth. She had to see the transition through. Then she could have her treatment from these long lost cousins.

“Laura?” Bill's voice said.

She moaned softly, rising out of her drug-induced haze. “Hmm – sun, water. ”

Bill grinned, happy to hear she was dreaming pleasantly. He'd just showered and was about dressed for duty. He had to wake her so they could meet with Admiral Paris and discuss the cylon issue.

“Laura,” he said gently and tenderly, “wake up, darling.”

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, the ferry fading into darkness. She sighed, “good morning,” she murmured, staring up at Bill's face.

“Good morning,” he said, with a gentle smile. “Come on, time to get up,” he stroked her cheek gently, she nodded and grasped his hand. He pulled her up sitting, she gasped softly feeling the pain return, this time more intense than the day before. “Laura?”

She buried her face against his shoulder, biting her lip, “I'm fine,” but felt tears burn her eyes. “I – just need to take my meds.”

Bill stroked the back of her bald head, he kissed her ear and held her tighter. It took so long for them to get to this point, he risked all to be with her again, once back from the cylon basestar. He wasn't going to lose her again.

“Okay,” he said and looked at her. He took her face in his hands, “I love you,” she smiled and reached up taking his hands, a cry caught in her throat. “I'll be right back with them,” and stood up moving away. She pulled herself up against the bulkhead and breathed quietly. He returned with some pills and a glass of water, she took them. “Maybe you should see Doc Cottle–”

She shook her head as she swallowed, then said, “no, I'll be fine.” She took the last one, “besides, I'm due for my next treatment in two days, I want to stay away from there.”

Bill nodded, “okay, I understand.” He sighed, “well, if you hurry, we can go to the ward room together.”

She groaned, “Bill, I'll meet you there. Just go report to the CIC and take care of business.”

He chuckled, “yes, ma'am,” and kissed her forehead gently. He then stood up and pulled on his overcoat, fastened it and walked out.

Laura sat quietly collecting her thoughts, letting the pain medication start to work. Today was going to be another busy day, and now that most of the ships should be masked and moved behind that moon, she could concentrate on keeping the alliance with the cylons.

Once feeling the pain had subsided some, she swung her legs over onto the floor and slowly stood up. She walked slowly into the bathroom to shower and then dress.

=/\=

When Bill arrived at the CIC, he was informed that a Starfleet medical team had already boarded to begin exams. Most would be taking place in the infirmary. It was decided that all officers and enlisted would go first according to rank, then the civilians.

Needless to say, he was to report now. He left the ship to Helo and headed there, only to meet up with Admiral Paris. They walked together, various Starfleet personal were seen talking to military and civilians getting names and information.

“How was your night?” he asked Paris.

“Surprisingly comfortable,” Paris replied. “Although your ship is huge, it's built like a tank, not many viewports as ours.”

“How big do some of your ships get?”

“Well,” he replied, “our biggest starship is the Galaxy and Andromeda-classes. They both serve officers and their families. So, on an average, about 400, but that's far smaller than your 2000 personal. And, our configuration is different, we have saucer sections, nacelle's, phasers–”

“I've already,” Bill said, gazing at him, “realized how far along your technology has gotten. It's impressive.”

“Well, anytime you'd like to tour one,” Paris said, “I can arrange it.”

“That'd be nice,” Bill said.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Paris said, as they turned down another corridor en route to the infirmary. “A committee was formed yesterday to help with your transition. Another senior representative will be arriving sometime today to take over and coordinate your arrival.”

“Who is it?” Bill asked curious.

“Admiral Janeway,” he replied. “She was chosen because of her years in the Delta Quadrant. She's a formidable and very smart officer. Also, one of my oldest friends. She was a science officer under my command when first out of the academy.”

“You spoke of her yesterday,” Bill said. “I can't wait to meet her.” They arrived at the large infirmary, which a line had formed and four doctor's and nurses were stationed on one side of the room waiting. He felt a shiver, “this isn't going to hurt, is it?”

Paris smiled back with a chuckle, “it shouldn't. If they have to administer any medication, it'd be as non evasive as possible.”

=/\=

Laura joined them an hour later, by then, Bill's exam was done and he had received a clean bill of health. Breakfast was waiting in the ward room and she was informed of the rest of the medical exams taking place.

While waiting for Kathryn, they discussed the cylon alliance. Despite all this, the pain in her chest was getting worse and she was having a difficult time trying to catch her breath.

Just as it was decided that DeAnna and her followers would be dealt with once the first group left for Earth, she began to stand. As she did, the room suddenly swam and began to go dark.

“Bill,” she said, with a cry and began to lose her ground.

Both Bill and Paris looked over to see Laura beginning to collapse against the table. “Laura!” he said and stood up quickly, moving over to just catch her as she lost consciousness in his arms.

Paris quickly helped him as they lowered her gently to the floor. “Is she still breathing?” he asked.

Bill checked her vitals, “yes, but barely.” Then called out, “guard, call Doc Cottle, tell him the President's collapsed! Now, send a team!”

Within minutes, a full medical team arrived with a gurney, oxygen and Doctor Cottle. They got her on the gurney, started with the oxygen and began to race her out of the room.

Bill and Paris followed, “Admiral,” Paris told him, “I think it's time to call one of my physician's on board. In fact, the best is currently in your sickbay.”

He was worried about her, and knew this was the turning point for her. Doctor Cottle had done all he could for her, now it was time to let somebody else.

“Alright,” Bill said, with a nod. They entered sickbay and heard Cottle working over Laura on the far side. He could hear her gasping for air. Paris went over to one of his doctor's, while he went to Laura.

Once behind the curtain, he watched as her vitals were monitored. A blanket had been pulled over her and she was now white as the sheet beneath her. His heart lurched in grief, and he reached over taking her hand gently.

“Doctor?” Bill asked Cottle. “How bad?”

“Very,” he surmised, surrounded by his cigarette smoke.

Suddenly the curtain swept back and a voice was heard, “will everyone just please step aside!” Bill glanced over to see an average, balding man in Starfleet blue scrubs holding a tricorder. “This woman can hardly breathe as it is!”

Some medics moved away, all except Cottle and Bill. The Doctor started scanning Laura, “just who the hell are you?” Cottle asked.

“Obviously better qualified,” he replied tersely, “than you are in this matter.” He looked at Bill, “this woman is dying and needs immediate assistance.” Suddenly he noticed the smoke, “and put that noxious weed out! That is the worst thing you could be doing in front of her!”

“Excuse me!” Cottle said, his own air rising.

Bill pulled Cottle aside, “Doctor, I know you've done all you could for the president. But, it's obvious she needs more help. Please cooperate and put out your cigarette.”

Cottle glanced over at the other doctor as he worked, then he sighed, “very well,” he dropped the cigarette onto the floor and stepped on it.

“Thank you,” Bill said.

“I need some history,” the new doctor said, “on this woman.”

Both Bill and Cottle stepped back over to them, “she's suffering from acute breast cancer,” Cottle said.

“I can see that,” he replied and had a nurse hand him an instrument. “For how long?”

“Before her remission,” Cottle replied, “about three year's. Then it returned several months ago.”

“Treatments?”

“The standard dyloxalin therapies,” Cottle replied. “She also has been taking Camala Extract, an alternative medication.”

While the Doctor was administering various meds, Laura had finally stopped gasping. “Well, obviously it hasn't worked,” he said. He looked at Paris, “admiral, these facilities are inadequate for me to treat her. She only has hours if we don't hurry. Can I take her to Earth?”

“I think its best,” Paris said, looking at both Cottle and Bill.

“Take her,” Cottle said, with a sigh. “I've tried my best.”

“You have,” Bill told him, “but, now it's time for someone else. How soon?”

“Ten minutes,” he said, “the medical shuttle is fully equipped. I've almost got her stabilized.”

“I'll let the pilot know,” Paris said, walking away.

“Do your best,” Cottle said, he walked away with a shake of his head.

Bill stood next to her gurney, “can I sit with her before you go?” He asked the EMH.

The Doctor saw the look in the man's face, “of course,” he replied gently.

Bill nodded and pulled up a stool sitting beside her. He took her hand kissing it, “you'll be okay, Laura. I wish I could go, but I'm needed here. Just get well, we have our lives to live.” She didn't respond, he pressed his forehead to her hand, closing his eyes in prayer.

“It's time,” the EMH said gently. Bill glanced up looking at him with a nod, “you may come with her until we board the shuttle. I promise to keep you informed on her progress.”

“Thank you,” he said and stood up. He leaned over and kissed her gently. The gurney started to move swiftly out of the sickbay, he walked beside it. The guards ahead had cleared a path for the team. Among those watching was Gaius Baltar and he looked sad and concerned.

Once in the launch bay, all the vipers were pushed back into their berths, while two Starfleet shuttles sat in the center. The medical shuttle was larger and wider. It bore the red physician's symbol on both sides, was equipped with emergency lights and had a back loading door.

It was waiting powered up, the door was open and ready. Bill watched Laura's gurney be taken away and brought inside. The team went with her. Once aboard, they started to lift and close in the back.

The shuttle was given clearance, since it was so big, it had to leave through the launch bay. It was pulled onto the pad and began to rise.

Bill watched quietly, praying for her life. Then he felt a gentle hand on his arm, he looked at Paris, “she'll be fine Bill.”

He nodded, “I know, but I've risked so much.”

“Come on,” Paris said, “let me look at your logs.” Bill nodded and they walked away.

=/\=

Once the medical shuttle was clear of the Galactica and the rest of the fleet, they went from sublight to impulse. The hospital already had been informed of the arrival and were waiting.

Laura had been put on life support in the shuttle as they worked on her. The Doctor ordered various medications as they tried keeping her stabilized.

“Her blood pressure's dropping,” a nurse announced.

“Come on,” the Doctor said, watching Laura's vitals drop. He administered another stimulant.

Suddenly he heard the flat line, “her heart's stopped, Doctor!”

He cursed, he wasn't going to lose this woman so quickly. He wasn't sure if she could take something stronger, but he had to try. “Ten units cordrazine!” he ordered, it was slapped into his palm. He took the hypo and pressed it to her neck and administered it.

He waited a moment and then heard the flat line change back into a steady beat. He gave a sigh of relief, “we haven't got much time. Tell the pilot to hurry,” a nurse nodded.

=/\=

At that same time, Kathryn was en route to the Galactica aboard a smaller shuttle. She sat with her aide and pilot as they approached the Colonial Fleet.

She had managed to get Samantha Wildman to babysit while she was gone. Naomi was with her father during spring break on a hiking trip somewhere, so Sam was able to help out.

The comm chirped, “Janeway here,” she replied.

“Katie,” said Paris, “both Admiral Adama and myself will be waiting in the launch bay. What's your ETA?”

“We're approaching,” she replied, “Jupiter now. About 10 or 15 minutes or so. Where's the president?” She was looking forward to meeting her.

“She took a turn for the worse,” he said, “this morning.”

“What happened?” she asked, alarmed.

“I'm not quite sure,” he replied, “but she collapsed during the morning briefing. The EMH was on board and took a look at her, he's bringing her to the base hospital now. It was determined, if nothing was done quickly, she'll be dead in a matter of hours.”

“The cancer's that bad?”

“Apparently so,” he said.

“Is the Doctor going to keep us posted?” she asked, already knowing her EMH.

“Yes,” he replied.

She saw the fleet emerge from the other side of the moon, “wow, I had no idea they were this big.”

“Wait till you get on the Galactica,” he said. “It's huge, it makes the Enterprise look like a scout ship.”

“Well,” she said, “we're on approach,” she spotted the huge ship.

“See you in five minutes,” he said. “Paris out.”

Kathryn sat in awe as they approached the Galactica. The landing bay alone was beyond words. She couldn't wait to get inside.

=/\=

Paris walked with Bill to the launch bay to meet up with Kathryn. They were on final approach and he wanted to introduce her to Bill.

Once they arrived, the shuttle was just being lowered to the deck. Bill waited for the new senior representative, when he heard praises about this her this morning.

The side door opened and a young officer stepped out with a large briefcase. Then a small, petite woman stepped out, her auburn hair pulled neatly back into a twist and vivid blue eyes stood against her red collar.

She spotted them and walked over, Paris held out his hands to her. She smiled taking them and he placed a chaste kiss on the side of her face. “Katie, how good to see you again.”

“Same to you, sir,” she said.

Bill didn't expect this woman to command such a presence and she did. Paris then turned to Bill, “Admiral Kathryn Janeway,” he said, “I'd like you to meet Admiral William Adama.”

Kathryn looked at Bill, she held out her hand, “Admiral. A pleasure to meet you finally.”

Bill shook her hand, “same here, admiral. Admiral Paris has told me a lot about you.”

She raised her eyebrow and quirked a smile, “been bragging again, huh?”

Bill chuckled, “only good things, I promise.”

“Well,” she said, with a sigh. “I plan to make your transition as smooth and quick as possible. I know your people want to finally see Earth, but we have a lot to do.”

“I'd appreciate that,” he told her. “Perhaps we should go back to the ward room to where everything is set up.”

“Sounds like a plan,” she agreed.

“Well,” Paris said, “if you'll excuse me, but I do have work waiting for me back at Jupiter Station. Your in good hands, admiral.”

Kathryn nodded, “I'll keep you updated, sir.” Paris nodded and turned to board her shuttle back. 

“This way,” Bill said to her, “admiral.” He led her out of the launch bay. When Kathryn entered the rest of the ship, she was amazed still at the size of the corridor's, that had supplies and people in both. 

As they walked, she said, “Owen wasn't lying when he said your ship was big. It's also impressive.”

“Also very crowded,” he commented., with a sigh. “When the Cloud Nine was destroyed right before our year on New Caprica and then the Pegasus was sacrificed on the exodus from there, we've had to learn to make room where there wasn't.”

“I can see why,” she said, “most of you want to make Earth your home.” Then she lowered her voice, “and I can also see how worried you are about your president.” Bill glanced at her, the sadness in his eyes speaking volumes. He nodded, her heart reached out to him. “She's with my former chief medical officer, she's in the best hands possible. He spent seven years in the Delta Quadrant with me and can most resourceful. In fact, he's pulled me out of quite a few scrapes.”

“That's good to know,” he said. “Here we are,” and led her into the ward room. They stopped by a large worktable, her aide put her briefcase on another table nearby and stepped back waiting. “So now what?”

“Well,” she replied, with a sigh, “the medical exams are still taking place and will probably continue for another week or two. I've been briefed on your situation, but I need to know complete details on your home planets, these cylons and other issues. And, do you drink coffee?”

Bill smiled, “in abundance.”

She grinned pleased, “well then, admiral. Start bringing it in, we're going to need it.”

=/\=

Over on Colonial One, the Quorum was currently undergoing their own medical exams. Word had reached them regarding Laura's sudden change in condition. Most were concerned and Lee Adama who'd been the first to be checked out stood in the main room to keep everyone calm.

“I've been assured,” he told them, “that the president's in good hands. She's been taken to their base hospital on Earth for better care.”

“How soon will you know?” one asked.

“I'm not sure,” he replied and looked at one of the medics. “Would you know?”

The young medic sighed while scanning Tom Zarek, “it's difficult to say. I know in emergency cases, that shuttle would be at the hospital in less than an hour. Once landed, they'd have the patient admitted to a critical unit within minutes.”

“Your ship's land?” another asked.

She smiled, “well, not all of them. But, shuttles, the Intrepid class and now the new Delta class will land.”

“Regardless of how she does,” Tom said, “I think the best thing for us to do is stay together, even after the resettlement.” All agreed, Lee nodded as well. “Are you going to the Galactica?”

He sighed, “well, as soon as I can. I need to be with the admiral right now.” He suspected his father was in love with Laura Roslin and considering how he'd given up the Galactica to wait for the basestar to return with her on it all alone in a raptor, it was obvious serious and mutual.

He liked Laura and had since first meeting her when protecting Colonial One from the first cylon attacks right after she'd taken office. She was smart and gutsy. His father didn't like her in the beginning, but as time went on, they began to respect each other and soon became friends.

Kobol was the turning point and when her illness became public, his father became her confident and supporter, even more so when Billy was killed, her original aide since before the attacks.

Now with her life hanging in the balance, he knew his father was worried and terrified of really losing her forever. He would keep busy running the fleet and helping with the transition.

“Keep us informed,” Zarek told him.

=/\=

Several hours later, Kathryn had gone over half the logs and talked to various CIC staff. She found their coffee had a nice flavor she didn't recognize, but it was stronger. It was late afternoon when Bill had some food brought in and they decided to take a break.

She stretched a little and sighed, Bill watched her for a moment. “I've secured sleeping quarters for you, admiral.”

Kathryn glanced at him, she smiled softly, “thanks, but I hardly need a nap.”

“I mean for tonight,” he said, she nodded with a chuckle. He noticed the wedding ring and saw how beautiful she really was. But, she couldn't compare to Laura – and they still hadn't heard anything. While waiting for the food, he said, “so, where is this Delta Quadrant?”

Kathryn looked at him, “about 75,000 light years from this point. And, it's huge, we only covered a portion of it.”

“Your former chief engineer,” he said, “told me a little of what happened. Rebel's and Starfleet mixing together to get home?” She nodded, “it's sorta what I've done now with the rebel cylons, except they stay on their ship.”

“Well,” she said, “you have plenty of people to run your ship, considering the casualties you suffered. I lost half my crew in transit to the Delta Quadrant and so did Chakotay. I figured, in order for us to get home and in a timely manner, we'd have to combine crews. It was touchy for the first six months, but then we started to really know each other and then became a family.”

“How many on board?”

“I started out with,” she replied, “just over 150 personal, that got reduced to almost half. Then Chakotay's team brought us closer to that number again.”

“Just 100?” he said amazed.

She gazed around with a smirk indicating with her hand,”but, you command over 2000, that's impressive. I don't know if I'd want a command this big.”

“I don't know,” he said, “if I could command something that small.” She chuckled, he did as well and felt a bond with this woman. He knew Laura would also enjoy talking to her. “Kathryn, is it?” She nodded, “do you have a family?”

“In fact,” she replied, “I do, Bill?” He nodded, “I've got two young children, a son – Kolopak, age 8 and a daughter, Chloe, aged 5.”

“Did you find your,” he asked, “husband after your return or before?”

Kathryn rolled her eyes, “sorta both.”

“What do you mean?”

“He wasn't my husband,” she replied, “during our voyage home, but my XO. He became my husband a year after we came home. Our son was born to almost the day we married.”

“What's his name?”

“Chakotay,” she replied, he nodded. “I know, it sounds odd, but there's nothing odd about him. He comes from Mayan Indians, who once ruled a portion of Mexico on Earth. He's a very proud man, but has an uncanny ability to shake me out of my crazy moods to show me what an idiot I can be.”

“What does he do now?”

“He's an anthropologist,” she replied, “with the Ancient Civilization Division.” Then sighed, “at present, he's currently on assignment out in the Benaris Sector.”

Bill studied her for a moment, “you miss him, don't you?”

Her gaze drifted and voice dropped, “yes, I do, but I think the kids miss him more.”

Something was wrong, he sensed it. “Kathryn,” he said gently, she looked at him. “Why don't you miss him as much?”

Kathryn bit her lip and forced the tears back. She sighed, “we had a fight before he left and never resolved it.”

“What about?” he asked, hopefully he wasn't intruding.

She almost shook her head, but decided against it. She needed to talk about it, “Chakotay was supposed to attend some function with me two days before leaving on his assignment. But, the departure was pushed to the day before.”

Bill sat for a moment in thought, and he tried not to smile, because she was apparently distressed over it. “Kathryn,” he said, “let me understand this. Your husband's assignment got moved up a day before some event you both were to attend?” She nodded, “has he attended those events with you before?”

“Yes,” she replied.

“Did he go,” he asked, “out of obligation or–?”

“Oh no,” she said with a shake of her head, “Chakotay has no problem attending formal events with me. He had to attend a few during our year's on Voyager.”

“So,” he claimed, “it was problem that he couldn't go. You wanted him with you.”

“Not really–” she started and then stopped herself in thought. She then sat back in her chair, he watched her and waited as the realization crossed her face. “You know, you may be right,” he started to smile. “Do you also act as a counselor in addition to your command?”

He shook his head, “not really. Just to my son, his friends and eventually Laura.”

Kathryn studied him, then tapped her finger on the table. “Since you know so much about me,” she said, “I have a few questions for you.”

Bill sat back, “ask away.”

“Your relationship with the president?” she started, he nodded. “I'm sorry I haven't the chance to meet her yet, but you seem closer to her. Are you both involved?”

“Yes,” he replied simply, “but there's nothing sexual yet. I think due to her illness, I've just comforted her. We share my rack, sometimes she's been so tired, the short trip back to Colonial One has been too much. And, she's been medicated, sometimes its just convenient.”

Kathryn nodded, “I can understand that. Have you loved each other for awhile?”

He shook his head, “believe it or not, I couldn't stand her when we first met.”

“Why?” she asked curious.

“Laura was the government,” he sighed, “representative at the Galactica's decommissioning ceremony right before the attacks. She was en route back to Caprica when the cylon's attacked. My son, Lee, a viper pilot back then, was escorting them home when the cylon's went after them. Lee managed to fake a nuclear explosion through the FTL drive.

“When Laura,” he continued, “heard the official word that she was the last cabinet member alive, she had herself sworn in as president. I didn't want to believe a school teacher had the steel to be president.” Kathryn smirked, “I know, but I was military. I do now, but one sided.”

“I can relate,” she said, “to that.”

“Laura began rescue operations,” he replied. “She began finding various ships before the cylon's did and began rescuing those without FTL drives. Then began jumping those combined ships back to the Galactica.”

“I call that extraordinary,” she replied. “The pressure of what both of you were under.” He nodded, “then what?”

“Well,” he said, “we didn't like each other, but had to work together. As soon as we discovered the cylon's also looked human, we had to trust neither of us were. We had Gaius Baltar, a famous scientist rescued begin testing everyone, including myself and Laura.

“But, we kept opposing each other,” he sighed. “I had rescued my XO's wife on the Rising Star and brought her back here. I then had my test suspended to test hers, Laura got word and got suspicious and had Ellen's test suspended to restart mine.”

“So you both had a period of adjustment,” she said. “How long?”

“I asked her to dance,” he replied, “at the Colonial Day party once Baltar was elected vice president.” She smiled, “and I realized exactly how smart and beautiful she was.”

“So it was then?” Kathryn asked.

“Not exactly,” he replied.

“What happened?” she asked interested.

“Well,” he said, “Laura has visions and began to believe they were telling her where Earth was.”

“'Visions'?”

He nodded, “I didn't believe it, until she sent Starbuck back to Caprica to retrieve the Arrow of Apollo. So I got angry, she didn't discuss this with me. I then had her arrested and claimed her presidency was over.

“At that same time,” he continued, “a mission I had assigned to Sharon Valeri to investigate a cylon basestar ended successfully. She came to the CIC and as I was shaking her hand, she fired two bullets into my chest.”

“Dear God!” Kathryn exclaimed shocked. “And you survived?”

“Just barely,” he replied. “When it happened, apparently the cylons decided to attack and Saul – my XO – jumped the ship to present coordinates. The rest of the fleet jumped elsewhere. He had to find them, because Doc Cottle was making rounds on the Rising Star at the time. So, they had to jump back to the former coordinates to get the correct ones.”

“Cylons?” she asked.

He nodded, “they got the new coordinates amid a huge battle. Jumped out to the new ones and found the fleet. But, before Doc Cottle could get back to the Galactica, we'd been boarded by a group of cylons. Admist all this, Lee had rescued Laura, because she was terrified they were going to kill her.”

“I don't blame her,” Kathryn said.

“I know,” he agreed, “when the cylon's were defeated, Lee had managed to get Laura off the Galactica to a hiding place. From there, she transmitted a message to the fleet about following her based on her visions or us.” She waited, “24 ships went with her back to Kobol, where they met up with Starbuck after she returned from Caprica.”

“With the arrow?”

“Yes,” he replied. “Once Cottle performed surgery on me, I began to recover. As soon as I was strong enough, I returned to the CIC and decided to go after the rest of the fleet back at Kobol.”

“Then things got better?”

“They started to,” he replied, “and then she took her first turn with her illness. Dr. Baltar determined that the cylon-hybrid baby carried by the new Sharon model held the cure for Laura. It worked and she was stronger than ever.

“Right before,” he continued, “her remission, after Admiral Cain's funeral, I visited Laura on Colonial One. She was obviously very sick and tired, but gave the pleasure in promoting me to admiral.” Kathryn smiled, “right before I left, I kissed her.”

“That must have surprised her,” she said and remembered Chakotay's first kiss, it still made her tingle.

“Just a little,” he replied, with a smile. He sighed, “I realized seeing her in that condition and getting weaker, I began to not want her to die. I loved her, we thought the same way, but at the time, she didn't realize it.”

“I know what you mean,” she said. “When did she come around?”

“Just recently,” he replied. “She went over to the basestar to keep the truce and to talk to its hybrid. Once they connected the hybrid, it jumped the basestar away. When she returned, she confessed she loved me as well.”

“Your relationship,” she said, “has come full circle. Mine with Chakotay was the same way. And, thanks to you, when I talk to him tonight, I can feel better about us.”

Bill nodded, “no word on Laura yet?”

“If we don't hear anything,” she said, “within the next couple of hours, I'll give the Doctor a call.”

“Okay,” he said. “Another sandwich?”

Once the Doctor had Laura stabilized in the shuttle, it landed on top of the hospital within the next 10 minutes. Her gurney was rolled directly into a critical care room on the floor below.

By then, the Doctor determined Laura needed radical hyronoline and lectrazine treatments. He had her on life support as he worked on her, the cancer was aggressive and he was determined to kill it.

After her blood tests came back, he realized her chemistry was slightly different than anybody else he'd seen from the colonists, which might explain why the cancer came back.

He then determined in addition to the hyronoline treatments, but also hydrocortilene, in case she was in any pain, which he administered through a second intravenous solution, since her body was prepped for that. 

Within the hour, she began responding to the treatments, but to prevent damage to her higher brain functions, he kept her unconscious. She was also still on life support, he wouldn't remove it until he was sure she was stabilized and the treatments were working.

He left her critical care unit and walked down to his office to call Kathryn. He knew the admiral would want to know Laura's status. He had Kathryn on his viewer and could see that she was in a private room.

“She's stable,” he told her, “for the moment. I had to perform some radical treatment to just stop the cancer's progression. Now, I'm treating it.”

“Well,” she said, “it's good to know she's responding and stable. Admiral Adama will be relieved to hear that.”

He nodded, “ah yes, the officer that sat with her before we left. Are they married?”

She raised her eyebrow, “Doctor, your prying–” she warned. Before he could say anything else, she continued, “but, never mind that. I want you to take extra care of her, this is Laura Roslin, the president of the colonies.”

“A president?” he asked surprised, she nodded. He didn't realize he had such an important person in his care. He made a note to be sure a private room was secured for her when ready. “Of coarse, admiral. She's getting first rate care and I'll keep you informed.”

“I know you will, Doctor,” she said.

Then he smiled, that business aside, “so, how is the family?”

“Good,” she replied, “the kids are growing like weeds. Of coarse, with this diversion and Chakotay still away, I have Sam Wildman babysitting.”

“How's Naomi?”

“Hiking the Appalachian's,” she replied, “with her father for the spring break.”

“Have you heard from Icheb?”

“About a month ago,” she said. “He's on the Enterprise now as their 2nd Astrometrics officer. He was promoted to lieutenant about three months ago.”

“That's wonderful,” he said. His message light lit up, a patient needed him. “I've got to go admiral. My nurse needs me, I'll call you with the president's status in the morning.”

“Very well,” she said. “I'll see you in the morning, Janeway out.”

The screen went black and the Doctor stood up and walked out.

=/\=

Once Kathryn ended her transmission with the EMH, she tapped a couple of buttons on the computer and Sam's face appeared.

“Good evening,” she said, with a smile. “You look tired, Kath.”

She rubbed her face with a sigh, “just a little. There's so much to do and these Colonials are eager to finally resettle. It's going to take a few months. I know when Naomi returns your going to want to go home ”

“Don't worry,” she said, “about that. Her father will be there. And, I'd only have to stay at night.”

“I plan to be home every few days,” she said. “Admiral Adama's very accommodating with giving me this room, but it's sparse and besides, I'll miss the kids.”

“They'll miss you,” she said.

“Speaking of which,” Kathryn said, “where are they?”

“Kol's playing next door,” she replied, “and Chloe's painting a picture for Chakotay.” Kathryn smiled and her heart tugged at the thought. Her daughter had inherited her artistic side and was actually quite good. But, in all, she was Chakotay's pride and joy.

“Do they know,” she asked, “that I won't be home for the next few days?”

Sam nodded, “I told them and they understand.”

“That's good,” she said, “but, call me before they go to bed so I can say goodnight. Also, did Chakotay call?”

“Not yet,” she said, “but when he does, I'll have him contact you.”

“Sounds good,” Kathryn said, and fought a yawn. “I'll let you get dinner ready. Night, Sam.”

“Goodnight,” she said, with a smile and the screen went dark.

Kathryn sighed and stretched back in her chair. She glanced around her temporary quarters and found they actually resembled the interior of an old submarine centuries ago.

Although she doubted Bill's were like this. Usually the commander's quarter's were much bigger and was more personalized. Her quarters on Voyager were the same.

She took the clip out from her hair and let the strands fall. She ran her hand through the back, loosening the strands. She sighed and stood up unzipping her uniform jacket. She saw a locker in a corner and walked over opening it and hung it up. She then walked over to her bag located on the bunk in another corner.

She opened the bag and pulled out her toiletries sack, a book, another uniform and her nightgown. She carried her toiletries and nightgown into the small bathroom and began to change.

Once done, she walked out in her pale, pink long sleeveless nightgown and heard her computer chirp. She walked over sitting down and saw it was her private channel and she smiled.

She tapped it and Chakotay's face appeared, he looked tired, but still as handsome as the day they first met. Her heart still fluttered each time she looked into his brown eyes.

“Well, hello,” she said, softly.

“Hello, yourself,” he said, with a grin. “Got you in time for bed?” She nodded, “and your wearing my favorite one.”

Kathryn's insides twitched, “really Chakotay, it's been three months, talking like that doesn't help us.”

He chuckled, “I know.” He sighed, “so, I hear we've got some visitor's.”

“Not just visitor's,” she replied, “but new addition's. These Colonists traveled one million light years.”

“How?” he asked.

“They have a jump drive,” she said, with a shrug. “It works on folding space and they have over 80 ships. Chakotay, they did this in five year's time.”

He shook his head in amazement, “why'd they come here?”

“Apparently,” she said, “they were nearly annihilated by their own creation, a race called the cylons. These are the survivors and are our cousins, because in their ancient scrolls, Earth is mentioned. And, they're colonies are named after the old Latin names of the stars.”

“Like what?” he was curious.

“Caprica,” she replied, “is their primary colony. Then there's Tauron, Canceron, Gemenon – it goes on.”

“So, you have to help them all resettle?” he asked, she nodded. “You have your work cut out for you, my love.”

“I know,” she said, “but, I think I should be done by the time you come home.”

He nodded, “that's good.” They were quiet, then, “I miss you.”

“I miss you,” she replied and then sighed. “Chakotay, I owe you an apology–”

“For what?” he asked.

“From our fight,” she replied. “I wasn't being reasonable of why you left early- ”

“Kathryn,” he said, “it's forgotten. I love you and the kids, besides, I planned to make it up to you when I finally get home.”

She leaned closer, her face flush, “oh, Chakotay, I'm so happy. I love you too and you can still make it up to me.”

“I intend to,” he said, with a slight grin. She smiled and touched the screen. “Listen, I'll let you go to bed. I'll call again in the next couple of days.”

She nodded, “okay. I love you.”

“I love you,” he said, “goodnight.”

“Night,” she said, blowing him a kiss and the screen went dark. She stood up and walked over to her bunk. She propped the pillows up against the bulkhead, pulled the blankets down and slipped in between the sheets with her book.

Then realizing they didn't have a voice activated system, she found the light on the side for reading. She turned it on, then got out and walked over to the switch on the wall and turned off the overhead.

She carefully walked back to the bunk and got back in, picked up her book and began to read. It wasn't long after that she fell asleep.

Kathryn found she didn't have a problem waking the next morning on the Galactica. The announcement for revelie at 0500 was loud and clear. She groaned wanting to actually stay in bed. She'd gotten used to going into the office by 0900. This brought back her days in commanding Voyager, when she was on the bridge by 0600.

She'd agreed to meet up with Bill for a tour of the ship and breakfast by 0700, which would give her time to contact the Doctor for an update on Roslin and to talk to Kol before he left for school.

So she'd sat up with a sigh in the dark and brushed some hair out of her eyes. Realizing she'd slept well, she wanted to get those two briefings done, have her aide get the daily reports on the status of the medical exams and she wanted to know more about these Cylons.

She turned on the bedside light and got out of bed. She walked into the bathroom to shower and ready for the day.

Once done and dressed in her uniform pants, boots and shirt, she had just finished twisting her hair into his comb when a knock was heard at her door.

“Come in!” she called and the hatch wheel spun and the door swung open. Her aide entered, “good morning, Jennifer.”

“Good morning, admiral,” she said, handing her a PADD. “Here's the morning briefings on the transition. And, I'm having some coffee brought in to you before meeting with Admiral Adama.”

Kathryn smiled sitting down at her desk, “I don't know what'd I do without you, Jennifer. Thanks,” she turned on the computer, “did you sleep well? I know this ship isn't like ours–”

“–Yes, ma'am,” she replied, “I was given a bunk with some of their viper pilots.”

“How are they?” Kathryn asked, curious.

“Warriors,” she replied, Kathryn glanced at her. “They know their jobs and are tough soldiers. One I talked to, a Starbuck, whose the ship's lead pilot and CAG, had a lot of questions.”

“About what?”

“Mostly Starfleet,” she replied, “and the planets included. She also asked about our pilots.”

“What'd you say?”

“I just told her,” she said, “about our various pilots. She wants to try one of our stealth fighters.”

“Perhaps I can arrange it,” Kathryn said. She sipped her coffee, becoming more alert. She began to read the reports on the medical exams, which were halfway done. “I'm going to arrange for the Colonists Quorum to have rooms in the VIP Building on the base, as soon as word comes through on President Roslin's condition.”

“Yes, ma'am,” she said, tapping the order into a PADD. “Shall I contact the VIP quartermaster to reserve the rooms?”

“This afternoon,” she replied, “as soon as I get exactly how many we need.” She then read how some of the more serious cases were requesting to be moved to the hospital for better treatment. One was Lieutenant Felix Gaeta, who was suffering from a postsecondary infection from his recently amputated leg.

Kathryn didn't know how they managed to survive like this with their medical facilities. She approved for Gaeta and the rest to be transferred.

She then tapped her computer on and then another key waiting for an answer. She screen lit up and a nurse was seen, “Doctor Joe's office,” she said.

Kathryn tried not to smile at her EMH's name. It was hard to get used to, even though he'd taken the name a few years ago, after he married a human female.

“Is the Doctor in?” she asked.

“I'm sorry, Admiral Janeway,” she replied, “but, he's on rounds at the moment.”

“That's okay,” she said. “Let him know to call me with President Roslin's condition. Also, I'm sending 10 more cases to him today, let him know to get some rooms ready.”

“I'll do that,” she responded, to both order's.

“Have a good day,” Kathryn said and cut the transmission. She looked at Jennifer, “well, she was stable last night, hopefully she still is.” She then read a few messages from the committee about the upcoming press conference to be scheduled when ready.

She sighed, finished her coffee and stood up, “meet me in the ward room with the admiral in 10 minutes.”

“Yes, ma'am,” she said, then under her breath, if I can find it. She then turned and left.

Kathryn smiled understanding, since the Galactica was huge. She still hadn't seen the whole ship. She wanted to see their memorial hall, that she'd heard about, the CIC and even the engine room.

She walked over to the locker and pulled on her uniform coat. She fastened it and headed out. She closed the hatch and started down the crowded corridor towards the ward room.

As she walked, she was greeted by mostly everyone with smiles and as she turned down another corridor and heard some noise floating out of a lounge of sorts. She found a roomful of pilots it seemed, as they laughed and talked with some beverage.

Kathryn stood quietly in the doorway listening to them talk about where they planned to live once there. Some planned to join Starfleet if possible and it was.

She then turned and left the lounge heading back to the ward room. “Excuse me!” a voice said. “Excuse me, Admiral Janeway?”

Kathryn stopped turning and hearing her name, she saw a 40ish man with long, dark hair and eyes approaching her. “Yes?” she asked. “What can I do for you?”

He stopped before her, “actually, I was concerned over President Roslin's condition?”

“And, you are?” she prompted.

He sighed, “oh, forgive me. I'm Gaius Baltar, her former vice-president.”

Kathryn nodded, “yes, I've heard of you, Dr. Baltar. Nice to meet you.” They shook hands, she sighed, “well, all the news I have is, she's stable. My former chief medical officer has taken over her care and he's doing the best he can.”

“Will she live?” he asked.

“I hope so,” she replied. “Are you close with her?”

“Not exactly,” he said, she waited. He knew she was on her way to see Adama for the daily briefings, so he spoke quickly. “I cured her from the cancer over a year ago by using the hybrid-cylon baby's uterine blood.” She nodded, “I still like her and she returned the favor by saving my life when I was injured on the basestar a month ago. So, we're sorta friends again,” he became quiet and looked away.

Kathryn smiled gently, “well, I understand, doctor. But, as soon as I hear something, I'll let you know.”

“Thank you,” he said, with a nod gazing at her.

Suddenly he heard a voice, “this one is probably smarter than you.”

Gaius glanced over in a corner at Six, the beautiful blonde cylon that's been with him since his escape from Caprica. He knew she wasn't his imagination, but he wasn't crazy either. At least he thought so.

“So you think,” he muttered, to Six.

Kathryn quirked an eyebrow, “excuse me?”

He looked at her, “ah – I said I think you'll know soon.” She nodded, but not quite believing him. “Well, I think Admiral Adama's waiting for you.”

“He is,” she said. “Well, it was nice meeting you, doctor.” She nodded and turned away heading towards the ward room.

=/\=

When she arrived, Bill was already there with Lt. Karl Agathon, his acting-XO. There was also a table to the side with a large pot of coffee and biscuits.

“Get lost?” he asked her, with a soft smile, as she approached.

“Not really,” Kathryn replied, as they shook hands. “I got interested in a nearby lounge ”

“The pilot's,” Karl added, with a nod. “Yeah, they're a colorful bunch.”

“Indeed,” she said, and then sighed. “I also was sidelined by your Dr. Baltar.”

“The crazy one,” Karl said, Bill shot him a look. “Sorry, sir.”

Bill looked back at her, “Dr. Baltar tends to be a bit eccentric lately, since his trial–”

“'Trial'?” Kathryn asked curious. “What sort?”

“That's another long story,” he replied, she nodded. “Well, if your hungry, we can eat and then take that tour?”

“Sounds like a plan,” she said, with a smile.

“If you'll excuse me, sirs,” Karl said, “but, I should report back to the CIC–”

“Your not joining us?” Kathryn asked, gazing at him.

“Well, I- ” Karl replied, unsure.

“It's okay,” Bill said to him, with a nod. “The CIC can wait alittle longer. Lt. Dualla can call us should something come up.”

Karl looked surprised, he shrugged, “alright. Can I get you a coffee, admirals?”

“I can get my own,” Kathryn replied, “but, thank you.” To show this, she walked over, took a cup and poured herself a hot coffee. Both Bill and Karl did the same, each then took a biscuit and they sat down at the table. Once seated, Kathryn bit into her biscuit, “I'm curious how you've come to eating these for food? Are these your rations?”

Karl glanced at Bill, “these aren't rations,” he said.

“This is what you all eat every day?” she asked shocked. “What happened?”

“After New Caprica,” Bill replied, “we found our food storage contaminated. The only planet closest enough to supply food was an algae planet.”

She nodded, “that explains the green.” She sighed, “well, you won't have to eat algae anymore. I can have some replicators brought aboard with menu options to eat better.”

“What a replicator?” Karl asked, actually excited over better food.

“It's a computer,” she replied, “that will replicate any food you'd like. Once programmed to your food options.” She thought for a moment, “because your ship has so many people on board, I can have several replicators put in designated areas for everyone to enjoy. But, you need to let me know how many eat where, so I have enough brought aboard.”

“We'll have those numbers by this afternoon,” Bill said. “Any word on the president?”

She shook her head, “not yet. I called this morning, but the Doctor was doing his rounds. I'll try back shortly.” She finished her coffee, “well, since we have a long day ahead, how about you tell me more of these cylons? I've read the reports, so far, but I'm curious on these 'Final Five'.”

“Apparently,” Bill said, “they have five models which were unknown to them. The first four revealed themselves before we found Earth.”

“They're sacred,” said Karl, “to the Cylons and are revered.”

“So,” Kathryn asked, “they're among your people?” Bill nodded, she sat back with a sigh, “that's amazing. So the fifth hasn't revealed him or herself?”

“Not yet,” Bill said.

“So who are the first four?”

“My XO,” Bill replied, with a shake of his head. “Saul Tigh, the president's aide, Tory. Also, Samuel Anders and my deck chief, Tyrol.”

“That must have been,” she said, “a shock.”

Bill remembered his emotional breakdown after Saul revealed himself and the betrayal he felt from his oldest friend. Lee had found him and comforted him, bandaged his hand and had all four arrested. Right before he had almost blown Tigh out of the airlock, Kara had discovered the signal to Earth in the viper she had returned from wherever she’d disappeared in, when all thought she was dead.

Then Laura was released from the basestar and as he was sitting at his table after a shower, she had appeared, after hearing about his breakdown from Lee and her arrival had comforted him. She held his hand, stroked his neck and back and he felt better. Then they decided together to follow the signal to Earth with the Cylon's in order to keep the truce.

“It was,” he said softly.

Kathryn studied him for a moment, sensing his hurt over this was still deep and sensitive. “So, no word on whose the fifth?” she stated, to pull him out of his thoughts. He nodded, “okay, well once I have a facility available – preferably the Starfleet Main Brig, they'll be transferred there, to separate cells.”

“I'd appreciate that,” he said, then sighed. “Kathryn, I was curious if there were any ruins on Earth?”

“Of course,” she replied. “In fact, they're several all over. The most known are in Rome and Athens.”

“What's the difference?”

She shrugged, “not sure, but I know Rome ruled most of eastern Europe centuries ago. And Athens was another big ruler at the same time.”

“I'd like to see them,” he said, “and I know Laura would as well.”

“Well,” she said, with a sigh, “until the transition ends, I can give you some pictures and video of them for now?”

“That'd be wonderful,” he said, then sighed, “well, are you ready for your tour?”

“Absolutely,” she said, he stood up with her.

“What would you like to see first?” he asked her, as all three headed to the door.

“How about your bridge?” she asked, as they stepped into the busy corridor.

“This way,” he said, as they turned heading down to the CIC.

=/\=

Once they arrived at the CIC, everyone went to attention, which Kathryn found impressive. Bill walked her around the huge command center showing her the various departments from communication to the FTL console.

They ended back at the star table and she gazed up at one of the DRADIS monitors. The screen was quiet as the sensor sweeped the system.

“This is how you detected,” she asked, “the cylons?”

He nodded, “and other friendlies.”

“What distance does it cover?”

“Just the surrounding fleet,” he replied.

“So,” she said, “you wouldn't know if you were under attack unless they were right on top?”

“Pretty much,” he said.

“That's not enough time,” she said, “to defend yourselves.” He nodded, “our sensors can detect up to over 100 light year's away and that's not without the astrometrics lab.”

“I now realize,” he told her, “how inadequate our technology- ”

Kathryn shook her head, “no, Bill. Not inadequate, because it was obviously enough for your government. You didn't really explore beyond your own space, we did. So we needed a more powerful system.”

“I know,” he said, “but, I never argued with what they wanted.”

“Well, now,” she said, “you'll be able to explore if you'd like.”

“Maybe in a few months,” he said, then sighed. “How'd you like to see the rest of the ship?”

“Sounds good,” she said.

“Lt. Agathon,” he said, “call if I'm needed.”

“Aye, sir,” he said, watching them walk out.

=/\=

Bill took Kathryn to engineering, environmental control, the makeshift bar located in an aft cargo hold and finally, the corridor of grief.

Kathryn walked quietly with Bill, stopping occasionally to read messages beside pictures, next to some candles lit. The corridor was quiet, except for those visiting and talking among themselves.

She wanted to cry for these people, this was all they had left of their loved ones since the attacks. Bill explained that more were added after those lost on New Caprica and afterwards.

As they left the corridor by a ladder, she sighed, “you know Bill, we have memorials. Your memorial could be moved to a permanent location and it'd be something for the rest of the world to see.”

“That'd be wonderful,” he said, with a smile. They were headed back to the wardroom when he heard from a distance:

“Make a hole!”

Bill gently touched Kathryn's elbow indicating for her to step aside just as Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace jogged past them. He smiled and called, “what do you hear, pilot?”

The blonde viper captain turned mid-jog and jogged in place, “nothing but the rain, sir,” and smiled.

“Come here,” he said, indicating with his hand. She stopped and walked over, casually catching her breath. “Kara Thrace, I'd like you to meet Admiral Kathryn Janeway, our liaison from Starfleet to help with our transition.”

“Pleasure to meet you, sir,” Kara said, shaking Kathryn's hand.

“It's all mine,” Kathryn said, “Captain. I've heard some good things about you.”

Kara rolled her eyes upward with a saucy grin, “well, I guess it's better than the rest.”

“I don't understand,” Kathryn said.

“What Kara means,” Bill offered, “is that she's got a disciplinary record. But, she's our best pilot after my son, Lee.”

“So I've heard,” she said. “Starfleet could always use good conn officers. Perhaps you'd like to meet mine, Tom Paris. He's also the best at the helm and he probably would love to fly one of your vipers.”

“So he likes a challenge?” Kara asked.

Kathryn smirked, “oh yes, Tom tends to push himself at times.”

“Well,” she said, “I'd love to show him.”

“I'll let him know,” Kathryn said, with a smile.

Kara nodded, then Bill said, “well, carry on, pilot.”

She saluted, “yes, sir,” and spun on her foot and jogged away.

They walked towards the ward room, “oh, the Quorum would like to meet with you today. Hopefully we'll know more about the president then as well.”

“I'll give the Doctor a call,” she said. “I'll go after lunch, the exams should be completed by then.”

“I'll have a raptor ready,” he told her.

=/\=

Down at the base hospital, throughout the night, the Doctor monitored Laura's treatment and progress. He'd managed to finally put a stop to her cancer.

It was the treatment that would going to take alittle longer. Since he had to administer it in small doses. He was going to keep her sedated until the treatments were completed, but he'd call the admiral to let her know.

=/\=

Kathryn was going over her notes in the wardroom preparing them for the committee, while Bill went to the CIC for awhile. She sat with her aide when her comm link chirped on her computer.

She tapped it, “Janeway here.” The Doctor's face appeared, she smiled, “why, good afternoon Doctor Joe.”

“Admiral,” he said, with a pleasant nod. “I have a status on President Roslin for you.”

She turned her attention to him fully, “do speak, Doctor.”

“She's stable,” he replied, “and I've put a stop to the cancer's advancement. Now I'm treating it in small doses, so she'll be sedated for at least another 24 hours.”

“When will she be ready,” she asked, “for visitor's?”

He sighed, “not for a few days at least.” She frowned, “admiral, she's going to be very weak. I'd like her to have her strength up before she gets crowded.”

“Understood, doctor,” she said. “How about in the next two days?”

“That would be better,” he replied. “But, just you for now.”

She nodded, “very well. Besides, it'll give me a chance to finally get home to see the kids.”

“Sounds like a plan,” he said, with a smile. “I'll let you know when.”

“Good day, doctor,” she said and cut the transmission.

=/\=

When Bill arrived for lunch, Kathryn had a surprise for him. Better food.

He stood before the table that had several large platters filled with various sandwiches, pickles and a couple bowls of potato chips. Also there were two large pots of minestrone and chicken noodle soup with bowls, spoons and crackers. For desert, pecan pies and a vanilla cake.

Bill was so surprised, he almost hugged her. She was delighted with his reaction, as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Oh, Kathryn,” he said, his voice choked up. “This is so wonderful, I don't know what to say.”

“Well,” she said, “I figured your staff deserved better food than the algae you've been forced to eat.” He leaned over one of the platters, “those are roast beef sandwiches. The other two have a tuna fish and then ham and cheese.”

He nodded, “what are those?” He pointed to the pickles.

“Those are kosher dill pickles,” she replied. “Try one,” he picked one up and took a bite. She waited as he sampled, “well?”

“Very good,” he said. “In fact, we had a similar delicacy on Caprica.” He stepped over to the soups and stirred one, “this smells good.”

She nodded, “that's minestrone soup. It's a tomato broth with various vegetables, like peas, potatoes and carrots. The other is chicken noodle, which has pieces of chicken and pasta in a chicken broth. On the side, there's some soup crackers, then desert.”

“Desert?” he said, his ears perked up.

She smiled, “yes and I ordered one favorite of mine. Pecan pie, it's rich, so be careful. And, then there's a vanilla cake with icing.” He stood deciding, “so, help yourself and then afterwards, you can let your staff know they can lunch in here today.”

“They'll be thrilled,” he said. “What do you like?”

She picked up a plate, “I'm having a roast beef and tuna sandwich with a pickle and chips. Also, some coffee,” she took a half of each, then some chips and a pickle. “I only got enough for your CIC staff, but replicators are being installed as we speak in the areas you mentioned.”

He chose a tuna and roast beef, “I know they'll be excited.” He then picked another pickle and a few chips and then placed his plate next to hers on a nearby table. Then he got a bowl of minestrone, while she got some chicken noodle.

When both sat down finally, she picked up her soup spoon, “by the way, I spoke with the Doctor not to long ago about the president.”

Bill glanced at her, his attention fully on her. “How is she?”

“Stable,” she replied, he gave a sigh of relief. “It took some work to put the cancer to a stop, now he's treating it. He'll have her sedated for another 24 hours.”

“When can I see her?”

“In about three or four days,” he replied. “As soon as she wakes, she'll be very weak. He wants her strength up for visitors.”

“I can understand,” he said. The tuna was good.

She sighed, “well, tomorrow I need to leave to see my kids and I'll stop by the hospital to see how she is. Anything you'd like me to tell her?”

“Only that,” he replied, “that I love her and miss her.”

“I'd be happy to,” she smiled.

“When is your husband,” he asked, “due home?”

“About three more months,” she replied, with a sigh. He watched her for a moment, then she smiled. “Although, during those months, I'll be very busy with your transition.”

“Will it really,” he asked, “take that long?”

“Hopefully not,” she replied. “By then, you should have a place of your own.” Then she reached over and into her open briefcase sitting on a nearby chair and pulled out a PADD. “Here's some pictures of some ruins on Earth that I downloaded for you. Perhaps they'll look familiar,” she turned it on handing it to him.

Bill knew how to use a PADD now, he started scrolling through the pictures. As he did, he saw the ruins of Egypt, Mexico, Rome and finally Greece. That's when he stopped on a picture of the Parthenon. He studied it for a few moments until he was sure.

He nodded, “this is it.”

Kathryn glanced at it, “the Parthenon? Your ancestors were Greek?”

He shrugged, “I suppose. But, this is the closest structure that resembles the ruins on Kobol. And, the scriptures match our scrolls, but Laura would really be sure. Since she's seen the scrolls of Pythia.”

“Well,” she said, “as soon as she's strong enough, I'll show them to her.”

Bill was about to respond when the phone nearby beeped, the guard answered it, he waited. “Admiral, Lt. Agathon,” he informed, “would like you to know, Admiral Janeway's raptor is ready for her trip to Colonial One.”

“Thank you, corporal,” he said. He looked at her, “whenever your ready.”

“After desert,” she said. “I want you to try the pecan pie.”

“Sounds good,” he said, and she got up to get each of them a piece. 

During desert, they discussed the Quorum and Lee's involvement before and after life in the military. Kathryn learned of Bill's divorce and the death of his other son, Zack and the tension for a few year's afterwards. Now both were closer than before, since the attack on the colonies. Although they both had differences in opinion on various subjects.

They reminded her of Tom and Owen Paris. They're early adult relationship was rocky as well, but as soon as Voyager returned from the Delta Quadrant, it had been mended and all had been forgiven and forgotten, especially with the birth of Miral.

Once done, they headed to the landing bay where the raptor was waiting. Athenia was going to bring her to Colonial One. Bill was going back to the CIC until she returned.

He told her he'd see her when she returned as she boarded the raptor and the doors closed.

=/\=

When the raptor docked inside the landing bay of Colonial One, Kathryn stepped out to meet Lee Adama, who waited. She'd met Lee once before, and found him a charming and smart young man.

He was also the youngest interim president to the Colonies for those few days when Roslin was presumed lost on the Cylon basestar. And, he held the position responsibly.

“Admiral Janeway,” he said, holding out his hand to her. “A pleasure to finally talk to you at last.”

She shook his hand, “same here, Mr. Adama. Your father has spoken very highly of you and how proud.”

Lee's eyes clouded with a past memory, then cleared, he nodded, “yes, well – we've had it difficult in the beginning. I'm just happy we worked through it.”

“He is as well,” she agreed. “I've discussed with your father how tragedy and conflict can bring unlikely people together.”

“That's true,” he said and began to lead her towards the hatch and stairway that led to the upper level of the ship.

“Including your father,” she said, “and the president.”

Lee was quiet for a moment as they reached the top. Then he sighed turning to her, “I've always liked and respected President Roslin. She's a remarkable woman and it took awhile for my father to see the same thing.” He smiled softly, “when I noticed how their relationship had changed since the basestar, well, I'm happy for him. Both of them.”

“I can tell,” she said, softly.

“I just hope she lives,” he said.

“She will,” Kathryn reassured. “In fact, the Doctor has found the cure and he's now treating her for it. She'll be sedated for at least another 24 hours.”

“My father must be relieved,” he said, with a sigh. She nodded with a smile. “And, so will the Quorum–”

“Shall we?” she asked.

“This way,” he said and led her into the doorway that was the main office of Laura's working zone.

Once they entered, the 12 members of the Quorum were introduced to Kathryn, who had many questions. She was willing to answer as much as she could, so she was given a chair at the head of the table – Laura's usual spot – and a cup of coffee.

But, before anybody could start, Kathryn spoke with the doctor assigned to Colonial One, who advised her, all 12 members checked out healthy.

“Does that mean,” Tom Zarek asked, “we can now go to Earth?”

“In a few days,” Kathryn said. “An unused dorm at the academy is being cleaned and prepped for as many as it will allow. We're currently looking for other locations, some to hold the families.”

“The Quorum's,” said Zarek, “decided to stay together once we've settled. Are there houses or neighborhoods we can live close by?”

“Well, there probably are,” she replied, “somewhere around the world. But, your group can still live apart and be together within minutes if necessary if you'd like.”

“How?” one asked.

“Transporters,” she said, “and there are also very fast shuttle services. So, not to worry.”

“How do these transporters work?” Lee asked.

“It's a special device,” she told them, “that breaks down your body into molecules, sends it to another transporter, which then resolidifies you.”

“Is it safe?” another asked, shocked.

Kathryn smiled with a nod, “yes, it's very safe. There are lots of safety protocols in place. We don't expect you to jump into the first one, but just not to be afraid.”

“How's the president?” Zarek asked.

“Currently undergoing,” she replied, “treatment for her cancer. But, she's stable and responding well.”

“She'll live?” another asked.

“Yes,” Kathryn replied, with a nod. “She should be back to you hopefully by early next week.”

“Thank the gods,” the priest exclaimed.

“I'm happy she's doing well,” she said, “since I can't wait to meet her.”

“The president,” one said, “has been our savior and the one person who knew how to find Earth.”

“I have heard of,” she said, “some wonderful things about her.” She sighed, “well, does anybody else have anymore questions?” Nobody responded, she looked to Lee, “perhaps I should head back?” He nodded and stood, she began to, “if you do think of others, you know where to find me. I'll keep in touch when it's time to leave.”

“Thank you,” Zarek said, “Admiral Janeway.”

“My pleasure,” she said and followed Lee out.

Zarek stared after Kathryn and shook his head, “what a woman,” he said to himself. He also saw she was married, but saw how smart and beautiful she was and envied her husband.

=/\=

Once Kathryn returned to the Galactica, Bill informed her DeAnna had requested to meet with her, as soon as possible. Kathryn wanted to get home for the next couple of days.

Her job was almost done here, other than coordinating the colonists move into the temporary shelters, until they knew where they wanted to live.

She had dinner with Bill and a few of his staff, after showing them how to use a replicator. She told him she'd be leaving the next day to go home, check on the kids and visit Laura at the hospital.

She also had to plan the press conference for when the Quorum first arrived and their shuttle to the academy dorm.

She was changing for bed when her comm beeped. She pulled on her robe, walked over and sat down activating her screen to find Chakotay on the other side.

“Good evening,” she said, with a soft smile.

“Hello,” he said. “Did I just catch you again?”

She shook her head, “no, not tonight. How are you?”

“Tired,” he replied, with a sigh. “But, I think we're almost done. Another week or two.” 

“So you'll be home sooner?” she asked, somewhat excited.

“Hopefully,” he replied, with a smile. “You look beautiful, as always.”

She cupped her chin in her hand gazing at him, “I miss you.”

“I miss you,” he said softly. Then sighed, “so, how's the transition going?”

“Well,” she said, “the exams are almost done. I'll be settling their governing council to quarters by next week. I'm going home to check on the kids, report to the council and visit their president at the hospital starting tomorrow for the next couple of days.”

“Then the rest go?”

She nodded, “in groups. Most families first, and then the rest. It'll still take a couple of months as some quarters become available. I still have to meet with their cylon adversary and see what they want. But, that's after I come back.”

“You'll do fine,” he said. “I know your the best diplomat around.”

“Your just biased,” she replied, with a slight blush. “But, thank you and I love you for saying that.”

“I only speak the truth,” he said simply.

“I know,” she said and stifled a yawn. She wanted to retire early, so she could be home to see the kids before school. “I think I'm more tired than I thought ”

“I'll let you go,” he said, longing to curl up in bed with her again.

“I'm sorry,” she told him, feeling drowsy. “I wish you were here and also to meet Bill Adama. He's a wonderful and courageous man, you wouldn't believe what he's been through.”

“I will,” he replied, “and I wish I were there too. Goodnight, my love.”

“Goodnight,” she said. “I love you.”

“I love you,” he said, blew her a kiss and cut the transmission.

Kathryn yawned and stretched and then stood up, turned off the lights and found her way into her bunk. She fell asleep almost immediately.

Early the next morning, Kathryn met with Bill briefly for some coffee and a bagel. She told him she'd be back in two days and will have a definite day for the Quorum's move to their quarter's on Earth.

She also left him a commbadge linked to her, so he could contact her anytime with questions. He saw her and her aide off in the Delta Shuttle with other personal and then returned to the CIC.

=/\=

Meanwhile at the base hospital, the Doctor had stopped the treatment on Laura, determining the cancer was finally gone. Her color had improved and vitals were stronger. She was also breathing on her own again.

He took her off life support and then stimulated her hair back. He was pleased and delighted at her reddish locks. Before waking her, she was transferred to a private room with a small balcony that had a view of Starfleet Headquarters in the distance.

Once she'd been moved onto a larger and more comfortable bed, he had a nurse administer a stimulate to wake her, then waited patiently.

Laura started to moan softly as she rose towards consciousness. Then her eyes fluttered a few times and slowly opened. She took in a deep breath as her eyes fully opened taking in her surroundings.

“Good morning,” he said gently.

Laura glanced around her, not recognizing her surroundings or the man standing beside her. “What happened? Who–?”

“Your at Starfleet Medical,” he informed her. “I've just finished curing you of your cancer–”

Laura blinked, not quite believing what she heard. “Gone? No, it's just been suppressed.”

He shook his head, “no, President Roslin. Your cancer is completely gone, although it took some creativity. That's why I've kept you sedated for the last four days.”

Laura couldn't believe it, but she did feel better, although very weak. “Thank the Gods,” she said. “And, I'm on Earth?” He nodded, “and you are–?”

“Doctor Joe,” he told her, “but, no last name.”

“Why not?”

“I'm a hologram,” he replied. “That's an image created with forcefields and light.”

“I've never heard of that,” she said. She attempted to sit, he then showed her the touch controls for the bed on the sides to raise it. She slowly brought her head up, but then stopped almost immediately. “Why do I feel so dizzy and weak?”

“That's due to the treatments,” he replied. “But, you'll get stronger in the next couple of days. Don't worry.”

She nodded, “okay,” then smiled at him. “Thank you Doctor, for all you've done.” She sighed, “I'm hungry.”

“I'll have some nourishment,” he replied, “brought into you shortly. I'm going to keep you on liquid for about 24 hours until your stronger.” 

Laura nodded closing her eyes briefly, letting some disorientation pass. “Okay,” she said, then sighed, “may I have some water please?”

“Of course,” he said, signaling for the nurse to pour her a glass. “And in case you haven't noticed, I've stimulated your original hair back. It's a beautiful shade of red, by the way.”

Laura opened her eyes and reached up to feel her head, no longer feeling its baldness, but it's renewed, luxurious locks. She gasped in shock and joy, “oh my god!” Her new hair actually felt thicker than before, “may I have a mirror?” She was handed a small round hand mirror and gazed at herself. “I almost forgot what I looked like.” Bill would be thrilled with this.

“That's understandable,” he said. “Hair is my specialty and you do look much better.”

She nodded and then gazed around, “may I have my glasses please?”

“Here you go,” he said, handing them to her. She took them slowly putting them on, he smiled, “they compliment you nicely.”

Laura sipped her water and gazed up at him, “thank you,” and reached out to him taking his hand gently surprised to find he had no warmth, but felt human. “I can't believe what you've done for me.”

“Anytime,” he said, “President Roslin.” He sighed, squeezed her hand gently and let go. “I want you to rest the next couple of days. Some food should be here anytime, and you might get a visitor a day or two later.”

“Admiral Adama?”

He shook his head, “not yet, but your liaison, Admiral Janeway, my former captain and she'll probably bring Admiral Paris with her.”

“Okay,” she said.

“Call us if you need anything,” he said, indicating to the call button. “And, here's the control to the video screen, in case you want to see anything on the news or a program.” She nodded, “have a good day.” He walked out.

Laura relaxed against the bed, she'd watch the news later. Right now she was hungry and very tired. She couldn't believe she had been on Earth for almost a week. She glanced over to the partially opened blinds in front of two doors. It was sunny out and she could make out some buildings in the distance.

She wanted to walk over to those doors and look out, but didn't think she had the strength. Laura wanted to share the view with Bill. A knock was heard at the door and she gazed over to find a dietary aide carrying in a tray, “oh, wonderful,” she said, as the aide placed the tray on her nearby bed table.. She noticed the woman's pointed ears and slanted eyebrows. She started to raise the bed as the female alien pulled the table in front of her. “Your not human, are you?”

“No, ma'am,” she replied politely. “I'm a Vulcan.”

“'Vulcan'?” Laura said. “Is your kind only involved with hospital work?”

She shook her head, “no, ma'am. The Vulcan's primary strength are in the sciences. Most of us are either doctor's, nurses, science officers and tactile officer's on starships.”

“And, what are you,” Laura asked curiously, “doing serving food for?”

The aide quirked her eyebrow slightly, “this is part of my training as a nurse. To learn how to interact with patients.”

“I see,” she said, with a soft smile. “I think that's an excellent idea. What's your name?”

“T'Kara,” she replied.

“That's a lovely name,” Laura said.

“If you say so, ma'am,” T'Kara replied. “If you'll excuse me, but I have to finish my rounds.”

“Of course,” Laura said, perplexed at T'Kara's lack of appreciation to a compliment. T'Kara left and she lifted her tray lid to find a mug of coffee and a bowl of broth.

She tried the broth and found it was chicken, with a few pieces included. It was hot and the best she'd had in months.

=/\=

Kathryn had arrived home in time to see Kolopak off to school and to bring Chloe to preschool. She threw her soiled uniforms into the laundry, repacked for another few days on the Galactica.

She thanked Sam again for watching the kids, told her it'd be a few more days and left to meet with the transition council to discuss progress, the upcoming press conference and what accommodations were ready.

That took most of the morning, once done, she want to her office to deal with various paperwork and have lunch. She left for the hospital afterwards, when the Doctor called to inform her Roslin had regained consciousness.

=/\=

Kathryn met up with the Doctor by the nurses station on the 10th floor. He led her towards Laura's room at the end of the corridor.

“So, she's recovering?”

“Very well,” he replied, with a nod. “She's going to be weak for a few days, but will be up for visitor's soon. I did mention your visit, however.”

Kathryn nodded and was about to respond when she noticed an officer from the Galactica walking slowly down the corridor with the assistance of a cane and a therapist. “Whose that?”

“Lieutenant Felix Gaeta,” he replied. “He was sent here for a postsecondary infection after the removal of his lower right leg. We put on a new prosthetic after the infection was cleared. He's learning how to walk on it now.”

“Better?”

“And, more comfortable,” he replied. “Within a few days, he should be without the cane.”

“That's good,” she said. They were outside Laura's room, “she awake?”

“The last I heard,” he replied, “she had just woke from a nap.” They entered to find Laura sitting up more in bed and watching the news. “Good afternoon, madame president. How are you feeling?”

“Much better,” Laura replied, seeing another officer with him about her age. “Thank you.”

“I'd like to introduce,” he said, “you to Admiral Kathryn Janeway. She's been your liaison to Earth.”

Kathryn stepped up to the bed, “welcome to Earth, President Roslin. I'm happy to see your doing well.”

“So am I,” she said.

“May I visit for a few minutes?” Kathryn asked her.

“Of course,” she said and Kathryn pulled up a comfortable chair nearby.

“Well, if you'll excuse me,” the Doctor said and left.

Once he was gone, Laura glanced at Kathryn, “your technology is amazing. Not only in the medical field, but holographic doctors? My government would never have invested in this.”

“It was always like this,” Kathryn said. “It took several centuries to get to this stage.”

“You wouldn't never know,” she said. “And, my dietary aide is a Vulcan?” Kathryn nodded, “she's very polite and studying to be a nurse, but she didn't respond to my compliment.”

“What do you mean?”

Laura sighed, “she has a lovely name, T'Kara. I told her so, all she told me was, I'm glad you think so or something like that.”

Kathryn smiled leaning back in the chair, “let me explain. The Vulcan's don't show emotions and they take year's of control not to have them.”

Laura was surprised, “but, why?”

“Centuries ago,” Kathryn replied, “the Vulcan's were a violent and emotional race. They were out of control, so to speak. But, one got fed up and started to change all that, his name was Surak. He showed them that the lack of emotion would lead to better lives and to live in peace and logic.”

“It's obviously worked,” she said, “for them.”

Kathryn nodded, “yes. Today, the Vulcan's are known as pacifists, although they've had a rebel or two in their past. In human friendships, they can be very compassionate and thoughtful. One of my closest friends is a vulcan, he was my tactile officer. But, don't tell them this, they'll feel insulted.”

“I'll try to remember,” Laura said, with a smile. She sighed, “so, please tell me what I've missed.”

Kathryn told her of the completed exams, the addition's of the replicators, the pending press conference in two days and the accommodations for all her people. They also spoke of her upcoming meeting with DeAnna.

“She's smart,” Laura told her, “and very quick. Your best bet is to lay your cards out with her from the start. She'll respect you for that and there'll be no surprises.”

“'Surprises'?” Kathryn asked curiously. “Do you think she'd attack?”

Laura thought for a moment, then shook her head, “no, but I really want to maintain the alliance. I took a huge risk to bring them with us when we jumped here.”

“I see,” she said, then sighed. “I'll be sure to keep her in check.” She noticed Laura was starting to look alittle drained. “I think I should let you rest–”

“Oh, no,” Laura said, she was really starting to enjoy her visit.

“I'll be back tomorrow,” Kathryn said. “Besides, the Doctor will be very upset with me if I exhaust you.”

“I guess your right,” she said, resting her head back. “Thank you for everything.”

“I'm happy to help,” Kathryn said, she stood up and took Laura's hand. “And, it was a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Same here,” Laura said. Kathryn smiled at her and then left. Laura lowered her head and closed her eyes. She was woken by a nurse an hour later who was checking her vitals and giving her an immune strengthening shot.

After her dinner of a beef broth, coffee and what she found was a strawberry flavored jello for dessert. Once she ate, she watched some of the news with a piece on the Colonists and stared out of her window with a longing at the same time.

She also felt stronger and really wanted to look outside. So, she pulled off the blanket and bed sheet, managing to swing her legs over the side. She discovered she was dressed in a blue hospital gown, which was very soft and comfortable.

Laura took a deep breath and slowly pushed herself to her feet. It didn't take long for her to sit back down, because the room spun and she almost fell. She was trying to get up again when she heard, “President Roslin!” It was the Doctor, “what do you think your doing?”

“I want to see–” she started, as he came into her field of view, alarm seen on his face.

“See, what?”

She groaned, “Earth. I want to see Earth!”

He sighed and gently helped her back onto the bed, “well, it'll still be there tomorrow. I assure you. Besides, it's dark out and you won't be able to see much.”

“Doctor, I–”

He pulled her blanket over her, “if you promise to stay put overnight, I promise to get you to the window tomorrow. Okay?”

Laura sighed, knowing she had no choice, “I promise.”

“I just want you to,” he said gently, “get your strength back. And, to have no accidents while doing so.”

“I understand,” she said.

He nodded, “good. Well, on the other hand, your progressing nicely. Keep it up and you many return to your people next week.”

“I hope so,” she replied, she missed Bill.

He was checking her vitals, “well, your looking much better than earlier. Try to get some sleep and we'll try not to disturb you too much.” She nodded, “call if you need anything.”

“I will,” she said, he smiled at her and lowered the lights.

Laura turned off the vidscreen and closed her eyes.

The next morning after Kathryn saw the kids off to school, she left for the office to tend to a few matters that had come up with the Colonists. They weren't priorities, just a few colonists showed some apprehension about using the transporters. So, she arranged for several transports that would dock on the Galactica for those wishing to travel that way.

Then she called Bill to let him know how Laura was doing. She spoke privately with him during lunch. He was relieved on her recovery and asked when he could see her. She informed him, after the press conference with the Quorum. She also told him she'd be back the next day to prepare to meet with DeAnna and to prepare the Quorum for the press conference. He told her he'd expect her whenever she was available.

Once she had lunch, she headed over to the hospital to visit with Laura and to pass on Bill's personal message.

=/\=

Laura was just finishing her first solid meal since being admitted and treated at the base hospital. She'd slept most of the night, aside from being woken twice to check vitals and a blood test to check her treatment prognosis.

The Doctor informed her that sometime after lunch he'd let her look out the window with the assistance of a wheelchair. She was watching an old movie on the vidscreen when Kathryn entered knocking softly on the door.

Laura glanced over, “oh, hello. Please, come in!”

Kathryn smiled, “my, you do look so much better.” She sat down next to the bed, “how do you feel?”

“Better,” she replied, “and alittle stronger.”

“I heard,” Kathryn said, “you tried to get out of bed last night.”

Laura groaned, she rested her head against the pillow. “I bet.” Then sighed, “I thought I was strong enough, but the Doctor caught me.”

Kathryn smirked, “I've been under his care a few times and I can tell you, the one thing he doesn't like, is his patients taking off mid-treatment. Even if it's temporary.”

“I found that out,” she said, with a nod.

“And,” Kathryn added, “I spoke with the admiral.”

Laura tried not to show her excitement, “really? How is he?”

Kathryn saw Laura's color deepen at Bill's name, she smiled, “he's fine and he misses you.” She smiled softly, “he also told me to tell you that he loves you and will see you soon.”

“So, I guess you know,” Laura asked softly.

“We talked,” she replied, with a nod. “I noticed how he reacted to your illness and how worried he was.”

“And the Quorum?”

“They're concerned as well,” she replied. “And, Dr. Baltar expressed his concern to me a few days ago.”

“Did he?” Laura asked, mildly surprised. Kathryn nodded, “that's interesting.”

“The admiral only,” she said, “let me know alittle of Dr. Baltar. He was your vice president, then ran against you and was president for a year.”

“Yes,” she replied.

“Why such a short term?” Kathryn asked.

Laura sighed, “I learned recently and had my suspicions confirmed that he gave the government defense codes to the Cylons, who then, attacked the colonies.”

“On purpose?” Kathryn asked shocked.

Laura shook her head, “no, he apparently was involved with a cylon, Caprica Six, as she was known then. She's the one who accessed the system. He was rescued shortly after the attacks.” She sighed, “to make a long story short, he was chosen as vice president, also was the one to create the Cylon Detector.” She sighed, “we just don't know if it truly worked.”

Before Kathryn could respond, a voice said, “excuse me?”

Laura looked over to see a nurse at the doorway, “yes?”

“The Doctor,” she replied, “asked me to bring you this.” She stepped out briefly and returned with a wheelchair. She brought it over next to the bed, “he'll be right in.”

Laura was finally going to see Earth, she was excited. “My glasses?”

“All your personal,” she replied, “belongings are kept in the drawer next to your bed.”

“Let me help,” Kathryn said, sensing the urgency. She stood up, walked around to the other side and pulled open the drawer. “Here you go,” she handed Laura her glasses and found a delicate silver cuff bracelet. “This is beautiful,” and handed it to her.

“It was my mother's,” she said, putting it back on. “She died of the same cancer almost 10 year's ago.”

“And you survived,” Kathryn said.

“Thanks to your technology,” Laura said. “If we hadn't arrived like we did, I'd probably be dead now.”

Kathryn stared at her, surprised at her admission and honesty. “Yes, probably,” she agreed, “but, I'm glad you didn't.”

Laura stared at her, finding a new friend and common ground. She smiled softly, “so am I,” and Kathryn smiled back understanding.

“Well,” said the Doctor, appearing at the door. “Are you ready to see Earth, Madame President?”

“Definitely,” Laura said, and the nurse stepped over pulling the blanket and sheet off her. Kathryn stepped out of the way, but ready to assist if necessary. She given a short, matching robe and pulled it on. Then the nurse pulled the wheelchair next to the bed and locked it.

They stood beside her, “ready?” He asked, she nodded, “now, push up off the bed and when you feel unsteady, just grab our arms, okay?”

“Okay,” she said and focused. She took a deep breath and began to stand slowly. As she straightened, a wave of dizziness passed her, she reached out, they took her hands steadying her. 

“Wow!” And closed her eyes.

“Take it slowly,” he told her, as she stood there.

Laura breathed slowly and felt the room steady, once she felt like it was, she slowly opened her eyes. “It's good,” she told them, “it's all good now.”

“Okay,” he said, and let her take the first step. She did without a wobble, “very good. Now, if you can turn and sit in the chair, you've done a lot.”

Laura managed to turn on the ball of a foot and sat down slowly. She let out a held breath, “I didn't know it was going to be this hard,” she stated.

“Yes,” he said, “but, now each day, it'll get better as you get stronger. I'm going to get you into some therapy later today and the next few days.” The nurse had left, he looked at Kathryn, “I could take her to the window or would you like to admiral?”

“I'd be happy to,” Kathryn said. “I'll call you when she's ready to go back to bed.”

“Very well,” he said and walked out.

Kathryn walked over and stood behind the chair, “it's a beautiful spring day, so you won't be disappointed.” She pushed it forward to the single, glass balcony door. Then stopped before it, stepped over and touched a sensor padd, letting the door slide open.

A nice, warm and fragrant gust of air blew in, Laura smiled, “oh, that's beautiful!”

“There's more,” Kathryn said, and then pushed her out fully onto the balcony. It was just big enough for two, but had an incredible view of the academy grounds. “Welcome to Earth, Laura.”

Laura gazed around, soaking in the white washed buildings, towering trees and manicured lawns. The view of the water beyond, a huge bridge, mountains even further out and a deep blue sky.

“It's more beautiful,” she finally said, “then I had imagined. What is this place?”

“This is Starfleet Academy,” Kathryn told her. She pointed to the building on the far side of the campus, “that's the Command School,” then to the one on the left with the distinct silver arches over the facade. “That's the Sciences building, one of the biggest. Over there,” she pointed to the right, “is engineering. There are other smaller buildings, for computer simulations, a gym, the cafeteria, dorms, library and a transporter station.”

“What building is that?” Laura asked, pointing to the large A-framed glass and black steel building by the bridge.

“Starfleet Headquarters,” she replied, “but, that's only the north side. It's a very beautiful and big building. That's where the press conference will be held tomorrow.”

“What's that structure?” Laura asked, pointing to the bridge.

“The San Francisco Bridge,” Kathryn replied. “It's an ancient bridge from a few centuries ago. It was used by fossil fueled vehicles to cross from Oakland to San Francisco. It was kept as a reminder to the past, when most had been taken down. And, yes, it is a spectacular site to the base. Did your homeworld have anything like that?”

“Caprica?” Laura asked, Kathryn nodded. “We did have some bridges a long time ago, but after the first Cylon war, I think they were disused when we transitioned to an ion propulsion system.”

“We started out that way,” Kathryn said, “then warp drive was created. Once the Vulcan's made First Contact, within 50 years, all diseases were gone, there was peace among nations and we soon started to explore beyond our own solar system.”

“How far does your territory go?”

“The Federation covers about,” Kathryn replied, “8000 light years, with over 150 alliances, who work together to promote peace and cooperation among interspacial species.”

“Maybe I'll visit one someday,” Laura said.

“You can,” Kathryn said, and both fell silent listening to the birds, the academy cadets on the campus going to class and the gentle whisper of the warm breeze rustling the leaves on a nearby flower tree.

Laura wanted to see all of Earth, but she also wanted to find a house near some water, as once planned on New Caprica. She sighed, “as soon as I can, I want a house next to some water. It can be a stream, ocean or lake, where the water is cold and clear.”

“There's plenty of places,” Kathryn told her, “like that here.”

“Do you know of any?”

“Some,” she replied, “but, my husband, Chakotay would probably know the perfect place.”

“That's an unusual name,” Laura said.

Kathryn gazed out toward headquarters, she smiled softly, “yes, it's an Indian name. His ancestors were Mayan, who once reigned Mexico. He has a bond with nature and all things surrounding it.”

“You must love him deeply,” she said, noticing Kathryn's deep look.

“We have a history,” Kathryn replied. “He was a freedom fighter I was meant to capture and arrest when we were flung halfway across the galaxy. We then combined crews and he became my first officer for seven years.”

“Did you marry–?”

Kathryn shook her head, “oh no, not until almost a year after our return.”

“Talk about playing hard to get,” Laura commented, with a grin.

Kathryn glanced at her, seeing the twinkle in her friend's eyes. Then she laughed with a nod, “yes, I guess I did.” She sighed, “we didn't always get along, but he was my conscious and my best friend. I was so focused on getting home, I didn't really want to see how he felt about me. Then, with alittle help from some friends, who knew better, they got us together.”

“Children?”

“We have two,” she replied, “a boy and a girl and when each was born, I realized how blessed I really was with him and them.”

Laura was quiet, “I realized the same with Bill a few weeks ago. Although, I don't think we'll have children ”

“Why not?”

“Kathryn,” she said, serious-toned. “I'm recovering from terminal cancer, I've also helped my people find Earth. I'm – very tired right now. And, I know my work still isn't done until I know that the alliance is permanent and we're safe from the rest of the cylon group.”

“I understand,” Kathryn said softly. “But, don't dismiss the idea yet ”

“When the time's appropriate,” Laura said, “I'll discuss it with Bill.” She took another long look around and then sighed, “I'm getting tired. Perhaps I'll go back to bed.”

“Of course,” Kathryn said, and stepped behind her. She began to pull her back into the room. “I'll call the nurse to let her know your ready.”

“I want to thank you,” Laura told her, as Kathryn pulled her up next to the bed. “I needed to see Earth.”

“And, you will again,” Kathryn told her and called the nurse. “Laura, I'd hate to leave you here, but I need to go back to the office to tend to a few more things before heading back to the Galactica.”

“Oh, don't let me stop you,” Laura replied. “I'm happy you spent so much time with me.”

“Any message for the admiral?”

Laura thought for a moment, “yes, tell him I love him and can't wait to see him again.”

“I will,” she said, just as the nurse appeared in the door. “I'll be back tomorrow with the Quorum after the press conference.”

“I'll see you then,” Laura said and Kathryn smiled with a nod and left.

=/\=

After Kathryn returned to her office, she dealt with some minor paperwork and let her aide know to have her shuttle ready for another trip to the Galactica in an hour.

She also called Bill to let him know she'd be returning that evening and to have the Quorum present to be prepped for the press conference the next day. A special transport was heading to the ship now to take them all to Earth, along with their belongings.

The dorm was ready for the first Colonials. It was an six floor dorm, equipped with 350 rooms, 25 which were apartment-like for the top students in the class. All rooms were fully equipped with bathrooms, replicators, a two-person dining set and desks.

The Quorum would stay in the apartments, located on the sixth floor. Laura and Bill's would also be there, when it was time for them to transfer. Although both were cohabitating in his quarters on board, Kathryn still wasn't sure if they'd want their own space.

Before leaving for the Galactica, she went home briefly to see the kids, give them each a hug, thank Sam again and then beamed up to Spacedock to meet her shuttle.

=/\=

Bill was waiting for her when her shuttle docked and he walked with her back to the ward room.

“How are the replicators,” she asked him, “working out?”

He smiled, “well, we had a few incidents of confusion on various dishes, but, it was worked out.”

“That's good,” she said. “To tell you the truth, I don't get along with them well. Chakotay home cooks when he's home and I prefer it that way.” They entered the ward room, her aide set her briefcase on a nearby table. She turned to him, “the president is recovering nicely and getting stronger each day.”

“That's good to know,” he said.

“You'll be able,” she replied, “to visit her tomorrow after the press conference.” He nodded, “and Laura says she misses and loves you.” He smiled, his face lit up and that caused her to smile. “Also, let your Quorum know to have their belongings packed first thing in the morning. They'll be brought to their temporary quarters right after the trip to the hospital.”

“I'll pass on the word,” he told her. “And, DeAnna's getting impatient. I told her you'd be able to meet with her within the next two days.”

“That should work,” she said, then sighed. “Well, since there's a little time, I'd like to see your logs regarding Admiral Cain.”

“I'll have them,” he said, “brought over to you.” She nodded and opened her computer as he turned to leave. Then he turned back, “Kathryn?”

“Yes?” she looked over at him.

“Thank you,” he said, “for everything.”

She smiled at him, “it's my pleasure, Bill.” He smiled and walked out.

The transport for the Quorum arrived early the next morning and the excitement was felt all over the hanger deck, as the governing council arrived for their trip to Earth.

Kathryn met up with Tom Paris, who was chosen for this special transport. When he stepped out, Kathryn introduced him to Bill and the Quorum

Once all had boarded and their belongings stowed in two large lockers in the back, Kathryn had them all sit as the transport powered up, she explained they'd be taking the scenic route to Earth.

She then sat down next to Bill and turned on the viewscreen that showed the direction off the ship. Once they were clear of the landing bay, Tom brought them from around the moon and a gasp was heard as Earth came into view.

Bill couldn't help his excitement, she smiled at him, “it'll take us about an hour to land. We're only traveling at sublight.”

He nodded, “that's okay,” and noticed several ships in private docks to the portside. “What's over there?”

“That's McKinley Station,” she replied. “That's where all refits are done on Starfleet ships.” She waited as they passed several ships en route to and from the solar system. “At least when your fleet jumped into a high orbit, there weren't any collisions.”

“That's good,” he said. “How long is the press conference?”

“About 20 minutes,” she replied. “And then we'll go to the hospital to visit Laura.” She sighed, “in fact, you'll be surprised how healthy and good she looks.”

“I can't wait,” he said, “but, would it be possible to see her alone first?”

“Of course,” she replied, they were quiet for the next few minutes. As they came around the moon, Earth was bigger and Spacedock could be seen in the distance. Once closer, she stood up facing everyone, “we'll be landing in the next 10 minutes.”

Everyone applauded, then someone asked, “what place is that?”

“Spacedock,” Kathryn replied. “That's where returning fleet and private ships dock temporarily from a mission or before departure. There's also offices, a hospital and various shops and restaurants available. The bigger ships can't dock there and have to dock at an external port.” Tom angled around Spacedock on final approach. “The group has also been assigned an aide to answer any questions or deal with any issues once your settled into your quarters.”

“Where's that?” one asked.

“We've renovated an unused,” she replied, “dorm on the academy grounds.”

Suddenly Tom's voice said, “head's up everyone, welcome to Earth. We'll be landing in five minutes.” Everyone applauded, Kathryn smiled and felt the ship enter the upper atmosphere with a slight bump. She returned to her seat and pointed out New York, Houston, Los Angeles and finally San Francisco on the final approach.

As the station came into view, she stood up to talk to the press coordinator from a private comm located in Tom's cockpit. She confirmed all news wire's were present, the security tightened up and a hover car waiting outside for the trip to the hospital.

Right before she returned to her seat, Tom said, “are they excited?”

“You have no idea,” she replied.

“When's Chakotay,” he asked, “due home?”

She sighed, “hopefully within the next couple of months.” She patted his shoulder and stepped out to the main cabin. She then got everyone's attention, “we'll be landing on a private pad at the transport station in a couple of minutes. I was told the place is filled with press from the whole federation and there are some private ones as well. 

“When we arrive,” she continued, “you'll be escorted down some stairs to the press room to answer any questions. After about 20 minutes, you'll be taken to the hospital to visit the president.”

“Will she be watching?” Bill asked.

Kathryn nodded, “I'm sure she'll watch, as well as, the rest of the world.” They passed over the Golden Gate, “then after that, we'll take you to your temporary rooms.” The transport was slowly descending to the pad. After a moment it touched down softly and Tom powered the engines down. He'd wait here to bring both her and Bill back to the Galactica afterwards.

“Ready?” she asked, they nodded starting to stand. She stepped over to the airlock on the portside and opened it. The door slid up and to the side as the two steps extracted out to the deck. She stepped out and was greeted by a tall, black officer with arched eyebrows and pointed ears.

“Captain Tuvok,” she said, as Bill then stepped out and beside her, letting everyone else disembark. “I'd like you to meet Admiral William Adama of the Battlestar Galactica and the governing council of the 12 Colonies.”

“Captain,” Bill said, with a nod. He recognized Tuvok from his past conversations with Kathryn about her former crew.

“Welcome to Earth, admiral,” Tuvok said.

“Tuvok will be your liaison,” she told them, “here on Earth while you settle on where you'd like to live and what you'd like to do.”

“The press is waiting, admiral's,” Tuvok reminded them.

“Let's go,” Kathryn said, happy this wasn't Voyager's press conference again. She vividly remembered the ship's press conference after a brief conference on board. She had answered a few questions, then was escorted to a private suite on base to wait for her debriefings.

She didn't see much of the senior staff or crew during then, except in passing or during various interviews. She couldn't wait to finish to be with her family again and take a long vacation before returning to duty.

It was going to be different for the Colonials. This was a new life and home and there'd be another period of adjustment. She'd be there for any of them, in case anyone would need her.

Tuvok led the group downstairs to an enclosed waiting area. While the conference was going on, a group of guards would be transferring their belongings to the waiting car. Monitors also were on showing the waiting press. “Admiral Janeway,” he said, “will bring you out in a moment.”

Kathryn walked to the door and it slid open, she turned slightly to all and smiled, then walked out.

=/\=

The moment she stepped out the press went crazy, shouting questions. She stepped up to the podium holding up her hands to quiet them.

After a moment it had quieted down, “thank you,” she said. “I know you have questions. And, what I can't answer, I'm sure Admiral Adama could.” She took a moment, then, “okay, first question.”

“How far have they traveled?” one asked.

“About a million light years,” she replied. “There are just under 40,000 survivors from the attacks on their world.”

“Who are the cylons?”

“They're a robotic race,” she replied, “that they first went to war with 40 years ago. They evolved to look human and that's when they attacked again.”

“They were created by them?” another asked.

“Yes,” she nodded. She looked to the guard on the side and nodded for him to open the side door. “The council and the admiral will be in any moment. You may ask your questions to the admiral, but, please keep them brief.”

When Bill was indicated it was time to go, he indicated for all to follow. He walked out behind the guard and the lights from the press blinded him for a moment, then they adjusted and he spotted Kathryn at the podium, who smiled and had him walk over.

“Please,” she said to the press, “welcome Admiral William Adama of the Battlestar Galactica and the colonial fleet council.” She stepped out of the way for him.

When Bill stepped up to the podium and gazed out at his fellow ancestors and a few unusual aliens he'd never knew existed, the apprehension he was feeling disappeared.

The press asked him various questions about his own self, career in the colonial military, the cylons and the attacks. When they asked about Laura, he explained her role since the attacks and her cancer.

That's when Kathryn added, “however, President Roslin is currently being treated at Starfleet Medical for the past week. Her doctor claims she's been cured and is just giving her time to recover. Thank you, that'll be all,” and had the group ushered back into the back room. Once the door closed, she said, “now that's over, as soon as the press is gone, I have a transport out on the side to take you to your rooms at the dorm.

She continued, “there'll also be a conference room on your floor in order to you to talk openly.”

“Are we going to visit,” one asked, “President Roslin first?”

She nodded, “yes, in fact, the hover car is waiting now.” A few moments later, she was told the room to and from had been cleared for their departure. She and Tuvok led them out to a bright and warm day to an official Starfleet blue transport.

The doors were open, she had them board first and then she and Bill joined them. Once the doors closed, the car lifted off the ground and began to move swiftly down the middle of the guided track located on the designated road towards the hospital.

=/\=

Once they arrived at the hospital, Kathryn led the group up to the ninth floor, where most of Galactica's patients were recovering. As they passed the central nurses station, the Doctor was alerted to their arrival. He met up with them there, where was introduced by Kathryn.

“The president,” he told them, “has recovered very well. She's regained most her strength and should be back to you by next week.”

“Did she see the press conference?” Bill asked.

He nodded, “yes and found how much she's missed all of you.” Then looked at Bill, “and she's anxious to see you, admiral.”

“Ready?” Kathryn asked him.

“Very much,” he replied.

She looked at the rest, “if you all don't mind, Admiral Adama would like a few private minutes with President Roslin. I'll have the Doctor bring you down shortly.” She and Bill began to walk down towards Laura's room.

As they walked, he recognized a few of his own people in their rooms and then spotted Gaeta just outside Laura's room, whom he had just finished visiting.

“Admiral!” he said, with a grin.

Bill noticed the prosthetic and Gaeta's ability to stand alone and steady. “Lieutenant Gaeta,” he said, with a smile. “You look much better.”

“Thank you, sir,” he said. “Once my infection was treated, I was fitted with this. I feel much better, they're terrific here. I think I'll be going back in the next couple of days.”

“Well,” Bill said, “I can't wait to have you back in the CIC again.”

“Thank you, sir,” he replied and then moved on.

A moment later outside Laura's room, Kathryn looked at him. “She's waiting,” she said, he nodded. Then she walked in, he followed, “Laura, I have a visitor whose been anxious to see you.”

Laura was sitting up in bed, her hair was now brushed and pulled back with a clip, she was wearing her glasses and had on her pajamas. Also a special blue bed jacket with embroidered flowers on the lapel with a button in the center to close. It was a gift from Kathryn, who knew she'd want to look as presidential as possible for her people's first visit in a week.

She looked over seeing Kathryn, “of coarse, who–?” And then saw Bill behind her and her face lit up. “Bill! I mean – Admiral Adama, I'm so happy–” She was choked up and felt tears sting her eyes.

Kathryn stepped out of the way to allow him to move over to her. He walked over with a gentle smile and sat down on the bed in front of her.

Bill stared at Laura, seeing how beautiful and healthy she looked now. Her skin had a rosy shade against her once pale and gaunt face. Her eyes shown and her hair, it shined under the light.

He then reached up tenderly touching the side of her face, “your so beautiful–” and his voice broke.

She placed her hand over his, “I've missed you–”

Kathryn held her hand to her mouth, witnessing the exchange of love between the couple. She held back her own tears and wondered if Chakotay ever felt this deeply for her.

They touched foreheads, “I love you, Laura,” he whispered. “I'm so happy your better.”

She lifted her head, tears slipped from her eyes, “I love you, too.” And he kissed her tenderly, she held his face in her hands responding. After several moments, they pulled apart and she laughed softly, as he dried her tears. Then she looked over at Kathryn, “thank you, Kathryn. Thank you for bringing him here.”

Kathryn shook her head and cleared her throat, “oh, it was my pleasure. I'm happy to have brought him.”

Laura now felt recomposed, she sighed, “you looked good during that press conference.” He nodded, “and the transition?”

“Going smoothly,” he replied. “Thanks to Kathryn. The council's the first group to be moved. Then the remaining families will be next.”

“I'll be right back,” Kathryn told them. “The council's waiting to visit. So you'll have another three minutes.”

“Okay,” Laura and Kathryn left. She looked at Bill, “she's been a wonderful new friend and liaison. She gave me this bed jacket and had a nurse help me with my hair.”

“Admiral Janeway,” he said, “has been a valuable asset to our arrival. In fact all her people have been. There's been so many changes on board, you won't believe it.”

“I think I will,” she said smiling. Then he did as well. They then embraced tightly for a moment, she closed her eyes as he placed a tender kiss on her neck. She heard the group approaching and pulled away, “their here.” She wiped beneath her eyes quickly and he nodded and stood up just as Kathryn entered the room with everyone.

Laura swung her legs over the side of the bed to face them. She smiled, “it's nice to see everyone again.”

“Madame President,” one said pleased. “You look wonderful!” Everyone agreed with her. “How do you feel?”

“Much better,” she replied. “I'm still alittle weak, but it's better each day.”

“Earth is amazing,” Zarek said. “There's going to be so much to explore and do.” He looked at Kathryn, “admiral, may we see these ruins you told Admiral Adama about?”

“'Ruins?'” Laura asked curiously. “What ruins?”

“Admiral Janeway,” Bill replied, “showed me pictures of some very old ruins in–”

“Greece,” she added.

He nodded, “yes, Greece. They resemble the ruins of Kobol.”

Laura was intrigued, “really? When?”

“Well,” Kathryn replied, “as soon as the Doctor thinks your strong enough.”

“As soon as possible,” Laura said simply. 

Bill had to hold his tongue in front of the Quorum, he wanted Laura to rest and not overexert so soon. There'd be time to see the ruins.

“Also,” Zarek added, “during your absence, the council has unanimously agreed to stay together, even after our resettlement.”

Laura nodded, “I think that's a wonderful idea.” A sudden wave of fatigue passed through her, she closed her eyes.

Kathryn noticed, she turned to everyone, “how about we let President Roslin rest? It's been a long day for her. Besides, I think it's time to take you to your rooms.”

Bill wanted to stay alittle longer, “admiral, if you don't mind, I'd rather wait here for your return to the Galactica?”

Kathryn smiled, “of coarse.” As everyone filed out, she said, “I'll come back once done there. About an hour or so.”

Laura glanced at Bill, he nodded, “that's fine.”

“See you soon,” Kathryn said and walked out.

Bill helped Laura get comfortable on the bed again and then pulled the blanket over her. He then sat down in a chair next to her taking her hand gently. They stared at each other, he sighed, I can't believe it, that your finally cured.”

“I know,” she said softly. “When Doctor Joe told me after I woke up, I had to have him repeat it.”

He stared at her, “Laura – your just so beautiful.” She smiled, “I want to explore this world with you. Kathryn's told me so much, I want to see it all.”

“Her husband,” she said, “is quite knowledgeable on areas to visit as well.” She paused, then, “remember what I told you on New Caprica about my house?”

“By a clear flowing stream,” he replied, with a nod. “I remember.”

She gripped his hand, “I still want that, with you. Kathryn's husband knows these mountains and some sites to check out. Will you help me?”

He then leaned forward, “I'll even help build it.”

Tears stung her eyes, she was so happy they would be together. “Oh Bill – I can't wait–”

“Me neither,” he said gently. She wiped her face, “I love you, Laura Roslin.”

“I love you,” she said tearfully. He stood up and leaned over kissing her gently, she responded.

Then he pulled away sitting back down, “and, we'll install several huge windows to see the landscape.”

She sighed closing her eyes, “know what else would be nice?”

“What?”

“An enclosed deck,” she replied, “with a skylight and a soft bed to lay on to gaze at the stars at night.”

He grinned, “that sounds wonderful.”

Then they heard, “lunch, President Roslin?”

She opened her eyes to see a dietary aide holding a tray of food. She nodded, “oh yes,” he nodded and walked in placing on her bed table. “What is it today?”

He pulled off the cover over the hot food, “you chose a baked chicken with corn stuffing and sliced carrots. There's also a water, a cup of hot coffee, some chicken broth and for desert, a pound cake with some strawberries.”

“Oh, I like those!” Laura smiled. “Thank you.”

“Enjoy,” he said and left.

Laura picked up her fork to eat, then saw Bill staring curiously at her, “want to try something? It's all good.”

He chuckled, “that's okay. I've already had some on the Galactica. As soon as the replicators were added, I sampled. Besides, they give you a meal fit for a king here.”

“And,” she replied, between bites of her chicken. “I eat all of it.”

“That's good,” he said.

“But,” she added, pointing at her strawberries. “I really like those.”

“Yes, so do I,” he agreed.

By the time Laura had finished eating, a nurse came in to let him know Kathryn was en route back to pick him up. She'd arrive in the next ten minutes.

The Doctor also came in to inform Laura of her status and extra physical therapy scheduled for later. He suggested that she rest. If all went well, she'd be released by early the next week.

Laura couldn't wait, once he left, it was almost time for Kathryn to show. He sat beside her, holding hands again.

“Just rest,” he told her, “and get stronger. I miss you.”

“I miss you,” she said, “and I will.” He then kissed her gently.

A moment later, they heard, “I hope I'm not interrupting.”

They pulled away and looked over to find Kathryn in the doorway, “of coarse not, please come in.” She walked in, “how'd they settle in?”

“Quite well,” she replied, with a sigh. “Very happy with their rooms, replicators and a view of the academy.” She looked at Bill, “ready?”

“Yes,” he said and stood up. He kissed Laura's hand, “I'll see you soon.”

“I hope so,” she replied. “Thank you again, Kathryn.”

“I'm happy I did,” she said. “I'll see you in a couple of days.”

Laura nodded, “okay,” and waved goodbye as they left.

=/\=

Kathryn and Bill took her private car back to the main transport station, where they found Tom waiting just outside talking with a former Voyager crew member. Once he saw them, he told the crew member goodbye, who waved at Kathryn and left. As they got nearer, he said, “how'd it go?”

“Very well,” she replied.

“How's the president?”

“Doing wonderfully,” Kathryn said. “She'll probably be back to the Galactica next week.”

“That's good,” he said, as they walked into the busy lobby and towards the entrance of the shuttle. Once they entered the bay, Tom opened the doors and let them enter. “Admiral Adama, I heard about your vipers, sounds impressive.” He closed the doors to let the shuttle pressurize.

“They can be,” he said, “quite maneuverable.”

Kathryn glanced at Tom with a smirk, “I think Bill, Tom is trying to ask if he can try and fly one.”

Bill looked at the young, blonde pilot, “think you can handle it?”

“Oh, yes sir,” Tom said.

“Tom was my conn officer,” Kathryn reminded Bill. “He loves to fly fast and dangerous. Remember I told you he designed the Flyer series shuttles?”

“Of course,” Bill nodded. “A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Paris.” He sighed, “well, I can introduce you to my best pilot, Kara Thrace, otherwise known as Starbuck. She'll give you a crash course on how to fly one, but she'll also want to try your Flyer.”

“That's no problem,” he said. He sighed, “well, let's go. I know your people are probably waiting.” He walked into the cockpit and Kathryn and Bill sat down.

As the shuttle left the terminal, Kathryn glanced at Bill, “so, have any plans once the transition ends?”

He was quiet for a moment, while watching the shuttle ascend to the upper atmosphere, then he sighed, “well, Laura once told me how she wanted to build a cabin near a clear stream of water. I've always thought that an excellent idea.”

“She told me,” Kathryn replied. “Sounds wonderful.”

Suddenly Tom's voice said over the speaker, “Chakotay would know where's a good spot, wouldn't he admiral?”

Kathryn smirked with a shake of her head, “Tom, don't eavesdrop.” He chuckled, they entered a low orbit. “And yes, he will know.”

Bill was confident in his future with Laura now and he also wanted to have Kathryn and her husband as close friends. And, he was curious about their early relationship and how they got together. In all their talks, she never told him much about that. He sighed, “Kathryn, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?”

She glanced at him, “of course not.”

“I know how you told me,” he said, “about your trip across half the galaxy and how long it took. But, you never told me how you and your husband got together.”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Because I think,” he replied, “Laura and myself have the same type of relationship.”

She nodded, “I see,” then paused, “well, I had to make a choice when we were stranded. To unite both crews, I asked him to be my first officer. He knew the situation and agreed that it was the best option. He was a former Starfleet officer and had the most experience.”

“So, during that whole time–?”

“Chakotay and I,” she replied, “remained good friends, well – after a couple of years.”

“Are you kidding?” Tom's voice said. “They danced around each other the whole time.”

Kathryn rolled her eyes, “well, if you want to call it that.”

“I had the idea,” Tom said, “to finally get them to make up.”

“How?” Bill asked.

Kathryn sighed, hoping not relive that night, but knew it made everything better. “Tom, what was the name of that game?”

“Spin the Bottle!” he replied, cheerfully.

“Tom has an infatuation,” she told Bill, “with the 20th Century. There was a game he had a group of us play at a party he and B'Elanna were giving.”

“How does it go?” Bill asked, since he really hadn't played any type of game since the attacks.

“The group sits in a circle,” he replied, “and a bottle is placed in the center. A number is drawn and the first person spins the bottle. When it stops, the person it points to then spins it again. When it stops again, they need to leave the room.”

“For what?”

“For anything I suppose,” she replied. “To talk, to have a drink. But, Tom made the designated area, his room closet.”

“Why?”

“For anything I suppose,” she replied. “Little did I know, he had the bottle marked with special bio sensor's. Mine and Chakotay's. When it was time, he turned each one on when the bottle was spun.” Bill chuckled, “needless to say, we had to go into the closet. And, were told to stay there until we worked out our problems...”

...Once the double doors slid shut on them, Kathryn grunted folding her arms across her chest in the dark. There was plenty of air inside, but she was annoyed she couldn't see.

“This was a setup,” she said, stiffly.

“Think so?” he asked absently, from somewhere in the dark.

“Chakotay, this is Tom,” she stated, “we're talking about!” She heard him moving around, “what are you doing?”

He sighed, “well, attempting to sit. Who knows how long we're going to be in here?”

She heard a quiet thump as he found the floor as he sat down and rested against a wall. “Comfy?”

“Quite, yes,” he replied, they were quiet again. He sighed, “Kathryn, obviously we're put in here for a good reason–”

“–And what reason would that be?”

“We have friends,”he replied, “good friends that care about us.” She snorted again, “listen, let's talk?”

“What if I don't want to?”

“Then, we could end up spending the night,” he replied, “in the Paris' closet.”

She groaned, that's the last thing she wanted. She sighed, “where are you?”

“Here,” he replied, “feel for my hands.” Kathryn reached out blindly moving lower with her own hands to find his. Suddenly, she grasped his wrist, he then gently held both of her hands and pulled her down gently beside him. Once seated, he let her go as she adjusted herself and propped herself up next to him. “Now, can I ask you something?”

“What?”

“Why are you so angry,” he asked, “with me?”

“I'm not-”

“Kathryn,” he said firmly and tenderly, “I know you, remember? We were once close, if I can recall.”

Kathryn felt her throat tighten and tears stung her eyes. She swallowed and whispered, “yes, once.”

“What happened?” he asked curiously.

She shrugged, “I don't know.”

“Yes, you do,” he said. “Please talk to me and tell me what I did.”

She wiped her eyes, “it wasn't you, it was me.”

“What do you mean?”

She sighed, “when I thought that you didn't find me interesting anymore. I distanced myself.”

He chuckled, “what makes you think I wasn't no longer attracted to you?”

“First, after Quarra,” she replied, “when I was trying to cope with everything. And then,” she paused, trying to hold the tears back. “When I found out about you and Seven – I know I'd lost you by then.”

His heart dropped, as she admitted her true feelings for him. “Kathryn, why didn't you tell me?”

“Oh, you know why,” she groaned.

“Because you were,” he asked, “the captain?” She sniffed, but didn't respond. He reached out taking one of her hands gently. “I know why you did and kept me at a distance and I accepted that. I figured, eventually you'd come around.”

“Then, why did you end up,” she asked, “with Seven?”

He shrugged, “she asked me out.”

“And you accepted,” she said, bluntly. “If only I'd seen the signs.”

“What would you have done?”

“I don't know,” she replied, “All I knew was, once I figured out what happened at Quarra, I knew I wanted more with you.”

He couldn't believe it, he grasped her hand, and her fingers curled around his. “Oh, Kathryn, I wish you would have told me.”

“So do I,” she replied, “but, I'm just a coward, Chakotay. I can stand up to the Borg, the Malon, the Devore, but I can't with my heart. Because my duty held me back.”

“You don't have that anymore,” he surmised gently.

She shook her head, “no.”

“So,” he asked, “what's stopping you now?” She didn't answer, “and don't worry about Seven. We haven't been serious since she transferred to Jupiter Station.”

“Chakotay, I–” she said and gently felt his hand reach up and touch her mouth quieting her.

“Ssh,” he said softly, “let me show you how I still feel.”

Suddenly Kathryn felt him kiss her, his warm, soft mouth covered hers. She moaned softly in surprise, then started to respond. He pulled her to him, she wrapped her arms around him as the kiss became deeper.

After several minutes, he pulled away, she gasped trying to catch her breath. “Better?”

“Yes,” she whispered, “oh yes.” He then kissed her again, she held him tighter and felt her blood rush and body become alive. She felt his hands cautiously slide up her sides and stroke the curves of her breasts. She groaned and tilted back her head as he kissed her throat. “Chakotay! Oh god, we can't here–”

He buried his face in her neck, “my place or yours?” He wanted her now more than when they spent those months on New Earth.

Kathryn tried to control her breathing, his hands were caressing her back and the back of her neck. She realized she were practically sitting on his lap and how much she wanted him as well.

“Yours,” she breathed, he lived closer. He kissed her again deeply, she responded and opened her mouth to let his tongue slip in gently. They meshed slowly and she felt one of his hands slide inside her blouse to cup a breast over her bra. She gasped, “Chakotay – wait, we have to stop!”

He then embraced her tightly, gasping as he let his heart slow. He kissed her neck and throat, “oh, Kathryn.” She stroked the back of his neck, “I've missed you.”

She smiled and a tear slid down her face, “I've missed you, too.” Her voice choked up, she was happy they had mended the rift and got even closer.

A moment later, a soft knock was heard outside, “you two okay in there?” It was B'Elanna.

Both laughed softly, and he kissed her face gently,”we're doing just fine, B'Elanna,” she said.

“Well,” she said, “it's been just over an hour – aren't you hungry?”

“You can't imagine–” Chakotay whispered and stroking Kathryn's breast, she shivered and gasped softly.

She then took his hand, “we'll be out in a few minutes.”

“Okay,” B'Elanna said.

“We can eat later,” he said softly.

“Chakotay,” she said, “we can't just leave.”

“I think they'll understand ”

“That we're sex-deprived?” she asked, shocked.

“Well, we are,” he said, simply.

She smirked, then laughed, “yes, we are, but I am hungry.” She then kissed him sweetly, “patience, Chakotay. We'll have all night and tomorrow.”

He didn't answer for a moment, then said deeply, “I love you, Kathryn. I always have and I'll wait.”

Her eyes stung with more tears, she never thought she'd hear those words. “I love you, too,” and they kissed tenderly again. After a moment, she sighed pulling away, “well, let's go.” And moved to get off him, she slowly stood in the dark and began checking her clothing.

As she fixed her blouse the best she could, she also wiped beneath her eyes, he stood up as well. “Ready?” he asked. 

“As ever,” she replied, actually prepared to come out of the closet to announce to all their friends that they were officially a couple. She reached out to take his hand and he took it, then stepped forward.

Once the doors slid open, everyone was waiting with a drink and a plate. Chakotay stayed close and let both their eyes adjust to the light. His arm went around her waist and Kathryn nodded with a smile.

All cheered happily for them and they went to have some food. Once the party ended, they ended up at Chakotay's apartment and became lovers...

..."Three month's later,” Kathryn finished, “we got married.”

“Wow,” Bill said. “That's amazing.”

“I know,” she said, but didn't add that she was also pregnant when they got married. From that point on, everything was happy for them.

“We're almost there,” Tom announced, then, “hey, what type of ship is that?”

Bill looked out a window to starboard to see what Tom was referring to. It was the damaged basestar. 'That's the rebel basestar,” he replied, with a sigh.

“It's huge,” Tom said.

“Yes,” he replied, “I've been on it.”

“Why's it damaged?” Kathryn asked. 

“A result of the cylon civil war,” he replied. “They helped us destroy the resurrection hub and we then formed the alliance. Well, Laura did.”

“So, now there's the other cylons,” Kathryn said, “out there. But, hopefully with Seven and B'Elanna's nanoprobes, we've masked the fleet's signal. And, now that you've destroyed resurrection, there's no more downloading.”

“No,” he replied.

“So, there's multiple copies,” she said, he nodded. “How do you tell them all apart?”

“I'm still understanding,” he replied. “But, since the four of the final five have their own personalities, I believe the others will as well.”

“They don't have their own names?” she asked, he shook his head. “Well, I think in order to separate each, they should choose a name.”

“It's worth a shot,” he said, then added, “as soon as I can, I'm going to have DeAnna brought over to meet with you. The Galactica is neutral territory and I'll have the rest there as well.”

“Head's up!” Tom's voice said. “We're almost there. We've been given clearance.”

=/\=

Once the shuttle had been secured in the landing bay, Tom opened the doors and all stepped out. Bill walked over to Helo and Kathryn contacted B'Elanna who was in the engine room.

When Bill returned, she said, “Bill, Tom needs someone to show him to the engine room.”

“Of course,” he said and signaled for a crew member to come over. 'Crewman, can you please show Lieutenant Paris to the engine room?”

“Of course,” he said. “This way, sir,” and led Tom away.

Then both headed towards the doorway which led back to the CIC. 

Once there, he had the call put through to the basestar and set up a meeting with Kathryn first thing in the morning. He told her the rest of the four would be there to just bring Tory.

“Well,” he said, “how about we go to the brig?”

“Are you going to release them?”

“Depends on what,” he replied, “happens at the meeting.” They headed out and down to the deck where the brig was located.

As they walked, she said, “so, have you decided what your going to do once you and Laura build that house?”

He shook his head, “not really. Just rest I suppose.”

“I believe its entitled,” she said.

When they arrived at the brig, Bill introduced Kathryn to Sam Anders, Chief Galen Tyrol and Saul Tigh. Kathryn welcomed them to Earth and due to the situation, wasn't let inside.

Saul was the spokesperson for the group, he spoke to her through the phone, “Admiral Janeway, it's a great pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Same here, colonel,” she replied. “I'm sorry it's taken so long, but I've been very busy.”

“I – we understand,” he said. “Admiral Adama must have told you we're the Final Four.”

“Yes, he did,” she said, “but, my main concern is to be sure you don't take any aggression against Earth and the federation.”

“No, ma'am,” he said, gruffly, and glanced at Bill. “We've all been waiting to get here and wanted it as badly as the admiral.”

“Well, that's good,” she replied. “After I meet with DeAnna, then I'll let you know the outcome.”

=/\= 

After leaving the brig, they headed back towards the wardroom to finalize the details on transferring all the colonists. And, both were hungry and wanted to sit down and eat.

Once they reached the main deck, Jennifer walked up to them, “excuse me, admiral's?”

“Yes, Jennifer?” she asked.

She gave Kathryn a padd, “all the colonists have checked out with their medical exams. The other liaisons are now waiting for additional orders.”

Kathryn skimmed through the padd, she nodded, “okay. Have each ship start sending their rosters, families listed first, then couples and individuals. Once those are tallied, we can start finding where to put them all.”

“Yes, ma'am,” she replied, with a nod. She walked away.

Kathryn fought a groan in front of Bill, but was happy at least half her job was completed. Little did she realize, he was watching her. “I know your tired,” he said softly, she glanced at him. “And, you miss your kids. I would if I were in the same position.”

She smirked, “you haven't even met Chakotay and you sound like him!” He chuckled, then sighed, “yes, your right, on both accounts, but I really don't mind. I realized recently how boring my desk job really was.”

They started to walk again, “have you thought of commanding a ship again?”

Kathryn was quiet for a moment, actually she had, but knew it'd have to be a galaxy-class starship in order to bring the kids and Chakotay. She wouldn't leave them home.

“I've considered it,” she said, “but, it's something I'd have to discuss with Chakotay.”

Bill was about to comment when he spotted Lee walking up towards them. “Good afternoon, admirals,” he said.

“Mr. Adama,” she said.

“You've met my son?” Bill asked.

Kathryn nodded, “yes, on Colonial One.”

“How's the president?” he asked, curiously.

“Doing very well,” Bill replied. “In fact, she should be back here early next week.”

“Really?” he asked, Kathryn nodded. “That's good to hear.”

“Join us for lunch?” Bill asked him. “We could use your help in the ship's rosters of where to assign temporary quarter's for everyone.”

“Sure,” he replied, they began to walk. “Besides, I happen to enjoy something called a burrito–” Kathryn nodded.

“A what?” Bill asked.

“It's Mexican,” she offered. “It's a stuffed flour tortilla with rice, beans, a meat or vegetable.”

“That actually sounds good,” he agreed.

“It is,” Lee said, with a smile.

During lunch, Kathryn was relieved Bill and Lee were there to help her with the rosters and placements. They went over various locations all over the world, she found a few free dorms that were ready in Paris, Berlin, New York and Buenos Aires.

They determined most of the families would go to Paris and New York, the rest would be in Berlin. The remaining couples and individuals in Buenos Aires. The cylons, who were all individuals, would be separated and spread throughout all bases, including San Francisco.

Early the next morning, Kathryn prepped her notes on meeting with D'anna. She felt no threat from the final four cylons and determined that they should be set free among the populace to continue with their duties.

Once dressed, she met up with Bill in the wardroom for a review breakfast and she told him he should release the final four and let Saul resume his duties. She felt no threat from them.

He explained his apprehension to this, but agreed to decide after the meeting with D'anna. After finishing their notes, he had Helo contact the basestar and have D'anna's party brought over and to the wardroom.

=/\=

Within the hour, several armed guards – both Starfleet and Colonial – escorted D'anna, Tory Foster and two other cylons into the room. The tension was high, as Kathryn stood beside Bill facing the colonists former enemies. 

She knew this type of tension, it'd had been awhile and it felt good again to be in this position. A position that could make things happen, in favor of all parties involved.

Kathryn caught D'anna's eye, she nodded slightly, “my name is Admiral Kathryn Janeway of the United Federation of Planets. You must be D'anna Biers?”

“I am,” the blonde replied, in a familiar Australian accent.

“Well,” Kathryn said, “I'd like to welcome your group to Earth. I've been informed of your history within the colonies before and after the attacks. I would like to be sure that the alliance President Roslin established a month ago will remain. The federation is a peaceful establishment and I would like it to keep doing so.”

D'anna's mouth quirked, but she didn't say anything. Kathryn continued, “that means your people are welcome to live anywhere among our worlds and serve in Starfleet, if you wish. We wish no power plays or aggression, we've had our share of war and we wish to keep the peace.”

Finally D'anna said, “that's our wish as well.”

Kathryn nodded, “good. Also, since there are so many–” she paused for a moment to think of the correct word. “Copies of each of your models, I suggest each of you take a unique name.”

“A name?” D'anna replied.

“Yes, to set yourselves apart,” Kathryn said.

D'anna glanced around her group, they all seemed to like and agree to the idea. And, she found she admired Kathryn Janeway, she was a tough, but fair Starfleet officer. And, she was excellent with alien negotiations.

“I think we could do that,” D'anna said.

Then Kathryn stepped forward to her, “until a full trust can be formed, you'll have limited access to our computers to search for names in the database.” D'anna nodded, then she held out her hand.

D'anna stared at it, finding she could trust Janeway, but until they got to Earth themselves, she was still a bit apprehensive. But, she reached out and took the woman's hand. They gripped firmly, Janeway then smiled at her with a nod.

“Admiral,” she said, as they disconnected. “When do we get to Earth?”

“Well, there's over,” Kathryn replied, “35,000 survivors and we're transporting families first, then couples and any remaining individuals. The civilian fleet will be first, then we can probably transfer your basestar. The Galactica will be last.” She sighed, “I just ask that you remain patient, because it'll take time.”

“Very well,” D'anna said.

“In the meantime,” Kathryn added, “I'm asking Admiral Adama to release your remaining final three cylons back into the populace. I want them to decide whether to go with you or stay here.” She glanced at Bill, “Admiral?”

Bill glanced at Saul and then Tyrol and saw no anger in their eyes. Then he nodded, “they can return to duty.” He indicated for the guards to release their shackles.

As that was being done, Kathryn said, “we're done here and it was good to meet you.”

“You too,” D'anna said and then turned to Saul, Tyrol and Anders. “Come with me,” she asked them.

“I'm sorry,” Saul said, “but, my place it here, if the admiral will let me return?”

“I have a child,” Tyrol said, “and my wife is dead.”

She looked at Sam Anders, “you?”

He sighed, “I need to talk to Kara first, to explain, if she'll listen.”

D'anna looked disappointed, but then sighed, “very well. You know where to find me,” and then she left with the guards.

Then Saul walked up to Kathryn, “thank you, admiral.”

“My pleasure, colonel,” she said, as he shook her hand.

“Well,” Saul said, “I think I'll shower first before returning to the CIC?” Bill nodded and he left.

Once the room was empty, Bill looked at her, “I must say, I was very impressed with how you handled that,” he said to her.

Kathryn shrugged and leaned against the nearest table, “it's second nature to me.”

He faced her, “yes, but your year's in the Delta Quadrant obviously prepared you well.”

“It did,” she agreed, then sighed, “but, this is still a first contact. It's important that everything goes well.”

“Everything has,” he said.

“Which is why,” she replied, “I have to return home for a few days. Since all major concerns have been dealt with, I can now take a short break.”

“All of you?” Lee asked curiously.

She shook her head, “no. The rest of my team will be in place to collect everyone's wish list of where they'd like to live and how they'd like to arrive, by shuttle or transporter.

“Also,” she continued, “I had two subspace receiver's installed in your CIC by your star table and in your quarters at your desk. In case you need to contact me.”

“Thank you,” Bill said.

“I'm happy to have helped,” she said, “and it was nice meeting you again, Mr. Adama.” She was tired, “I'll let you know when the president will be returning as well.” She straightened, “well, see you in a few days gentleman.”

“You too,” Bill said, she smiled at them, then shook their hands and then left.

Once Kathryn had left, Lee sighed, “wow, she is a commander isn't she?”

Bill nodded, “yes and she's had a lot of experience to back it up.”

Lee stared at his father, now he could ask his questions. “So, any plans once you move?”

Bill looked at him, “I have a few ideas, why?”

“Well,” Lee asked, “I was curious if you and President Roslin planned to get married?”

“How did you know ?” 

Lee grinned,”oh, dad, come on. I've seen you two together and at the hospital? It's obvious.”

“You don't mind?” Bill asked, shocked.

Lee shook his head, “not at all. I like and respect her and you should be with someone you love and makes you happy.”

He reached out touching Lee's arm, “I will and I'll take it into consideration.”

=/\=

Laura walked slowly over to the windowed balcony to gaze out at her new home. She was grateful for the physical therapy that helped get her strength back, although she still tired easily. But, she was more grateful for Kathryn bringing Bill to see her earlier.

She opened the doors and stepped outside into the warm air to watch the sun set. She leaned against the balcony, gazing out at the now quiet academy grounds, but saw a shuttle on approach in the distance to the station.

“How are you feeling?”

Laura turned slightly to find Kathryn walking up beside her. She sighed with a smile, “much better, thank you.”

“Well, you look wonderful,” Kathryn said.

“I feel much better,” she said, “and the physical therapy is helping. When can I go home?”

“I spoke with the doctor,” she replied. “He figures in the next two or three days. But, by the time you return, the first colonists will be starting to relocate.”

“Thank you,” Laura said, “you've helped us so much.”

“I'm happy I did,” Kathryn said. “All you have to do is start looking for a place.”

“Well,” she replied, “I've decided I really want to live near that stream. With the mountains nearby.”

“Good,” Kathryn said, “because I brought you some video clips of various locations on Earth where you can live. Although, I think the admiral has some future plans for both of you.”

“Really?” Laura asked, slightly excited. Kathryn nodded with a slight smile. She handed her the padd, Laura now knew how to use the device. She turned it on beginning to scan through some of the images. “This is really amazing technology.”

“You should have seen them,” Kathryn replied, “from 100 years ago. They've streamlined them quite a bit.” She sighed, “well, I really have to go. Since your arrival, I hadn't spent much time with my kids.”

Laura nodded, “I know and I'm sorry, but I am appreciative. So is Bill and the rest of the fleet.”

Kathryn patted her hand, “I'm happy to have helped.” Then shrugged, “if I have a chance, I'll stop by over the weekend to have lunch with you. Maybe the Doctor will let you outside for a walk.”

“That'd be wonderful,” Laura said. She indicated towards the door, “go ahead and see your family. I'll call if I need anything.”

“Talk to you soon,” Kathryn said and then turned and left.

Laura turned back to look outside and after a few minutes, she could see Kathryn leaving the hospital and walking away.

When Kathryn finally got home late that afternoon, Chloe was the first to spot her from her board of Kadis-Kat in the living room. Naomi was sitting on the floor next to her.

“Mommy!” Chloe cried happily and ran into Kathryn's arms, as she put down her briefcase.

“Hi, sweety,” Kathryn said lovingly, gently holding her daughter. She winked at Naomi, “is Naomi teaching you Kadis-Kat?”

“Yes,” the girl replied, pulling away.

“How is she?” Kathryn asked Naomi.

“She's getting the idea,” Naomi replied and slowly stood up.

“And, how are you?” Kathryn asked curiously, stepping over to give her youngest former crew member a hug.

“Great,” Naomi replied.

Kathryn nodded, remembering Naomi's birth on Voyager year's ago and her growth into the teen she was today. Her long, reddish hair was pulled back into a braid down her back and her fair skin had a slight tan from her vacation with her father, who was a Ktarian. Her noticeable dwarf ridges that grew up through the center of her forehead gave its distinction.

“Where's Kol?” she asked, “and your mother?”

“Making dinner,” Naomi replied.

“Well,” she replied, “let me go say hello,” and took Chloe's hand walking out of the living room and across the corridor to the kitchen.

The moment she entered, she could smell a robust sauce cooking and finding Sam at the kitchen table making cookies with Kol. She smiled at them, “is this a pleasant sight.”

Kol looked over with his coal, dark eyes that had a fleck of silver in them. “Mom!” he slid off the chair and ran over to give her a hug.

“Hi there,” she said, hugging him back.

“How long you home for?” he asked curiously.

“A few days,” she replied, “the transition is half done and so is most of my work.” She gently ruffled her son's soft, dark hair realizing just how much he looked like Chakotay. Then her heart ached with how much she truly missed him.

“Mom?” Kol asked, noticing her distance.

Kathryn was pulled back at his voice, “sorry, honey. So, what's for dinner?”

“Spaghetti and meatballs,” he replied.

She nodded, “oh, I thought I smelled Italian. And, cookies for dessert?” Chloe was climbing up onto a chair next to Sam, who was starting to clean up. “Chloe, let Sam clean up. Now get down.”

“Mommy!” she whined. “Why can't I help?”

“Because you'll get the flour,” she replied, “all over yourself. Remember the last time?” Chloe looked at her innocently, but Kathryn remembered...

She remembered the day Chakotay attempted to create a family cookie day with the kids. Kathryn helped them put the decorations on the cookies before being baked. All were having a good time, when Chloe had picked up a bowl thinking it had candies in it, but unknowingly, Chakotay's next dry mix for cookies. Before she could stop her, she had accidentally dumped the flour mix all over herself and the floor. 

Kol started laughing, Chakotay scolded him as Chloe began to cry, claiming she was sorry. He had gently taken the bowl from her and Kathryn tried not to lose her temper and told them she was going to clean her up.

“Kathryn,” Chakotay said, “it was an accident.”

She breathed, staying calm and trying to quiet Chloe. “I know,” she glanced up at him and he smiled tenderly at her. She smiled back and led her flour-covered child into the bathroom.

Later that night, once the kids were in bed, both lay together listening to music and their breathing. That's when Chakotay started to laugh quietly and she lifted her head to it.

“What's so funny?” she asked him softly. He shook his head, “Chakotay!” she whispered loudly.

After a moment, he inhaled to calm himself. Then gazed at her, “it was your face–”

“–My face?” she asked, not understanding. He nodded, then it dawned on her. She frowned, “that wasn't funny! You didn't have to brush all that flour off her!”

“I'm sorry,” he replied, the humor still heard. “But, Kathryn, the look you had once she did it.” The laughter started again, “she's your daughter for sure.”

“Oh, really?” she asked, stiffly and annoyed at him. “I recall you being there at the most important moment as well.” She sat up, ready to sleep on the chaise across the room.

He realized she was angry at him for laughing, he calmed, “oh, Kathryn, come here. I didn't mean it–?”

“–Sure you did,” she stated.

He then sat up taking her shoulders gently, “no, I didn't,” he said gently and kissed her shoulder. She was quiet for a few minutes, he caressed her arm and then her side, she squirmed, “Kathryn–”

“–You can be such,” she said, “a jerk sometimes–”

He sighed, “I know and I'm sorry,” she sat there for a moment. He slowly slid his arms around her waist and held her, snuggling against her and kissed just under her hairline.

She shivered against him, fighting her reaction, but she loved him and enjoyed his closeness. She sighed, “Chakotay–” and gasped when he slid a hand up to stroke a breast. “I'm sorry–” he was beginning to stroke one of her hardened buds through the material.

“Come here,” he whispered, the desire heard. “I love you,” and she turned into his arms kissing him deeply. He responded holding her as he lay down pulling her on top of him.

The passion built between them as he slid his hands down the silk of her nightgown to pull it over her head. He wanted her, he always did. She helped him by pulling it over her head, “I love you,” she whispered as he rolled against her, as they continued to make love that night...

... “Chloe,” she said, “you do remember, don't you?” A moment later, the little girl nodded. “Good, now come on so you and your brother can wash up for dinner.” She slid off the chair walking over to them. “Are you and Naomi staying?” she asked Sam.

“Naomi loves spaghetti and meatballs,” Sam replied.

“Okay,” Kathryn said. “Well, let me change, get these two ready and I'll help you set the table.” Sam nodded, “come on, you two,” and ushered the kids out of the kitchen.

Once dinner was done, Kathryn sent Kol and Chloe up to get ready for bed, while she helped Sam clean up the kitchen and Naomi finished her homework. Kathryn was waiting for Chakotay's call and put kids to bed. She said goodnight to Sam and Naomi, as they left and then changed for bed herself.

=/\=

At that same time, over in his sleeping area, Chakotay sat at his small portable desk finishing up his paperwork for the day. Then he was going to call Kathryn before she retired for the night.

A moment later, he heard, “finishing up?” In a British accent.

Chakotay looked up to find Nigel Watters, another archaeologist on the staff. “Yes,” he replied, and then signed off on the report and leaned back.

“Dinner?” Nigel asked.

“I guess,” he replied, “but, I need to call Kathryn first.”

Nigel nodded and sat down on Chakotay's small cot, “and how are your wife and kids?”

“Good,” he replied, “I think. I know Kathryn's finishing up with the newcomers, so hopefully when I get home, we can have some quality time.”

“Well,” Nigel said, “that's only a couple of weeks away now. As soon as the Enterprise gets here, we'll be off.”

“I'll let her know,” Chakotay said, “that we'll be home in a month or so–”

“But, it'll only be three weeks ” Nigel said and Chakotay smiled softly. He chuckled, “you sly dog! What a surprise that'll be.”

Chakotay sighed, “Kathryn's never been one for surprises, but since the Delta Quadrant and our marriage, she's loved them. Especially my private ones.”

“I can feel,” Nigel said, “how much you love her.” Chakotay stared at him, “and I hope to find the same thing some day.”

“You will,” he said, he glanced at the chronometer. It was time, “I'll be with you in a few minutes?”

“I'll get a table,” Nigel said, and stood up walking out.

Chakotay then turned his attention back to his computer and activated the communicator.

=/\=

Kathryn sat up in bed reading when her comm unit beeped. It was her private line and she reached over turning it on beside her.

“Hello,” she said, with a smile.

“Good evening,” Chakotay said, “how was your day?”

“Good,” she sighed, “but, I miss you.”

“So do I,” he replied. “How's the transition going?”

“Over half done,” she said. “Their council's been moved, most of the sickest are well, including the president and the first group of colonists move after the weekend.”

He stared at her, longing to be with her again. “Well,” he said, “how are the kids?”

“Good,” she replied, “and they miss you as much as I do.” She crooked her head, “when are you coming home?”

“By next month,” he replied, “and I can't wait.”

“Neither can I,” she agreed, her voice deep.

“Do one thing for me?” he asked.

“What?”

He waited a moment, then said softly, “touch yourself for me.”

“Chakotay!” she said, shocked at his request, but turning a deep red. He grinned, “this is hardly the time.”

“Now is good as any–”

She shook her head, “no, not now.”

He sighed, “okay, then promise me afterwards?”

“Okay,” she replied.

Then he leaned in closer, “and, when I get home, show me.”

Kathryn felt her blood rush and lower body react. She wanted him now and this wouldn't be enough. “I promise,” she said, then sighed, “and, don't do that to me again, unless your in the same room.”

He grinned, “I promise and I love you, Kathryn.”

“I love you, too,” she said. “How is everything else?”

“We're busy,” he replied, “but, hopefully almost finished.”

She stared at him, “I wish you were here.”

“So do I,” he agreed, “and holding you.” Then sighed, “listen, tell the kids I love them and I'll see them soon. Nigel's been waiting for me to join him for dinner.”

“I will,” she said, “and tell him I said hello.”

“Goodnight,” he said, blowing her a kiss, she returned it and the screen went dark. Kathryn then picked up her book to finish the current chapter before sleep.

Kathryn spent all day Saturday in the nearby park with the kids. She planned to visit Laura at the hospital the next day.

Once home and dinner was over, the kids were put to bed. That night Kathryn sat reading, again. But, this time, she couldn't concentrate, Chakotay's request was on her mind.

She remembered occasionally pleasuring herself during their years in the Delta Quadrant. When she couldn't allow herself emotional and physical intimacy with Chakotay or any male guest on board, she did take the moment to release her sexual needs.

Once they returned home and became a couple, she had let all her fears and apprehension go. Once they were lovers, they spent every available moment making love. Sometimes entire weekends in bed, with only just time to eat. She was insatiable as well as he.

After they married and she found she was pregnant, they were overjoyed and he cherished her. They loved more deeply and she had no need to pleasure herself again.

She had reasoned, perhaps it was the distance and the time gone of why he was making this request. She wasn't sure.

Then she rested her head against her pillow closing her eyes, and began to remember what his hands felt like when he touched and caressed her. She began to slide her hands down her nightgown slowly and felt her body react and buds harden through the material.

“Chakotay,” she moaned and pulled up her nightgown to have better access to her body. He was with her now in spirit and mind, as she continued to touch herself and bring herself to completion.

The next morning after breakfast, Sam and Naomi came over to watch the kids while Kathryn took a few hours to visit Laura at Starfleet Medical.

She dressed in civilian clothes and beamed over to the base and walked to the hospital on the nice spring day.

When she arrived at Laura's room, she found her sitting on her balcony looking at the current professional fashions on a padd. Laura was happy to see her and claimed, thanks to the subspace transceiver installed in Bill's quarters, they spoke for hours the night before.

Kathryn was happy for them, but Laura was unsure about a few outfits to chose from. After looking at each, Kathryn suggested to take all of them.

“I don't have any money,” Laura said, shocked, “for any of these–”

“You don't need any,” Kathryn said.

“Why?”

“The need for monetary value,” she told her, “was abolished a couple of centuries ago. There's plenty for everyone.” Laura looked surprised. Kathryn leaned closer with the padd, “so, it's okay to have all three outfits, my friend.”

“I don't know what to say,” Laura said, softly. “But, thank you again.”

“I'll have them replicated,” Kathryn replied, “by the time you leave.” Laura nodded, “and I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk today?”

“Oh, I think it'd be wonderful,” she said.

“Well,” Kathryn said, standing. “Let me get you a warmer robe, since there is a breeze. The last think you need is to catch a cold right before you return to the Galactica.” Laura stood up and walked back into her room and Kathryn returned with a soft, burgundy, full-length robe. “Here you go,” she helped her put it on and Laura took the belt and tied the robe shut. “And, your wearing walking slippers, good.”

“My therapist,” she replied, “recommended them.”

“I have a pair,” Kathryn said. “Ready?” Laura nodded, “come on,” and led her out of the room and down the corridor to a nearby lift.

=/\=

Once outside, they walked together inside the nearby flower garden that was starting to bloom in the late spring. Laura was admiring all the beauty around her, as Kathryn pointed out various buildings surrounding them.

Kathryn glanced at her, “did Caprica have garden's like this?”

“In the central square,” Laura replied, “the government buildings and various other places throughout the city.” She was quiet as she remembered an awful day. She noticed a beautiful fountain further down the path and shivered at the memory.

“Laura?” Kathryn said, concerned with her friend's sudden mood change. She started to follow her to the fountain. Once there, the sunlight filtered through the cascading water over the monument of a Starfleet Academy logo made of books and starships. She reached out touching her arm, “Laura, what's wrong?”

She blinked hearing Kathryn's voice and voices telling her of the sudden deaths of her two sister's and father. “I–” she started and then looked at Kathryn. “A few year's before the attacks, I found out about the death of my sister's and father.”

“I'm sorry,” Kathryn said gently. “What happened?”

Laura blinked, “I was the middle child. My older sister was pregnant with her first. We just had her baby shower the day before. The next morning, two officers visited my apartment to tell me they were all killed in a car accident.”

“That must have been awful,” Kathryn sympathized.

“I – was in shock,” Laura continued, “and started packing all the gifts to be returned.” She found a stone bench nearby and slowly sat down on it. Kathryn sat beside her listening, “I can't remember much after that, but I somehow found myself at the nearby square with this huge fountain and pool there.” She blinked, feeling the tears burn her eyes. She sighed, “I wanted to be with them, I was alone and scared, so I got into the pool and stood under the fountain's water.”

Kathryn's heart dropped with the sudden grief of Laura's loss. But, she understood and took her hand, “you tried to drown yourself in the fountain?”

Laura blinked, “I – ah, thought about trying to.” She shrugged, “but, it's kind of impossible standing up.” She sighed, “I don't know how long I stood there in my pajamas, but a police officer must have been called.” She paused, then, “she entered the pool to talk to me and asked me what was wrong. I told her I was upset over a family matter.”

“Then what happened?”

“I realized how,” Laura replied, “crazy I must have looked and got out. I was given a towel and escorted home.” She shook her head, “after the funerals, I met Governor Adair six months later. He wanted me to join his presidential campaign. But, I wasn't into politics, I was a teacher.

“He told me,” she continued, with a soft laugh. “That's why it's good for me to be on his staff, so the children's education would get full attention.”

“That makes sense,” Kathryn said.

“Yes,” she agreed, “but, I wasn't convinced.”

“What did?”

Laura smiled softly at the memory, she glanced at Kathryn, “you can't tell Bill this.”

“Promise,” she said.

“Well, it was after,” Laura replied, “a blind date with a much younger man.” Kathryn grinned understanding. “It was a very memorable evening. We talked about Caprica's education issues over dinner, then–” she thought for a moment. She sighed, “we had some great sex. But, I realized he was too young and had made some excellent points about education. So, after he left, I called Adair's campaign manager and joined his team.”

“So, you were 34th,” Kathryn asked, “in line for the presidency when he won?”

Laura nodded, “yes, so I figured I could still teach and work part-time for him. Eventually it became full-time and then the attacks happened.”

“And your cancer diagnosis?” Kathryn added, Laura nodded. “That must have been a huge shock for you.”

“Oh, yes,” Laura said, her voice trembled. “I first found I was going to die and then I was president of the 12 Colonies. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Fate can be mysterious.”

“I agree,” Kathryn said, and Laura tilted back her head closing her eyes, letting the sun warm her. She noticed the stray tears in the corners of her eyes. “And, now that you've got your people here and your cured, you can now do what you've been holding in for so long.”

Laura then looked at her, “what?” She asked, her voice broke.

“It's okay,” Kathryn said gently. “You deserve it and need to.” Laura placed a hand over her mouth, fighting the tears. “I didn't cry practically my whole seven years in the Delta Quadrant." She paused, "then,” she added, “my first real night alone a couple of months later in my apartment after we returned, I cried and cried realizing what I had to do and been through, to get my crew home.”

Laura's eyes burned, “your husband was there?”

“No,” Kathryn replied, “this was before we reconnected. But, I wished he was.”

The memories of the last five year's as the colonial president came flooding back to Laura. The most memorable was losing Billy, her original aide-to-camp and dear friend. His death was tragic and sudden, while trying to protect Lieutenant Dualla during a hostage crises on the late Cloud Nine, in one of its bars.

“Oh, Billy,” she whispered and the tears fell hot and free from her eyes. She started to sob, placing her face in her hands.

Kathryn understood and gently wrapped an arm around her friend and pulled her against her shoulder. She crooned softly, letting the tears flow.

They sat there in the sun, as Laura's tear's slowly quieted after several minutes. She began to wipe her face and eyes sniffling softly. Kathryn waited quietly until she lifted her head.

“Feel better?” she asked curiously.

Laura inhaled, pushed her hair out of her face and nodded, “yes, thank you.”

“I know how you feel,” she said, Laura nodded. “And, it'll get better, for all your people. Perhaps a new life, for you and Bill?”

“That'd be wonderful,” Laura agreed with a tearful smile.

“He's a very amazing man,” Kathryn told her. “Both of you did what you could to keep your people alive.” She shook her head, with a smile, “it just surprises me to find another couple just like me and Chakotay.”

“Unsurmountable odds,” Laura said.

“Yes,” Kathryn said, “and you survived.”

Laura's tears were now dried up and she looked around her again, then stood up to get a better view. “All I can say is, wow!” Kathryn laughed, then she did as well, holding her arms out wide. “Wow! The Gods of Kobol were right!”

Kathryn glanced at her pocket chronometer, she only had alittle time left before needing to get back home to the kids.

“How about some lunch?” she asked her. “I'll take you to the cafeteria for a different view.”

“Sounds good,” Laura said, Kathryn stood up. “Will there be strawberries there?”

“I'm sure there'll,” she replied, “be plenty of fresh fruit available.”

“Then lead on,” Laura agreed and Kathryn led her back to the hospital and the cafeteria.

After the weekend, Kathryn left for the office to deal with any issues that had come up during that time with the colonists. She spoke with Bill, who told her, everyone was wondering when they'll arrive at Earth.

She informed him, that within the next few days, they'll start transporting the families. She had just received the lists and was starting to organize the first groups from the Rising Star, then the other ships.

Bill informed her a few people were nervous traveling by the transporter and asked if a shuttle could be made available. She claimed she understood and would assign some shuttles to the Galactica, but would also send a short range transporter simulator for those willing to try the device.

It was then, a council member showed up in her office. Kathryn said goodbye and let him into her office.

“Admiral Janeway,” said Admiral Martin Lemmings, the colonial placement head council. “How are they colonists doing with the transition?”

“Quite well,” she replied, as he sat down in front of her desk. “Coffee?” She had a fresh pot on her nearby credenza ready for her morning vigil.

“No thanks,” he replied. “I've had my morning cup.”

She nodded and sat back in her chair catching his gaze, “some are nervous about using a transporter, so I sent a simulator with a short-ranged one to the Galactica, in case those wanting to use it, can get the feel.

“And,” she continued, “the relocation is just starting, but it'll take a couple of months, because of all involved.”

“How's President Roslin?”

“About to be discharged,” she replied. “She looks wonderful and the physical therapy has done wonders. She's also ordered new outfits to bring back with her. I'm having them delivered today.”

“I plan to meet with her,” he said, “and Admiral Adama before they're resettled.”

“I'll make the arrangements,” she said. Then her comm unit beeped, she glanced at her monitor. “Well, I have a call to take, admiral–”

“Of course,” he said, and stood up. “You'll let me know?”

“Yes,” she replied, with a nod and he walked out. Once her door closed, she gave a sigh of relief. The unit beeped again, she touched a padd on her desk, “well, hi there.”

Chakotay gazed back at her, he smiled, “hello yourself. Did I interrupt?”

“Nothing but a nosy admiral,” she sighed. “How are you?”

He sighed leaning towards the screen, “missing you very much.” She smiled, “and, your wearing your hair up–”

She touched the chignon in the back of her head, “well, I'm at work.” She thought for a moment, then sighed, “I suppose I could let it down,” and pulled the pin. She shook her head and her hair loosened, she smiled at him. “How's that?”

“Beautiful,” he smiled, “and much better.”

“How much longer,” she asked, “until your home?”

They were leaving in two days, but he said, “we leave next week.”

“I can't wait,” she said.

He studied her for a moment, “so, did you do as I asked?”

Kathryn smirked, then replied seductively, “yes, but it wasn't the same as if you were here.”

“Don't worry,” he replied, “we'll send the kids to your mother for a weekend and then you can show me.”

“I love you,” she said softly, “so much, Chakotay.”

“So do I, my love,” he replied. He pulled away for a moment, then came back. “I've gotta go, Kathryn.”

“Okay,” she said and blew him a kiss. He did the same and the screen went dark. She then pulled her hair back, twisted it tightly and took the hair pin securing it again. Her comm beeped again, “Admiral Janeway.”

“Kathryn,” said Laura, both elated and somewhat tearful. “Thank you for the clothes, they're wonderful.”

“Do they fit right?”

“I've tried one on,” Laura replied, “and it's perfect. Now I need to decide what to wear back to the fleet.”

“Hopefully tomorrow,” she said, “I'll be able to ask the Doctor how your progress has been. As soon as I can, I'll stop by before going home.”

“I'll see you then,” Laura replied, and the line was cut.

Kathryn was pleased Laura was happy with the clothes. She noted to bring a suitcase with her, so she'd be able to bring them all with her, plus, whatever else she needed. She then contacted the Doctor, who informed her of Laura's progress and that he'd discharge her tomorrow.

Kathryn told him she'll be at the hospital to pick up Laura after lunch. He told her she'll be ready and everything would be in order. She thanked him and then contacted Bill to inform him.

“Tomorrow?” he said, happy to hear the news.

“Yes,” she replied, “and you'll be pleasantly surprised when you see her.”

“Why?”

“Just a new look,” she said, with a shrug. “So, expect us late afternoon.” Then she sighed, “and, the transition is almost over. The reports shows half of your civilian fleet has already been relocated to Earth. I'd say by the end of the month you'll all be there.”

“Everyone's excited,” he said, “and nervous. But, some like using the transporter. The only ones who've refused are the Sagitarrian's, since they're against modern technology.”

“Well,” she replied, “I hope not for long. The Federation has lots of technology.” Then asked, “oh, by the way, has your visual screen been installed in the CIC?”

“Yes,” he replied, “against the upper level. It's huge Kathryn and something we've needed. Now, we can see the whole fleet–”

“–As soon as,” she said, “all the external parabolic camera's have been installed outside the ship, you'll be able to see even more.” She glanced at her schedule, “I'll see you tomorrow, Bill.”

“Okay,” he replied. “Adama out.”

Once Kathryn finished for the day, she found an unused travel bag in her office closet. As she cleaned it out, she found this was one of the cases used on her move from the Voyager back to Earth.

She opened an inner pocket and found an old picture of Chakotay. But, it wasn't the candid taken of Chakotay, in the background she was watching him. At the time the Doctor shot it, she didn't realize he was taking the picture.

She discovered the photo after the Doctor gave her several when they docked in Spacedock. She had wondered why he gave it to her, but tucked it away in the bag and forgot about it.

Now it was obvious, he was trying to tell her something he'd noticed all along. That they belonged together. She smiled softly planning to show it to Chakotay and put it in her briefcase.

She then closed the bag and her briefcase heading out of her office to see Laura before going home.

=/\=

When she arrived at the hospital, she met up with the Doctor at the nurse's station, who told her Laura was ready to leave tomorrow. He also told her, Laura would need to be checked every six months for awhile to be checked on her progress.

Kathryn told him she'll be around after lunch, hopefully her discharge paperwork would be complete. She then walked down to Laura's room and observed most the ill colonists had been returned up to the fleet.

When she knocked on Laura's door, she found her talking to Bill, via his new visual communicator in his quarters. Laura waved her in and she greeted both of them. “Good afternoon,” Laura told her, with a smile.

“You look wonderful,” Kathryn said.

“She certainly does,” Bill added. “Hello, Kathryn.”

“Hi, Bill,” she replied. “Are you ready for tomorrow?”

“Very much,” he said. “It's great news,” Laura smiled at both of them, her excitement was evident. “Well, I'll let you ladies talk. I'll see you both then.”

“Goodnight,” Laura said softly, and cut the connection. She looked at Kathryn, “you could have waited until tomorrow to see me.”

“I know,” she replied, “but, I brought you a small suitcase so you'll be able to bring all your outfits and whatever else you need back with you.”

“Thank you,” Laura said, she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “I forgot to ask you, but how'd the meeting with D'anna go?”

“Well,” Kathryn said, “I asked her to be patient with the relocation. She asked if the Final Four could be released back to her. Only the one called Tori wanted to go, the other three have resumed their duties on board.”

Laura shook her head in amazement, “I couldn't do a better job than that. I'm glad you did.”

“Laura–”

She looked at her, “no, Kathryn. It was better with you, because deep inside me, I still can't trust them and I still have that anger for what they did to our homeworld.”

Kathryn nodded, leaning back in her chair, “I understand. Several people in the federation feel the same about the Borg, when they see or meet Seven of Nine. Although she's a survivor and was reintegrated back to humanity – by myself – my own crew had a difficult time dealing with her.”

“Now,” Laura said, remembering an earlier conversation. “These are those cybernetic beings your Admiral Paris told us about?”

“He told you?” Kathryn asked, she nodded.

“Well, he was asking about the cylons,” she replied.

“I can definitely add,” Kathryn said, “that your cylons took on a better appearance than the Borg. The Borg are frightening and can be very aggressive.”

“But, they haven't taken over,” Laura asked, “Earth?”

“They've tried,” she replied, “a couple of times, but,” she sighed, “at the time Voyager returned to Earth, we had crippled the Collective, hopefully to a point with no queen, no direction.”

“No chance of them coming back?”

Kathryn shrugged, “I don't know, but I hope not.” She sighed, “well, I've got to go, but I'll be around to pick you up after lunch tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Laura replied, Kathryn smiled and left. After dinner, she wanted a nurse to show her where she could take a shower.

The next morning on the Galactica, after Bill had showered, shaved and dressed, he sat at his desk planning a private homecoming for Laura. He asked a Starfleet officer who was assisting on taking inventory of the supplies on board, where he could get some fresh flowers.

The officer showed him through the replicator and the menu available. Bill thanked him, and picked a dozen red roses with a crystal vase. He placed it on his work table.

He then headed to the CIC and found Saul Tigh standing in front of the new viewscreen. The DRADIS screens were still operative, but checking out the new technology was more interesting.

“Good morning,” Saul said, as Bill walked up next to him.

“Good morning,” he replied, he watched as Saul used a remote to change the visual outside the ship. “Incredible, isn't it?”

“Yes, sir,” Tigh replied, with a soft, gruff chuckle. He glanced at Bill, “the president returns today?”

“Yes,” he replied. “She looks good, too.” Tigh nodded, “when she comes back, I'll be taking the rest of the day off, okay?” 

“Of course,” he said.

They stood quietly for a few minutes, observing the colonial and Starfleet officers working in the CIC. After several minutes, Bill glanced at Saul, “I've missed you, old friend.”

“Same here,” he replied, with a soft smile.

=/\=

After Kathryn had finished her morning paperwork and a quick meeting with Admiral Paris, she headed over to the hospital to pick up Laura to bring her back to the Galactica and the fleet.

At that same time, the Enterprise had taken orbit of Chakotay's excavation planet to transport them home.

When Kathryn arrived at the hospital, the Doctor greeted her, telling her Laura's discharge was almost ready. She was getting ready now and a wheelchair would be up shortly.

She headed down to Laura's room and found her almost dressed in a dark blue pantsuit, with a pale, silken pink blouse, that had a small ruffle trim around the neckline to her breastbone, that buttoned and wrapped across her midsection, enhancing her trim waistline. The matching dark blue blazer had a pocket with a matching pink cloth and asymmetric lapels, piped with a blue silken border.

Kathryn smiled, “I love that outfit on you.”

“I love it,” Laura said, turning to her in front of a provided full length mirror. Her hair was brushed and shined down the length of her back. “How much longer?”

“Anytime,” Kathryn replied, with a shrug. She walked in and picked up the blazer to hand it to her. “I only wear my civilian clothes off duty.”

Laura sat down on her bed, “have you ever thought of retiring?”

“For a few minutes,” she replied, “when Chakotay asked me to marry him. But, he told me I didn't have to, unless I wasn't happy.”

“He sounds like a good man,” Laura said.

“He is,” she said, “and hopefully you'll meet him shortly.”

“Ladies,” the Doctor said, as he walked in.

“Good afternoon,” Laura said, with a smile. “Can I go home now?” Kathryn laughed softly at her impatience.

“Madam President,” he replied, with a sigh. “I understand, but you must be alittle more patient.”

“I can't help it,” she groaned, “it's been almost three weeks–”

“Exactly,” he said, “three weeks, six hours and 28 minutes, and – ah 16 sec–”

“Enough, Doctor,” Kathryn said, with a warning tone. He quieted, “how much longer?”

“A few minutes,” he replied. “The discharge is complete. I just wanted to go over your progress in the next few months.”

“Yes, of course,” Laura said, with a nod. She put on her glasses and looked directly at him.

“Your recovery,” he told her, “should be permanent. The cancer was aggressive, but with the therapy and extra blood transfusion, it's been totally taken care of. The only thing that concerns me, was its aggressiveness. You are in a permanent remission, but to be safe, I'd like you to see me in the next six months for a checkup.”

“I will,” she replied.

“And,” he said, stepping out of the way as an orderly arrived with a wheelchair behind him. “Your ride has arrived.”

“About time!” Laura said, standing with a smile. She pulled on her blazer and buttoned the single button as her waistline. “Thank you, again Doctor Joe.”

“It was a pleasure,” he replied, “to have treated you, President Roslin. Now, if you please?” She sat down in the chair, he looked at Kathryn, “keep in touch, admiral?”

“On the kids next check up,” she said, touching his arm gently. “Ready?” she asked Laura.

“You know I am,” she said.

“I'll follow you,” she told the orderly, as he nodded and pushed the chair out. She picked up Laura's suitcase, “thanks, Doctor Joe.”

“Of course,” he said, and they walked out.

=/\=

Kathryn escorted Laura in her own private car to the transport station. But, Laura wanted to see the rest of the base, so she opened her window to gaze out and feel the warmer air.

“It's a beautiful day,” she said smiling.

“Yes, it is,” Kathryn agreed.

Along the way, Kathryn gave Laura a tour of the base and a small part of the city. Just before arriving at the station, Kathryn had the driver pull over to a viewing spot by the water with the bridge seen in the distance.

They stood quietly as Laura marveled Earth for real finally. Laura saw mountains to the east of them, “what peaks are those?”

“The northern Rockies,” she replied, she glanced at her. “They're in Nevada, but I bet there's a place you'd be able to build your house.”

Laura groaned and turned facing her, leaning against the fence barrier that bordered the cliff walk. “Oh, I love that idea,” she said, “but, the ocean is also beautiful. Now, I'm stuck, only if I knew what Bill really wanted.”

“He told me the same thing,” Kathryn said. “But, you should scout out several places together before you decide.”

She nodded, then, “where do you live?”

“Just a few miles south of the city,” Kathryn replied. “I have a simple two-story cape with a huge backyard and for the kids to play, the view of the Pacific and my own private beach.” She glanced at her driver, who nodded, “we should get going.”

“Of coarse,” Laura agreed, as they headed back to the car. “Thanks for showing me this.”

“Anytime,” she said, as they got back in sitting down. The doors closed, once the car started up again, she added, “Chakotay does love mountains, so, they're seen there as well.”

“Kathryn,” she said, “after the council visits the ruins in Greece, I'd love to see your house.”

“Your welcome anytime,” said Kathryn, then an idea struck. “In fact, why don't both you and Bill stay with my family until you've found a place?”

“I can't do that!” Laura said, shocked. “I mean – it's a thoughtful offer, but we can't impose –”

“Nonsense,” Kathryn said, “we have plenty of room. It's a four bedroom house.”

Laura folded her hands on her crossed legs, she thought for a moment. “Well, can I let you know after I talk with Bill?”

“By all means,” she replied, at that point, they had arrived at the transport station. They both got out and Kathryn led her inside to the reserved Class II shuttle on a private track.

Laura observed all the humans and different alien species arriving and departing. She was trying not to stare, but couldn't help her reaction. She had no idea the federation was associated with so many races.

“Laura?” Kathryn said, stepping over to her. “What's wrong?”

She shook her head, “nothing, but what type of person is that?”

Kathryn followed her gaze, she smiled, “that's an Andorian. Next to him, is a Klingon,” she shifted her gaze further over. “And, over there is a Bolian.”

“I've never seen,” she said, “a blue person before.”

“Well,” Kathryn said, with a smile, “wait till you meet a Tellurite.”

“A what?”

“I'll show you later,” Kathryn said. “Bill's waiting ”

“Of course,” Laura replied and followed her to a doorway further down the corridor.

Once they entered, Laura saw a small spacecraft waiting on an angled track. She could see the sky at the furthest point, and she stepped up the stairs that went alongside the ramp.

Kathryn opened the back, “ready?” Laura nodded and followed her up inside. “Take a seat on the left,” she put down the suitcase and sat down in the pilot's seat, as the back of the shuttle closed and pressurized.

“You can fly this?” Laura asked, amazed.

Kathryn smiled, “that's one requirement of being an academy cadet, basic piloting. But, I can an also pilot starships, but I'd rather leave that up to Tom Paris.” She was finished with the preflight check and then requested clearance. “This is Admiral Janeway's private shuttle, the Sacejaewa II, requesting clearance.”

“Copy, admiral,” replied a voice. “Start ascent in three minutes at sublight, once to the outer atmosphere, impulse is okay.”

“Copy that,” she said, “thanks a lot.”

“Anytime, admiral,” the voice said.

Kathryn looked at Laura, “ready?”

“Yes,” Laura said.

Kathryn powered up the shuttle and slid her palm up the accelerator to sublight. The shuttle started up the track and to the open sky. Then they lifted off gently ascending to the upper atmosphere. As they ascended, Laura couldn't help but look outside as they traveled further away from the base.

She got a better view of the mountains, the ocean and the city. She sighed, “it's breathtaking!”

“It does have a beautiful effect,” she agreed. “There's places all over the world that'd take your breath away.”

“I want to experience it all,” Laura said, and watched as the blue was getting darker. 'This is so much more comfortable than a raptor.”

“Your shuttles?”

Laura nodded, “yes. Passengers travel in a special seat in the back with the back up. It's not very comfortable, but I could get used to this.”

“We have much more comfortable passenger shuttles,” she said, and prepared to go to impulse. “I'm going to give you a brief tour of the surrounding orbit before taking you back to the fleet.”

“I think Bill,” Laura said, “can wait alittle longer.” And saw the blue become black and felt the slight bump of the outer atmosphere.

Kathryn gave her a brief tour of Spacedock and the surrounding shipyards. She also pointed out Jupiter and Saturn in the distance. As they neared the moon, the fleet was orbiting, Laura leaned forward observing her home for the last five years. The battered and scarred skin of the Galactica stood out, as the ship stayed as the center of the fleet.

She shook her head, “now that I see how damaged the Galactica is, I wonder sometimes about decisions we made.”

“What did happen?”

“We had to jump through,” Laura replied, “a highly radioactive field to get closer to Earth. It scarred and burnt a lot of the exterior's of the ships.” She sighed, “we only lost one pilot who helped guide the ships through. She refused to stop guiding, even though she was extremely ill from the radiation.”

“A courageous,” Kathryn commented, “thing to do.”

They were silent for a moment as Kathryn lined up the shuttle for the landing bay. She tapped a button, “Admiral Janeway's shuttle requesting approach and boarding on the Galactica.”

“Approach and boarding approved,” replied Helo's voice. “Is the president with you, admiral?”

Laura grinned, “yes, lieutenant.”

“Welcome back,” he said, “President Roslin.”

“Thank you,” she replied and couldn't help her excitement as the shuttle entered the landing bay and Kathryn gently landed the shuttle on the retrieval pad.

Then Kathryn powered the shuttle down just as the pad was lowered to the launch bay. Laura could see Bill standing nearby with Tigh. She had all she could do not to wave and regained her composure as Kathryn opened the back and they stood up.

They walked out, just as Bill walked up to them. “Welcome back, admiral and Madame President.”

Kathryn shook his hand, “thank you, Admiral.”

Bill then looked at Laura, she smiled at him and reached out taking his hand, he then enveloped it with both his gently and stepped closer to her. “I'm so happy to see you,” he said softly.

“So am I,” she said. Her attention was then brought to some laughter heard on the other side of the deck. “What's going on over there?”

“That's the transporter simulator,” Kathryn replied. “Some of your people were afraid to use it, so I sent up a simulator that has a site-to-site transporter. They step inside and it beams them to a point outside.”

Laura shivered slightly, but was willing to try it – soon. “Have you tried it?” she asked Bill.

“Yes,” he said.

“How was it?”

He thought for a moment, then, “convenient. But, nothing to be afraid of, it's safe.”

“Very safe,” Kathryn added.

“Do you want to try?” he asked her.

Laura shook her head, “not yet. I'd really like to talk you about some things.” He nodded, “in private.”

“In that case,” he said, to Kathryn, “will you excuse us?”

“Of course,” she said.

Laura hooked her arm with his, as they started out, she said, “I'll let you know on that offer Kathryn.”

“Anytime,” she replied, with a soft smile, watching the couple leave.

=/\=

When they arrived at Bill's quarter's, his guard closed the door behind them. Laura saw the roses on the table, she sighed, “oh, Bill, they're beautiful!” She walked up to them, drawn by the scent and inhaled, “what are they called?”

“The officer,” he replied, “told me roses. A popular flower given over the centuries here.”

“Where's the replicator?” she asked curious.

He walked over to the unit that had been installed in a small corner of his quarters next to his sofa. “Right here,” he said, she looked at it. “Are you hungry?”

She stared at him, noticing for the first time, he didn't look so stressed and tired anymore. With her illness now cured, she knew she looked and felt better in years. She then shook her head, “no,” and stepped away holding out her hand, “come here.”

He walked over to her taking it, “you wanted to talk?”

“Yes,” she replied and led him over to the sofa and both sat down. She faced him, “I was told you chose the same type of destination to live.”

“I did say,” he replied, “I'll go anywhere with you.”

“I know,” she said. “So now, it's the choice of the mountains, or with the ocean nearby.” He sat closer to her and slid his hand up to caress her shoulder and ran a finger alongside her face. “But, we need to visit these ruins first.”

“We will,” he agreed, and couldn't stop staring at her. “Your so beautiful, Laura.”

She smiled and took his hand kissing it, “I feel wonderful as well.” She took off her glasses, placing them on the ledge behind the sofa. “On the way home, Kathryn offered for us to stay in her house with her family until our new house is set.”

He grinned, “do you think we should?”

Laura was alittle confused, “what do you mean?”

Bill took her face in his hands, “shouldn't we be married for that, darling?” Laura gasped in surprise and a tear slid down her face. “I want us to do this right.”

“Oh, Bill,” she whispered, not able to stop the tears.

He smiled tenderly at her, and kissed her softly, she slid her arms around him. After a moment, he gazed at her, “Laura Roslin, the woman, not the president, will you marry me?”

“Yes,” she said tearfully, “long as I'm not marrying the admiral.”

He chuckled, “oh no, never,” and they kissed deeper and longer this time.

After several moments they embraced tightly and Laura felt a desire she hadn't felt in years. She pulled away and stood up, taking his hand. “Come on,” she said softly, indicating to the large bunk of his quarters.

“Are you sure?” he asked standing, she pulled him with her.

She was beginning to undress, draping her new jacket over a chair. “Very, very sure,” and turned to him. She opened the blouse, revealing her pale, pink brassiere.

Bill felt his own love and desire for her grow, he unfastened his uniform coat. Once off, he removed his boots and she had her trousers and shoes off as well. She then sat on the bunk in her underclothes waiting and and then joined her, as they kissed deeply again.

She lay back against the bed as he lay against her as she held him.

They made love that afternoon first tenderly and emotionally. When he finally brought them together, it was sweet joy, as they cried out their love for each other.

When they both came, she gasped as he buried his face in her neck and hair, also trying to catch his breath. She stroked his back as she began to realize how her life had changed from her treatment and the man she loved was with her. She began to cry alittle, and he lifted his head gazing down at her.

“Laura?” he asked softly. “What's wrong?”

She shook her head, “it's nothing. I just realized how lucky I was with you and everything else.”

He smiled gently at her, “we both are,” he dried her face. “I love you.”

“I love you,” she said, he kissed her gently and moved off her, but pulled her with him. She lay against him and rested her head on his shoulder, as he stroked her back. She slid her hand along his chest, expecting to feel the scar from his surgery four years before. But, his chest was hard and smooth, she lifted her head, “Bill, where's your scar?”

“They got rid of it,” he replied, “during my checkup. It took only seconds with this little device they used. And, it healed a slight infection I was getting on one part.”

She sighed, “so many good things have happened to us once we arrived.”

“And now,” he said, running his hand up into her hair, as it fell down on his shoulder. “You've been cured and now we're here, like this. I never thought we'd be like this.”

She laughed alittle with a nod, “and neither did I.” She slid her hand down him, caressing gently, watching his skin react. Then slid it further to find him beginning to harden again. She moaned softly, “well, darling, I'd say your ready again.”

“Are you?” he asked, his voice grown husky from her caressing.

Laura lifted herself up and straddled him gently, “oh yes,” and he sat up kissing her deeply and passionately. He wrapped her tighter against him feeling her warmth. “Bill,” she whispered, as he kissed her throat.

He slid a hand up her to cup a now healthy breast, feeling the bud harden against his palm. “Yes?” he asked and lowered his head, taking it in his mouth. She groaned holding his head gently, the pleasure coursing through her.

“The ruins,” she groaned harshly, she wanted him. “Let's get – married – there!”

He kissed her again, their tongues meshed gently as he rolled over against her. She wrapped her legs around him more, inviting him to join them. He adjusted himself against her, then took her hands gazing down at her, “okay,” and joined them deeply.

Laura gasped as he sank himself deeper into her this time. “Oh yes,” was all she could muster. He began to move against her, kissing her deeply again. The desire was building within her, she was almost ready, but didn't want to release yet. “Not yet!”

He gazed down at her, “what–?”

“Slower,” she asked him, “please – Bill,” and groaned when a tremor went through her.

Bill understood, as he felt her and then nodded, “okay,” and began to slow his movement. She groaned again, “better?”

“Yes,” she replied, he kissed her tenderly, she responded stroking his back. “I love you.”

He kissed her face gently, “I love you, so much.” He felt her tremor again, her muscles were clenching him more. “Darling, move on top, it'll be better.” She nodded and he rolled over, pulling her with him, letting her sit up. “You lead,” he told her, lovingly.

Laura nodded, biting her lip and began to move her hips downward against his. He held her hands to support her, enjoying her pleasure. She groaned softly as the pleasure rippled through her, pressing him deeper. She took his hand to hold a breast, at this point, she hadn't truly felt like a woman again until now.

“Your beautiful,” he whispered, in awe of her. He stroked the hardened bud, keeping her aroused.

Her muscles were starting to tighten more around him, she gasped, “oh, Bill – I can't – not much–”

He then sat up kissing her deeply and passionately, as he began to rock them gently. She held him tighter, her body shuddered deeply again. He kissed her throat, gripping his hand gently under her hair.

Now he was almost there, she started to move harder, he groaned, “let it go, Laura!”

“Yes!” she groaned and arched her back to him, the shudder exploding in the pit of her stomach. Her body tightened around his and he held her crying out feeling his release, as they sat there holding each other. She buried her face against his neck, as the pleasure coursed through them. He was gasping and stroking her back as they sat quietly, letting their hearts slow. “I love you,” she finally said softly. He chuckled, “and,” lifted her head gazing at him, “that was incredible.”

He reached up cupping the side of her face, “yes, it was. And, I love you too.” He then lay them down on their sides, she stroked his face, “are you cold?”

She shook her head, “not yet,” then sighed. “I feel so complete now with you, after this. I feel healed and beautiful again.”

Bill's heart reached out to her, he wrapped her closer, “you are beautiful, darling. In every way and you've completed me as well.”

She rested her head against his with a soft sigh and they were quiet for a few minutes. She then shivered alittle, he reached behind him to pull a light blanket over them that was folded up. She snuggled closer to him.

“Better?” he asked.

“Hmm–” she replied, “yes.” After a moment she pulled away, propping herself slightly up looking at him. “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything,” he said.

“When did you,” she asked curiously, “realize you loved me?”

He stared at her, debating whether to tell her. But, they had just made love and fully opened their hearts. She deserved to know, he sighed, “well, believe it or not, it was when you promoted me after Admiral Cain's funeral.”

Laura smirked, “really, your promotion?”

He shook his head, “it wasn't just that.” He sighed, “you were starting to show signs of your illness, before Baltar saved you that first time.”

She nodded, “it was almost two days before I succumbed.” She smiled, “and you kissed me– ” he grinned. “I was feeling horrible and when you did that, I was a bit surprised.”

“I was so worried,” he said, “you were going to die. I know you had a fever and I didn't want to lose you.”

She reached out touching his face, “never, my darling. We've made it, now we can get married.”

He kissed her hand, “yes, we can,” and sighed, “also, Lee gave his blessing.”

She then curled into him, feeling sleepy, “that's good.” She sighed, “let's nap before we eat.”

“Anything you want,” he said, laying back as she drifted off against him. He tenderly kissed the top of her head and drifted off himself.

The next morning, early, they made love again before showering and dressing. Kathryn called while Laura was showering and invited them both to breakfast. He accepted and told her they'd be there in 15 minutes.

Laura wore one of her older suits, since she never got her suitcase from Kathryn when they boarded. Once dressed, he kissed her gently and they stepped out of his quarters heading to the wardroom first.

Once they entered, Kathryn had the table set with juice and coffee. She smiled at them, “well, don't you both look wonderful.”

Laura smiled, “well, we feel it.” They shook hands, “good morning, Kathryn.”

She noticed the glow between the couple. It was evident how deeply they were in love. “Good morning,” she said. They walked over and sat down, she stared at them, as they were quiet. She knew they weren't offering any new information. She sat back with a sigh, “okay, you two. Tell me, you both look like your ready to burst.”

Laura smiled, “well – I-”

“I was hoping,” Bill replied, “to tell Lee first.” She nodded, “but, if you can keep a secret?”

“I'm not an admiral,” Kathryn said, “for nothing.”

Laura and Bill glanced at each other, then at her, “we've decided to get married,” Bill said.

“Congratulations!” Kathryn said. “You didn't waste much time.”

Bill shook his head, “last night was very special and I realized there wasn't a reason to wait anymore.”

Kathryn nodded, “I understand,” and still couldn't believe how they resembled her and Chakotay. “Do you both know when?”

“At those ruins,” Laura replied, “you told us about, as soon as the transition ends.”

“A couple more weeks,” Kathryn said, “and I know the perfect hotel you can both stay at right there.”

“We can discuss that,” Laura said, “later. What I do want to know is, I'd like to have an embassy built for the colonials here on Earth. Would that be possible?”

“I think so,” she replied, “but, I'll need to get approval from the federation council. That basically means, you become members of the federation, even though, you home planet is over 500,000 light year's away.”

“How long?”

Kathryn shrugged, “it could take a couple of years or more for an actual planet in our territory to qualify. But, your a unique situation, so it's hard to tell.”

“By then we'll have your own house,” Laura said and Bill gripped her hand.

“And,” he added, “I want to host an official thank you dinner to Starfleet with you and other officers. Also, Laura and my staff.”

“Let me know when,” Kathryn said, “so I can contact the appropriate people.”

Laura nodded, “and I should return to Colonial One today. I know the Quorum's been settled already, but there are some paper's and personal belongings I need to get.”

“Of course,” Kathryn said, then sighed, “let's eat? Then I can start some work to get you heard before the council.”

=/\=

After breakfast, Bill kissed Laura goodbye and headed to the CIC. She and Kathryn worked on the application for membership of the Colonials to the federation. Laura was amazed at the length of the application and the detailed questions it asked. She was able to answer all of them and then some.

The time it took, it was lunchtime and they needed to take a break. They didn't see Bill walk in until he came up behind Laura to tenderly kiss the top of her head.

“What are you both doing?” he asked curiously, as he took Laura's hand sitting down next to her.

“Filling out our membership application,” she replied, with a sigh. “And, it's long, we were just about to break.”

“Are you still going,” he asked, “to Colonial One?”

“We can finish this tomorrow,” Kathryn offered.

“Maybe,” Laura said. “Whose hungry?” She then stood up to head to the replicator.

Kathryn leaned closer to Bill, “she looks great. Has she ever had this much energy?”

He shook his head, “not really or such an appetite–”

“Kathryn and Bill,” Laura called, from the other side. “Who would like some strawberries?”

Bill then laughed, Kathryn did as well. They stood up and walked over to her, as he wrapped her in his arms, kissing her neck. “Madame President,” he said sweetly, “act your age.”

Laura smiled at him, “I love you and I will.” They kissed gently for a moment, then he pulled away so they could order.

Once through with lunch, Bill returned to the CIC and then Laura offered to give Kathryn a tour of Colonial One. She accepted and they left the wardroom.

As they headed to the launch bay, several crew members and civilians were thrilled to see her. Kathryn offered to use her shuttle for the trip. Once they boarded and received clearance, they were raised back up to the landing bay and Kathryn powered up and took the shuttle out of the forward launch opening.

=/\=

Once they arrived on the landing deck to Colonial One, she led Kathryn upstairs to the presidential level and into the press room.

The room was empty now, as her podium stood lonely against the Colonial flags. She walked around it, “I truly missed being over here,” and stood in back of it.

Kathryn looked at her behind the podium, “you look good there–”

“A lot has happened here,” Laura replied, with a sigh. “It was here I announced the cylons looked like us. And, when I had my first real vision.” She quieted, collecting her thoughts, then shook her head. “Well, come on, my office and quarters are back here.”

Kathryn followed her into the next section, which was Laura's office, where her desk and wireless were located. Also, the work/living room located on the sunken sides.

“This was the ship,” Kathryn asked, “that you were on when the attacks happened?”

Laura was behind her desk going through some folders. She nodded, “yes, it was a transport vessel.”

“At least it's comfortable,” she said. “But, no sleeping quarters for the passengers?”

“The seats recline,” Laura told her.

Kathryn nodded, “you didn't sleep in a recliner, did you?”

She shook her head with a smile, “no, a bed was found for me on the Cloud Nine with some bedding.” She picked up her briefcase putting the folders in, “want to see?”

“I don't–”

Laura smirked, “it's okay. Besides, there's some clothes and a few other things I need to get in there.” She turned, opened the curtain and Kathryn followed her. They entered, she turned on the lights, it was untouched from her last stay there over a month before.

“It's small,” Kathryn noted, “but comfortable.”

“It works,” Laura said, she opened a closet, picking out a few suits. “I don't have much,” then closed the closet. She stepped over to a tiny dresser with four drawers and began to pull out a couple of nightgowns and other underclothes.

“You don't have to pack everything,” Kathryn told her.

“I know,” she replied, “but, my place is with Bill now.” She stopped thinking, “I need to be with him. I can hold my press conference on the Galactica. I've never known love like this with anyone.”

“I felt the same,” Kathryn said, “with Chakotay.” She sat down in a small chair located by a small port. Then sighed, “the only thing important, especially when your so deeply in love, is not to forget your individuality.”

“I know,” Laura said, looking for her travel bag. Once she found it, she put it on the bed and looked at her. “You don't think I should move, do you?”

Kathryn stared at her, then shrugged, “I can't tell you that, Laura. But, in order to keep your offices separate–”

“We are going to be married,” she said softly, thinking. She sat down on her bed looking around. “Your right,” then smiled shyly, “but, that doesn't mean I still can't spend the night with him.”

Kathryn almost blushed at Laura's confession. She discovered after seven year's of how Chakotay turned out to be a talented and compassionate lover. Apparently, Laura wasn't disappointed with Bill's bedroom technique.

She smirked, “I totally understand,” and caught Laura's gleam in her eye. Laura then blushed herself, she laughed softly, “that good, huh?”

Laura nodded, “oh yes,” she sighed, “I never realized how wonderful he truly was, until last night.” She sighed, putting her face in her hands. Kathryn remained quiet, waiting. “I do need a new aide-to-camp,” she said, then, “okay, I'll just conduct my remaining duties here. But, I still need more clothes.”

“Well,” Kathryn said, “you should have them.” Laura selected a few items, threw them into the bag, closed it and picked it up. “We can go?”

“Yes,” she replied, and Kathryn stood up. “They left the bedroom and headed back down to the shuttle.

=/\=

Meanwhile in the CIC, Bill dealt with various requests on transfers to Earth. Since he and Kathryn planned the entire thing, he could manage this without her help. He filled Saul in all that's he's missed and where he could help.

As they were working, Saul glanced over at him asking softly, “how's the president?”

Bill glanced at him, “very well. Why do you ask?”

He shrugged, “you just look happier than in the past few years.”

“Do I?” Bill asked, Saul nodded. He smiled, “we're very happy, thank you.”

“I'm glad,” he said, with a smirk.

Bill nodded, he scrolled down the padd reading, “get back to work,” and walked away.

“Yes, sir,” Saul said.

The next few days, the transition went smoothly, as Laura was caught up in everything that was planned, including the changes to the Galactica and how the transfers were coordinated.

She worked with Kathryn on Colonial One during the workday and helped plan the Farewell/Gratitude Dinner, as Kathryn contacted various Starfleet brass and the Quorum. They had to find a big enough room to accommodate all the guests. She first thought of the landing deck, since it'd be more than big enough, and with all the vipers and raptors parked in their berths, it'd be pretty impressive. But then, the question of how some would board arose.

Bill suggested the cargo hold, where the makeshift bar had been set up with a piano. Kathryn agreed, but wanted to take a look, in case it needed renovating, how many tables, decorations and where the galley was for the food.

During their lunch, a replicator was finally installed on Laura's ship, and Kathryn had her sample different foods. They also viewed the ruins on Kathryn's computer and Laura planned to see them a couple of days after the party.

Kathryn asked her about Colonial weddings and Laura explained the use of a priest, surrounded by friends and family in a sacred spot and their roles. She also asked about the dress and Laura claimed most new brides wore something white or pale. Women who remarried, would usually wear suits of various colors.

Laura also explained, she'd be considered a new bride, even with her age. Since this would be Bill's second marriage, he'd have an option of a suit or his uniform. As a gift, Kathryn arranged their honeymoon at a romantic hotel overlooking the Mediterranean.

When it was time to leave, Laura told her, she'd look at dress designs the next day.

Bill met them in the landing bay and Laura took his hand as he gripped it gently. Both led Kathryn to the cargo bay to see if it'd work for the party.

Kathryn thought it was perfect, but it required more lighting, a bigger bar, the piano platform could be centered as the tables surrounded it. The buffet would run along the starboard side and a jazz band would surround the piano.

Once the decisions were made, they left the cargo bay to go to dinner. Bill told them he had a special one set up in his quarters that'd include them, Lee, Starbuck and Tom Paris, who was currently taking a crash course on how to fly a viper.

Kathryn told them she'd like to freshen up first, but would be there shortly. Laura and Bill proceeded to his quarters, while Kathryn went to her temporary one.

=/\=

Bill and Laura entered his quarters to find the dinner table set, but empty for the moment. Just as the hatch was closed, he pulled her into his arms gently kissing her.

Laura responded holding him, and sighed as he kissed her face and worked his way down to her throat. “Hmmm–” she moaned, “hello darling.”

He pulled her tighter to him, caressing the small of her back. “Good evening, Laura,” and lifted his head staring deep into her eyes. “It's always so good to see you, darling.” She smiled, “how was your day?”

“Busy,” she replied. “Kathryn is a great help, especially with the transition.”

“I plan to thank her,” he said, “officially at the party.” He stroked her face, “come on, we have to get ready. Everyone will be here in a half hour–” he started to pull away.

She gripped his hand saying seductively, “how about we shower together?”

Bill grinned at her request, “think we have time?”

“We'll make it,” she said and a soft laugh came from her. “Let's go!” And began to undress, heading into his sleeping area, he followed doing the same. It took only minutes for both to disrobe and head into his small shower stall, where they made love quickly, as she buried her cries of pleasure in his shoulder and he in her neck.

Afterwards, they showered and rinsed quickly and got out to dry off and dress. She redid her makeup quickly and began drying her hair as he started to dress. As he left the bathroom, “Bill―”

He stopped turning back to her, “yes, sweetheart?”

She grinned wickedly, “you have a nice ass, by the way.”

Bill chuckled, “glad you approve and so do you. Now, hurry up–”

“–I'll be right there,” she said, with a wink as he left.

Both were dressed and ready when Lee stepped through the hatch, as they greeted him pleasantly. Lee told Laura she looked wonderful and was happy to see her again.

A few minutes later, Kathryn showed up with Tom and Starbuck, as Kara's infectious laughter traveled down the corridor.

“What's so funny?” Bill asked them, as they entered.

“Tom's first experience,” Kathryn replied, “on your centrifugal spinner.”

“I wasn't that bad,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“Oh yeah,” Kara replied, trying not to laugh. “You nearly fell out―!”

“You what?” Bill asked him.

“I lost my balance,” Tom said, as Lee closed the hatch.

“I thought you said,” Kara said pointedly, “that your a pilot?”

“He is,” Kathryn said, “but, in Starfleet we don't use centrifugal spinner's.”

“What do you use?” she asked curiously.

Tom sighed, “a combination of shuttle and zero-g training.”

“Zero-g?” Lee asked curiously, as he helped the galley chef distribute the salads around the table first.

Laura had also pulled away from Bill to fill the water glasses. Bill tried to pay attention to the conversation, but he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

“Anti-grav training,” Kathryn explained. “Pilots are subject to intense anti-grav training, in order to pilot various ships. Your centrifugal spinner works on the same concept.”

“I'll get it,” Tom said, “the next time.”

“I hope so,” Kara said, “because once your in that viper, you have to be able to maneuver it, as well as land.”

“He will,” Kathryn said.

“Please,” Bill said, indicating to the table. “everyone take a seat.” All sat down, but Laura sat beside him, some wine was poured into everyone's glass. Once the steward pulled away, he held up his glass, “I want to propose a toast,” everyone else picked up their glasses. “I want to thank Kathryn for her help in the transition.”

“It was my honor,” she replied.

He then glanced at Laura who smiled, he nodded, “and,” he gazed at Lee. “I've got another announcement.”

There was silence, Lee stared at Bill, then around the table. “Okay, now tell me what's going on?” he asked.

“Laura and I,” Bill said simply, “have decided to get married–”

“What?” Kara asked, in disbelief.

“Is that all?” Lee said, then he grinned, “congratulations,” and stood up. Both Laura and Bill did as well, he stepped around to them taking his father's hand. “I mean it, dad. I'm happy for you both.”

Bill nodded and pulled him into a fatherly embrace, “thank you, it means a lot, son.”

Lee returned it, then pulled away looking at Laura, “congratulations, Madame–”

She shook her head, “no, Lee. Here you can call me Laura,” he nodded. “And, thank you–” she reached out taking his hand, saying softly, “your blessing means a lot to both of us.”

“I just want you to be happy,” he said, and they embraced gently.

“Here! Here!” Kara added, cheerfully.

Laura embraced her future stepson and political advisor and then pulled away, wiping some tears from her eyes. “Well, this has been the start of a great evening,” everyone laughed and applauded quietly. Bill wrapped his arm around her waist gently, pulling her closer. “Let's eat!” she then said and they all sat back down.

=/\=

At that same time, in an Enterprise cargo hold, Chakotay was taking inventory of all the artifacts his team had collected and contained. The cargo doors opened from the corridor and Captain Jean Luc Picard entered looking around at the various items that had been pulled and placed on some provided workbenches.

He spotted Chakotay at the far end of the room and walked over to him, “excuse me, Captain?”

Chakotay looked up from his padd, he stood up, “yes, Captain?”

“I don't know if you,” he said, “realize this, but your wife invited me to the Gratitude Party being planned by the colonial admiral and president.”

“Did she?” he asked curiously, Picard nodded. He smiled slightly with a sigh, “she doesn't know I'm on the Enterprise–”

“You didn't tell her ―?”

“I wanted to surprise her,” Chakotay explained.

Picard chuckled, “from what I know of Kathryn Janeway, she loves occasional surprises.”

“The good ones,” he replied. “When is the party?”

“Two days after,” Picard said, “we dock.”

“Plenty of time,” Chakotay said, “for a babysitter.”

Picard nodded, “quite a collection you found.”

“Interesting,” he replied, “and some have a Greek symbolism I don't recognize.” He sighed, “but, I'll figure it out eventually.”

“Well,” Picard said, “I'll leave you to your work,” and then he turned and left.

=/\=

The evening was a success, as the group laughed over various stories being told by Kathryn and Tom. The colonials were intrigued with the holodeck stories of Tom's Captain Proton, but what fascinated them all was Tom's metamorphosis into a lizard after making the first transwarp flight.

“So, you turned into a lizard?” Lee asked.

“Yes,” Tom said.

“But,” Kathryn nodded, “he's missing one part.”

“What?” Laura asked.

“I was looking for him,” she replied, “on Deck 5, when I knew he was nearby. Then he knocked me out and the next thing I remember is regaining consciousness just as the shuttle went to transwarp.”

Laura started to understand, “so, you turned into a lizard too?”

“How did you return back?” asked Kara.

“There's also the – um―” Tom said.

“Tom's slightly embarrassed,” Kathryn explained, “over our three offspring created at that time.”

“Children?” Laura asked.

“Well, not exactly,” Tom said.

“Just the amphibious kind,” Kathryn added.

“Where are they?” Kara asked.

“It was a mutual decision,” she replied, “by Chakotay and Tuvok to leave them on that planet we ended up on.”

“And to think,” Bill said, “of the last five years of survival from the attacks of the cylons and keeping humanity intact. Now that we're here and found that our distant cousins have learned to explore space and accept differences, I hope we can learn the same thing.”

“I think we can,” Laura said, “because all we want is peace, as well as, the rebel cylons.”

“To end the evening,” Lee said, “I'd like to propose a toast.” He raised his glass, “to peace.”

Everyone else also raised theirs, “to peace,” they all said and clinked each other's glasses.

Bill looked around the table once again, he took Laura's hand, “thank you all for coming.”

Kara started to stand, then Kathryn and Tom, “thank you, sir,” Kara said, as the rest all stood.

“Tomorrow I'll get the centrifugal spinner,” Tom said. “You'll see,” he sighed, “and I've gotta call B'Elanna before she goes to bed. Thanks for the dinner, admiral.”

“Anytime, commander,” Bill said, as they shook hands. The hatch was opened and he left with Kara. Lee and Kathryn were left, as she talked quietly with Laura nearby. Lee looked at his father, “so, have you both set a date yet?”

“Not yet,” he replied, “but, I know as soon as the transition ends, Laura wants to visit some ruins in Greece. She wants to get married there and Kathryn's already set up the honeymoon.”

“Sounds romantic,” Lee said, he glanced at Laura. “The Pres – I mean, Laura looks wonderful.”

“She does,” Bill agreed. “And, would you like to stand up with me?”

Lee smiled, “I'd be honored,” and Bill smiled. Laura and Kathryn walked over, “thanks for coming, Kathryn.”

“Thanks,” she replied, with a sigh, “it was a wonderful evening. Do you need help cleaning up?”

“I've got it,” he said. “The steward will be here shortly.”

“Then I'll see you in the morning,” she said. “Goodnight,” and walked out.

“Clean up?” Laura asked, and all three started gathering the remaining glasses on a provided tray.

Once the table was cleared onto a small rolling cart and then put outside the hatch for the steward to pick up. They bid goodnight to Lee and closed the hatch.

Laura yawned and stretched, turning away, “that was a wonderful evening.”

“Yes, it was,” he replied, walking up behind her and sliding his arms around her waist. She leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder. He tenderly kissed the side of her face, “know what?”

“What?” she asked softly, as he walked them towards his sleeping area.

“I couldn't keep my eyes,” he replied, “off you all night.”

She laughed softly, “I caught you looking.” She started to unfasten her jacket, he pulled it off her and turned to hang it up. She took off her shoes in a corner and then turned to him, “Bill?”

He was unfastening his dress jacket, “yes, Laura?”

“Do you own any civilian clothes?” she asked curiously.

Bill hung up his jacket, “why do you ask?”

She shrugged as she removed her blouse and trousers, “I've just never seen you in them. And, once first contact ends and we settle on Earth–”

He chuckled, then handed her her robe, “I have a couple old suits hanging up in back.” She wrapped the robe around her, “why?”

“I'd like to see you,” she replied, “in civvies soon.”

He walked over to her and pulled her against him, “you will, darling, soon. I promise.”

“I can't wait,” she said softly and kissed him gently. He responded pulling her tighter against him. She felt a shiver of desire wash through her. She moaned softly, wrapping her arms around him.

“If I was any younger,” he said, kissing her face. “I'd pick you up and carry you to bed.”

She sighed and gazed at him, “no need,” and took his hand, leading him to the bunk. She slid on and he joined her, lying against her. He brushed her hair out of her face, “I love you.”

“I love you,” he said and kissed her gently. She responded holding him tighter and then he rolled beside her pulling her against him. She caressed his chest gently as she tilted back her head as he kissed her throat and undid her robe easily with his free hand. She smiled and gazed down at him, he sighed staring up at her, “you are so beautiful,” she took off her robe tossing it. “Remember that red dress you have –?”

She nodded, “yes,” and reached behind her to unhook her bra. “Baltar's groundbreaking on New Caprica.”

“Wear it at the party,” he asked, as she tossed her bra.

Laura slid down against him, she gently stroked his face, “of course, anything for you.” He reached up, sliding his hand up into her hair. She leaned into his hand, “I love you, Bill.” She sighed softly, “I never knew love until I met you.”

He studied her, “no one?” She shook her head, “how come?”

“Mostly work,” she replied, he nodded understanding. “I let my life pass by and if it wasn't for Baltar first and then Doctor Joe down at Starfleet Medical, I wouldn't never had really known.”

“So, how did you know,” he asked curiously, “or realize you finally loved me?”

“After we destroyed,” she replied, “the resurrection hub,” he nodded, “and while we were jumping back to Galactica, I had several visions. Elosha took me to my near future and I was about to die–”

“Oh, darling,” he said gently.

“You were there,” she said, “and Kara and Lee. When I watched you start to cry just as I died, and–” she caught her voice, as she remembered. “You gave me your wedding ring and then kissed me goodbye. Elosha told me to find love before it was too late.” A tear slid down her face, “it was then I realized I did love you and didn't want to lose you.”

Bill lay staring up at her, he then lifted his right hand looking at his wedding ring from his former marriage. The ring was just a symbol of someone who no longer lived and of year's that happened before a bitter divorce. He never thought about taking it off, because it somehow held him to the past.

Now, he had a future, a real future and this beautiful woman was his future. He sighed and slipped the ring off his finger, she gazed at it, resting against him. “Give me your hand,” he said, and she smiled. “Make it your left, because I plan to put a new one on the right.”

“Bill, you don't –”

“I've always,” he said, “trusted your visions. I think this one was pretty important and if you died before knowing I gave you this–” he took her hand. “Well, I don't want that to happen.” He slid it on her left middle finger, “this is now yours, Laura.”

She stared at her hand and then down at him, a tear slid down her face, this was a proven commitment from him. She was happier than she'd thought she'd be, “I don't know what to say,” she said softly. “Except, I love you ” she kissed him deeply and lovingly.

Bill responded, wrapping his arms around her. He rolled over against her, “I love you,” he whispered tenderly, beginning to kiss down her throat and cherish her lovingly.

The next day, both met up with Kathryn to finalize the remaining stages of first contact. Kathryn suggested to add some shield emitters to all ships of the fleet, to protect them from the other rebel cylons, in case they showed up.

Bill agreed and Kathryn issued the order to her aide, who then contacted their chief engineer.

They also discussed the party and Laura mentioned a dance floor, she explained the Colonial Day party and how everyone enjoyed it. Kathryn was surprised, claiming she had no idea they enjoyed dancing. She then suggested the piano stand and band be moved to the opposite corner of the buffet. They also added a head table for the top brass to sit, including Bill, Kathryn and Saul Tigh, and a couple of other Starfleet officers.

Once those decisions were made, Bill went to the CIC and Laura and Kathryn continued the application to the federation.

The application was finalized by lunch and Kathryn stated there wasn't any need to remain on the Galactica now until the party at the end of the week.

Laura claimed she had a few application's to read for her new aide as well. They all agreed to keep in touch until the party and Kathryn excused herself to take her shuttle back to Earth.

  
PART 2

A Place Among The Stars - part 2

The Enterprise docked late afternoon the next day in Spacedock, but it took a few more hours for Chakotay to have all the artifacts loaded onto a large supply shuttle to be taken down to the department lab.

He knew he should go to the lab, but everything would wait until after he spent little time with Kathryn and the kids.

It was after 2200 hours when he finally made it home. He transported to the house, once solidified, he picked up his duffel and headed down the walkway to the front porch.  
The lights were off, except for the small illumination of the night light seen in Chloe's window. If Kathryn knew he was coming home, she would have left the outside light on, but that was okay.

He quietly stepped up to the door and opened the outer door. He then opened the inner by holding the handle down. Just as he opened the door and stepped inside, the silent alarm lit up. He quickly tapped his code into the panel and it went off. He closed the door and locked it, and walked quietly upstairs to their bedroom.

When he entered the darkened bedroom, he could just make out Kathryn asleep on her side of the bed. He put down the duffel and went over to kiss her, but then realized, he would probably end up doing more than that.

Just in case, he began to undress down to his boxers and hung his uniform up. Then he walked over and opened the bedcovers and slid in beside her quietly. She stirred softly to his movement and he smiled gently. Then he slid up against her and wrapped his arms around her tenderly kissing her shoulder.

Kathryn moaned feeling someone holding her, she first thought she was dreaming and whispered, “Chakotay–”

“Yes, my love?” he replied.

She opened her eyes, realizing she wasn't dreaming and gasped in shock pulling away, “what –!”

“It's okay,” he said gently, “it's just me–”

Kathryn blinked in the darkness, just making out her husband's face in the moonlight. “Chakotay?” He nodded, “what are you doing home so early for?”

“Surprised?”

“Of course,” she replied. “But, why –?”

“Happy?”

“Chakotay!” she hissed quietly frustrated, that he wouldn't answer her question.

He chuckled, “I'll only tell you if you come over here and greet me properly.”

Kathryn knelt in a corner of the bed with her hands on her hips. She smirked, “oh, really?” He nodded, the idea was tempting and seeing how wonderful he looked waiting for her almost after six months, almost made her commit. “If I do, then what?”

“I'll have to show you,” he replied, with a slight seductive smile. He then opened his arms to her, “come here, I've missed you Kathryn.”

Kathryn stared at him and more than wanted to. She inched alittle closer, “I've missed you, too,” she said softly. “So have the kids–”

He reached out taking her hand, “I'll see them in the morning, come here.”

“Chakotay,” she said and let herself fall into his arms. He touched her face as she rested against his shoulder. “Are you really here?”

He nodded, “yes, my love,” and kissed her gently. She responded and the kiss grew deeper. He lay alongside her, beginning to caress her over her nightgown. He missed her touch and smell and he could feel her react to him.

“Yes,” she whispered, her body was aching for him. “Please, Chakotay–”

“I know,” he replied gently, “it's been so long,” he pulled her nightgown up and off her. Her breasts glowed in the moonlight as he gently began to caress them gently. She gasped arching to him, he took a hardened bud into his mouth, as she moaned holding his head.

“So beautiful,” he said, beginning to work his way down her. Once he reached her panties, he began to pull them off. Her arousal was driving him to the passion he always had for her. He placed his mouth on her womanhood and she cried out gripping his head gently.

Kathryn felt her body shudder deeply as his tongue delved deeper into her core. She loved him so much and their lovemaking after his return home picked up where they left off. She felt her body shudder again, and she keened attempting to stay quiet for the kids, as her hips arched off the bed.

Chakotay then lay against her kissing her passionately as her legs wrapped around his hips. He managed to slide his boxers down to release himself against her. He stared down at her, the passion seen in her eyes and face. “I love you,” he said deeply.

She gripped his hips, “I love you, too,” she was ready. “Now, please–” and he slightly adjusted himself and she cried out as he joined them deeply. He began to move against her, as her hips rocked beneath him. The pleasure rippled through her, “yes,” she groaned, he buried his face in her neck and hair, as she kissed his shoulder.

“I've missed you,” he groaned, feeling his own release building. He kissed her passionately again, as their tongues danced around each others. She cried out into his mouth, as her body shuddered deeply again. He then rolled her over against him, letting her lead.

She sat up gripping his hands, moving her hips downward. He touched her core and she began to move harder, as her pleasure crested again. This orgasm was going to be strong, she could feel it in the pit of her stomach. “Chakotay–” she groaned, he sat up kissing her again as they rocked against each other. Suddenly she felt her tightness burst and she had all she could not to scream, as it caught in her throat, she gasped, “oh my –!”

His release came just as intense, as he filled himself into her. She buried her face in his neck, as he stroked her hair and back. He then lowered her back to the bed, keeping them connected little longer.

She sighed holding him tightly, as her senses returned and he lifted his head gazing at her. She smiled touching his face, “welcome home.”

He grinned, “it's good to be back,” and kissed the tip of her nose gently, then her. She responded and he lay beside her as she curled against him. He sighed, “I was due back a couple of weeks early, but I wanted to surprise you.”

She looked at him, “well, you definitely did that,” with a soft purr. He chuckled, she sighed, “and, perhaps you can now join me at the Colonial Gratitude party?”

Chakotay tousled a bit of her hair, “I'd love to,” and she smiled. “You've told me so much of these people, I'd like to meet them.”

“I want you to,” she said, he pulled their comforter over them. She sighed, “I'm so tired, Chakotay, this is one of the longest first contacts I've ever done and so huge. But, I've become friends with Bill and Laura, they're so much like us, it's unbelievable.”

“How so?” he asked curiously.

“Well,” she replied, “they weren't friends at the beginning, like us. Once they trusted each other, they became friends. They had a more rocky relationship, but he still fell in love with her.”

“Amazing,” he said, beginning to trace along her throat and slowly down to her breasts. She sighed pleasurably, as her body arched to his touch. He pushed the comforter back and lowered his head taking a hardened bud into his mouth.

Kathryn held his head as he savored each gently, “hmmm – don't stop–”

“Never,” he said softly, moving to the other one. He slid the other hand down to her juncture and began to caress gently. She groaned and he kissed her gently and then slid a couple of fingers inside her, she cried out in the desire. “I'll always want you,” he said passionately.

“Always,” she whispered, “now, please,” she didn't care if they made love all night. She had missed him so much. He then slid deeply into her, and she groaned in the pleasure. She clung to him as he moved slowly and deeply, gripping his backside.

Her muscles started to clench him more, but he didn't want to rush this time. He gazed down at her, “I have an idea–”

She whimpered, “what –?”

“Turn over,” he instructed, “it'll be better,” he pulled away from her as she did as told. He then pulled her up to join them from behind, she cried out reaching behind to grasp his shoulder. 

“Chakotay-” she groaned the pleasure increasing. She then bent over more on her hands to give him more access. She felt her body shudder harder as he began to move harder and deeper.

His own release was building, he groaned holding her hips against him. “You’re so beautiful!” he said harshly. He knew she was close and so was he. He then pulled her down alongside him, still moving. She arched into him as he reached down to caress her bud. Once he started, she cried out, her body tightening more around him.

Kathryn felt as if she were going to burst from the pleasure. She cried out again and then lay more on her stomach gripping the sheets as he began to move harder, she groaned his name.

He lie against her and then felt her release, as she cried out into a pillow and he groaned feeling his release as he spilled his life into her again. She was gasping, as he placed a tender kiss on her shoulder.

“Oh my,” she whispered, “how I've missed you.”

He sighed pulling her up against him, “so have I, my love.” She sighed again closing her eyes. “Kathryn –”

“Hmmm –?”

“Going to work tomorrow?”

She opened her eyes and slowly turned over facing him, she smiled reaching up touching his face. “I think I can take a day off.” He kissed her, “and then we can attend the party on the Galactica.” 

“Of course,” he agreed, and she yawned. “I kept you up–”

She shook her head, “it's okay, really. But, I'm tired and the kids will be awake by 0630.”

“Okay,” he said and pulled the comforter over them again. They snuggled together as he held her as she drifted off to sleep.

Chakotay woke early the next morning letting Kathryn sleep, and to start breakfast for the family. He had the coffee brewing and waffles cooking, while slicing up some fresh fruit when Chloe sleepily entered the kitchen, rubbing her eyes expecting to find her mother preparing breakfast, when she saw her father reading the news on the vidscreen about the Colonials.

“Daddy?” she said surprised.

Chakotay looked over at his daughter, who looked taller and just as sweet, standing in the doorway. He smiled, “hi, pumpkin–”

Then she squealed happily, “Daddy! Your home!” And ran into his arms. He picked her up as she kissed and hugged him happily, “when'd you come home? I missed you!”

He chuckled, stroking her back gently, “one question at a time.” She looked at him, he was amazed how much she looked like his wife. “First of all, it was late last night when I came through the door. And, I've missed you too.” She smiled, placing a peck on his nose, “hungry?”

“Oh, yes,” she replied.

“Well, I've got waffles,” he told her, “and strawberries-”

“–Whipped cream?”

He nodded, “and whipped cream. Now, if you can go wake up your brother, we can eat.”

“Where's mommy?”

“She's sleeping,” he replied, “and we're going to let her. She's very tired, but I'll save some for her.”

“Okay,” she said, as he set her back down on the floor. She then skipped out to wake up Kol.

=/\=

Kathryn stirred softly to the scent of fresh coffee brewing downstairs and the quiet voices of her family. She smiled rolling onto her back with a sigh opening her eyes. The sun filtered through the large picture window across the room.

She was happy Chakotay was finally home and could hear the kids were as well. Kol had to go to school, but Chloe had school later that morning. During that time, she and Chakotay could spend more intimate time together. Her body yearned for his again, and she wanted to be alone with him, even if it were for a few hours.

She then sat up, holding the sheet against her nudity, looking for her nightgown. She found it and her panties at the end of the bed. She put them back on and got out to reach for her robe and slippers.

When she was done in the bathroom, she headed downstairs to the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway finding Kol picking up his book bag and Chloe sitting at the table eating her waffle.

“Hi mom!” Kol said. “Dad's home –!”

She smiled, “I know, where is he?”

“Right here,” Chakotay said, coming out of the small pantry with a box of pancake mix. “Good morning,” he added, staring at her.

“Good morning,” she said softly, as he walked over kissing her gently.

“Okay, I'm going to school,” Kol said simply. “I've seen enough–”

“Kol!” Kathryn said shocked, as Chakotay chuckled at his son's observation.

“We'll see you later,” Chakotay said, as Kol left and he gently patted his son's shoulder. He looked back at Kathryn, “hungry?”

She stared at him, “very,” she replied softly, “but, we'll have to wait until Chloe leaves.” He grinned and kissed her deeply and passionately. She held his face responding, and then she looked at him. “Let me call the office,” he nodded. She noticed Chloe smiling at them, “finish your breakfast Chloe,” and walked over to her.

“Mommy?” she asked curiously.

“Yes, sweetie?”

“Can I have a little sister?” Chloe asked innocently.

Kathryn stared at her, then over at Chakotay, who looked just as surprised. He shrugged, she looked at her, “why do you want another sister, Chloe?”

“To share my dolls,” she replied simply. 

Kathryn smiled softly, as Chakotay made her breakfast. “Well, honey, it's very nice you want to share your dolls. But,” she glanced at Chakotay, “let me talk it over with your father and we'll see what we can do, okay?” She nodded, “good. Now, go upstairs and get your clothes ready for school. One of us will be up to help you.”

“Okay!” she replied, sliding off the chair and ran out of the kitchen.

Kathryn sighed and picked up Chloe's plate, “she wants a sister–”

“Do you want another one?” he asked her, as he took the plate from her and put it in the sink.

She leaned against the counter, “I don't know.”

“Well,” he said, “you'd better decide or we better decide soon, because you know she'll keep asking.”

“I know,” she said and glanced at her breakfast. “It smells good, how much longer?”

“Five minutes,” he replied.

“Let me call,” she said, it was 0835.

“Hurry up,” he told her and she walked out and to her office.

Kathryn informed Jennifer she'd be taking the day off, but to call her if any emergency arose regarding the Colonials. She also knew Bill and Laura had her private channel in case they needed to contact her. She also called her mother to ask her to babysit during the next week, while she and Chakotay attended the party on the Galactica and then went to Greece with them.

He walked into her office, “breakfast is ready.”

She turned to him with a sigh, “good, so am I. Have you checked on Chloe?”

He pulled her to him with a nod, “yes and she's almost ready.” He kissed her gently, “and we'll have four hours–?”

“Four,” she replied, with a smile.

“Better eat,” he said, and led her out of the room.

Once Chloe had been sent off to school and Kathryn had closed the door, Chakotay pulled her into his arms kissing her deeply. She responded as they held each other tightly in the foyer. He pressed her up against the nearest wall, as she opened her robe and he lifted her closer to him.

He started to kiss her face and throat, as she gasped when he began to stroke her backside under her nightgown. He wanted her, nowhere else at the moment, he looked at her saying softly, “how long has it been since we've made love here?”

She smiled as she pulled his robe apart and could feel his hardness through his bottoms. “Since before Chloe was born,” she sighed, as he kissed her again. She moaned into his mouth, as he pulled her panties off and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt her body flush with wanting him, as he released himself against her. “Now!” she commanded and cried out when he joined them deeply.

“You’re beautiful!” he groaned, as he moved up against her. She clung to him tightly, as he held her tighter against the wall. Her body shuddered as he moved deeper and then harder into her.

This wasn't going to be the only time in the next four hours, but it was a good start to a romantic afternoon. He then pulled her away from the wall and sat down in a nearby chair located next to the stairs. She straddled him, moving her hips downward now taking control. They kissed deeply again, as she groaned against him, her body was ready to burst.  
“I love you,” she whispered, as they touched foreheads. She clung to him, as he pulled her hips tighter. She felt her first orgasm and cried out, he kissed her again, as their tongues danced.

Chakotay was almost there, as she began to move harder against him. He held back to let her come first and she buried her face against his neck when she came harder and cried out as her body shuddered. He then came himself with a groan, as they sat gasping in each other's arms.

She finally lifted her head gazing at him, “oh my,” and kissed him sweetly.

He responded holding her gently, and then he looked at her, “I love you, too. Shall we move upstairs?”

“Definitely,” she replied and stood up. He then did, pulling his bottoms up, as she picked up her panties and he wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her upstairs to their bedroom.

=/\=

They spent the next three hours in complete bliss, making love tenderly and passionately several times. When it was close to expect the kids home, Kathryn lay on her stomach with her eyes closed, holding her pillow under her head, as Chakotay traced lazy designs with his finger along her bare back and down to her buttocks.

“Have you thought about it?” he asked curiously.

She sighed, “about what?”

“Another baby,” he replied, as he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

Kathryn turned over looking at him, “do you want another one?”

He admired her body, as she stretched out naked next to him. He always loved the soft uprise of her belly, especially when she was pregnant with the kids.

“Oh Kathryn,” he said, as he placed his hand on her belly, “you were so beautiful pregnant.” She smiled, he began to caress her there gently while working his way down between her legs. “I wouldn't object to another child.”

“Well,” she said, her voice growing husky with desire. “It's good I haven't taken my booster –” and he moved between her legs. She cried out when he placed his mouth down on her. Her body shuddered, “this month!” She held his head, as he plunged his tongue deep inside her, his hand massaged her bud, and she felt a stronger orgasm building. “The kids –” and gave a deep groan when her body tightened more around him. “Here – soon!”

He couldn't stop himself, he enjoyed her scent and taste, as he could feel her ready to release. He then slid a finger inside and under her bud, where he knew she responded best, and pressed harder.

Kathryn felt her body shudder deeply, as her hips rose toward him and the pressure let go, as she screamed her pleasure. He then lay against her, kissing her deeply, as she gasped into his mouth, tasting herself, as she held him tightly.

“Oh god!” she groaned, catching her breath. “That was amazing–”

He looked at her, “I wanted to, because I love you.” She smiled, he glanced at the chronometer on her nightstand. “Want to shower before they come home?”

“We should,” she replied. “So, have we decided to try again?”

He nodded, “I think so.”

“Good,” she said and he moved off her. She then began to sit up, “oh, my mother will be here tomorrow to watch the kids, while we're on the Galactica.”

“Okay,” he said, as she stood up wrapping her robe around her. “Dress uniform I presume?”

She nodded, “only for the party, my love,” and walked around the bed and leaned over kissing him gently. He responded, and then she pulled away and walked into the bathroom.

When Kathryn's mother arrived around midmorning the next day, the kids were happy to see her. As Gretchen sat in the living room with the kids giving them a couple of special gifts, while both Kathryn and Chakotay finished packing upstairs.

“So, our guest room,” Chakotay said, “will finally have some visitors?”

“After they get married,” she replied, closing her suitcase. He folded his dress uniform as she stared at him. “Chakotay, it'll be only until they find their own place. You'll like them, please understand–”

“–What if we need,” he asked, “that room for a nursery?”

“Then we help them,” she replied, “find another temporary home after.” She walked around the bed to him. “They also need you to help them find the right spot to build their house.”

He stared down at her, and then sighed, “oh Kathryn, I love to meet new friends of yours, but I think if another baby can be possible, you'll have too much on your plate.”

She nodded, “I know, but I won't be conducting business with them. And, if I do end up pregnant again, it'd be nice to have Laura around to keep me company. Please understand–”

“I do,” he said and touched her face. “And, I've never doubted your abilities.” He kissed her gently, then pulled away, “now, let's finish so we can catch that transport.”

“Thank you,” she and pulled away.

Once packed, both headed downstairs to kiss the kids goodbye, give Gretchen instructions on food, school schedule, playtime and bedtime. They told her they'd be home the following Sunday night and Kathryn told her how to contact her on the Galactica.

=/\=

Kathryn led Chakotay to the large transport that was taking all the Starfleet brass up to the Galactica. As they boarded, Owen Paris greeted them happily and he welcomed Chakotay back.

He told Kathryn how pleased he was with her first contact with the Colonials. So the party was a nice way to end it. Kathryn thanked him and told him how complicated it would have become, but with Adama's knowledge it went smoothly.

They sat behind Paris after stowing their bags above them and once all were counted for, the transport received clearance and headed up towards the fleet.

Chakotay's interest was piqued, as they watched a video taken and produced by a team of media personal on the Colonials. He admired the interviews given by Kathryn and Adama, the footage of various ships, crew members and civilians.

He leaned over to her whispering, “is the fleet really that big?”

She glanced at him, “you bet. The Galactica is huge,” and then nodded at the screen, “that's Laura Roslin,” and they watched the president thank Starfleet for all their hard work in relocation and her own miraculous recovery from her illness. Bill was then seen beside her, as he give his thanks and the screen faded out, just as they rounded Jupiter to approach the fleet.

“She's remarkable,” he told her.

“Very much so,” she agreed, “there it is,” and had him look out their window as they approached the battlestar.

Chakotay looked out, as well as, those officer's who were visiting for the first time. “You weren't kidding,” he said amazed, as they entered the portside landing deck. The transport landed gently onto the pad and then was slowly lowered into the bay. 

The bay had a fair amount of crew still working, but most of the civilians had now been transferred to Earth. The pilot secured the transport and depressurized the cabin and opened the doors.

Everyone began to stand and take their bags. Once they all began to disembark, Bill and Laura stood there to greet everyone and Laura's new aide gave room assignments to those spending the night.

When it came time for Kathryn to see them, she shook their hands and said, “Bill and Laura, I'd like you to meet my husband, Chakotay.”

“Hello,” Bill said smiling, as he shook his hand. “Kathryn's told me so much about you. I didn't know you were coming.”

“It was a surprise,” he said, as he looked at Laura. “Nice to meet you President Roslin.”

“Pleasure's all mine,” Laura said, shaking his hand. She leaned over to Kathryn whispering, “he's so handsome.”

Kathryn smiled softly, “thank you,” and couldn't help a conspirital wink at both of them.

“What?” Chakotay asked, as he took her hand.

“I'll tell you later,” she told him. Then looked at Laura, “how does the cargo bay look for the party?”

“Pretty good,” Bill replied, “your staff did a great job. I think their just finishing up. Want to take a look?”

“Of course,” she said, “but let me show Chakotay to our quarters. In about 15 minutes?”

“See you there,” Laura said, as Kathryn and Chakotay walked away. She turned in time to greet Captain Picard.

=/\=

Kathryn gave Chakotay a brief tour on the way to her temporary quarters on board. She was greeted by the Colonials and some of her own staff. As they passed the pilot's lounge, she could still see a handful in there, including Kara Thrace. They were involved in some kind of card game.

Chakotay followed beside his wife along the concentric corridor's, seeing ladders and steps to different levels and not turbo-lifts. She led him up to another level and down the corridor to a 2-way corner and went down the short corridor that had three hatches. They stopped outside the last hatch that had a piece of tape with her name on it.  
“Your own quarters?” he asked her, amazed.

She looked at him, as she spun the hatch, “well, I was here a lot and while Laura was being treated, Bill and I were up late working, early on in the transition.” The door pulled out, “be prepared, we turn on our own lights and there's no computer–”

He pulled her to him, “I don't need a computer to make love to you.”

Kathryn blushed, “Chakotay!” She pulled him inside, and to her, although the hatch was still open. “After the party,” and he kissed her gently in the dim lit room. After a moment, she looked at him, “let me freshen up so we can meet them.”

“Okay,” he said as she pulled away. She walked over to the switch and turned the lights up. “Wow, pretty sparse for guest quarters.”

She put her bag on the bunk, “I know, but it’s quiet and functional. The only thing is the speaker in the corner for reveille.”

“Reveille?” he said, shocked. “They have reveille –?”

“0500,” she replied. “This is military as it gets.” She hung up her dress uniform and carried her toiletries into the bathroom. “The ship is built like an old aircraft carrier,” and came out, as he finished hanging up his clothes.

“And there's 2000 personal?” he asked, she nodded. “Would you want to command something like that?”

“I could,” she said, with a sigh. “But, I don't think I'd want to. I can't see Starfleet building ships this big.” She stared at him, “ready?”

“As ever,” he replied and held out his hand. She walked over taking it and they left.

=/\=

Bill walked around the set tables, gazing up at the lights set in the upper level of the cargo bay. Both Starfleet and Colonial flags hung in the corners on poles around the room and beside the head table. The piano and bandstand had been moved to the new location opposite the buffet and the tables pulled further back for the dance floor. Laura admired the place settings and looked over to see Kathryn and Chakotay enter the room. “Finally,” she said and walked over to them.

“I gave Chakotay,” Kathryn said, “a small tour.” She looked around, “the room did come out well.”

“It certainly did,” Bill replied, walking over to them.

“You have an incredible ship,” Chakotay said, “admiral.”

“And old,” he said, as Laura hooked her arm with his. “Have you seen the CIC yet?”

“Not yet,” he replied.

“Well,” Bill said, “I need to go there anyway. If you'd like, you’re welcome to join me.”

“Kathryn?” he said, looking at her.

“Go ahead,” she told him, “there's a couple of things I need to discuss with Laura anyway. If you need help getting back–”

Chakotay touched her mouth gently quieting her, “I'll manage Kathryn.” She smiled, Laura winked at her, “whenever your ready, admiral.”

“This way,” he said and kissed Laura gently and led Chakotay out.

Laura pulled out a chair by a near table and sat down, “I think their cut from the same cloth.”

Kathryn looked at her thinking, then sat down beside her, “they do have similar features. It'd be something to research–”

“So, how happy were you,” she asked curiously, “when he came home?”

“At first,” Kathryn replied, “I was shocked. It was late and he woke me up, so after the initial shock of it, yes I was.” She paused, and then smiled at her friend, “it turned out to be a very nice night and afternoon while the kids were in school.”

“That's good,” Laura said.

Kathryn nodded, “yes and we've decided to have another baby.”

“Wonderful,” she said smiling.

Kathryn sighed and said softly, “it was really Chloe’s idea. But, there’s a chance I might already be.”

“Really?”

“I think so,” she replied, “but, I’ll know soon enough.”

“And,” Laura added, “Bill and I agreed to accept your offer to stay with your family after the honeymoon.”

“I’ll have the guest room ready,” Kathryn said. “Chakotay’s agreed to help you find a place to live.” She looked around, “most of your civilians have been relocated to Earth. I think the cylon basestar is next?” Laura nodded. She placed her hand over hers, “you don’t have to worry, they’re not going to be allowed near or around defense computers and to hold vital roles until we know they can be trusted.”

“I trust you,” Laura said softly.

=/\=

Chakotay stood in the CIC for about a half hour, until he saw Picard enter from the top level with Paris. He took the flight of steps up to the level known as The Core to speak briefly with them. They were all impressed with Kathryn’s work on the Colonial First Contact, and Paris claimed how the council was beginning to review the Colonial acceptance into the federation.

“Captain,” Paris said, to Chakotay, “would your wife object to a new command if we offered it to her?”

Chakotay sighed, “well, admiral, I’m not sure. Since we’ve decided to try to have another child.”

Paris grinned, “well, then, I won’t bother to ask for at least another year to see how things turn out.”

“Thank you, sir,” he said.

Picard gazed down at the lower level of the CIC, “this is a very big ship. I had no idea.”

“Neither did I,” Chakotay said. “We’re used to only a handful of crew on a Starfleet bridge, but Kathryn said there are over 20 people in here at all times.”

“And the admiral,” Paris nodded, “has the reins on the whole fleet.”

“Has the viewscreen helped?” Picard asked.

“He appreciates it,” Paris replied, “because it gives him a better view of the fleet. But, he’s so used to his Dradis system, he still uses that for general use.”

“Have you seen the rest,” Paris asked Chakotay, “of the ship?”

“I got a brief tour,” he replied, “on the way to our quarters and then to the cargo bay where the party is tonight, but that’s it.”

“Well,” Paris said, “if you don’t need to be anywhere right away, I can show you around with Captain Picard.”

“Let me check,” Chakotay said and tapped his commbadge. “Chakotay to Janeway.”

“Yes, captain?” she replied.

“Any plans for the next couple of hours?” he asked her.

“None for us,” she replied. “Why?”

“Admiral Paris,” he said, “has offered me a full tour of the ship–”

“Go ahead,” she said, “besides, Laura wants me to go over to Colonial One to help prepare for her final press conference.”

“Okay,” he said. “What time–?”

“Meet me,” she replied, “in our quarters to dress by 1700 hours.”

“Acknowledged,” he said. “Chakotay out.” He turned back to Paris and Picard, “let’s go.”

=/\=

When Kathryn and Laura went over to Colonial One, Laura rehearsed her draft for Kathryn and her new aide. Kathryn was happy with it, but added a few more remarks. Once done, they discussed wedding plans and Laura told her that her dress was ready to be altered, since the seamstress had contacted her recently. They then made plans to visit the seamstress the day after they arrived in Athens at the hotel that Kathryn reserved rooms for their guests and a room for herself and Chakotay.

The hotel wasn’t located in the heart of the city, but on the outskirts, closer to the Acropolis, where the Parthenon was located. The ceremony would take place at the Parthenon couple of days later with the permission of the Greek government. Since Laura and Bill wouldn’t be marrying as admiral and president, but as man and woman, he would wear a suit instead of his dress uniform. Her dress was fashioned after the red dress she wore during the groundbreaking on New Caprica and the one that Bill loved on her. Once everything was finished, they headed back to the Galactica to get ready for the party.

=/\=

Kathryn got back to their quarters first and proceeded to shower first, hoping Chakotay wouldn’t get lost. She had just finished and was in her robe applying her makeup when she was slightly startled when he appeared behind her.

“Sorry,” he said, softly kissing the inside of her neck.

Kathryn felt a tingle travel down her and she shivered, “Chakotay! I’m getting ready–”

“But, you look beautiful,” he said, admirably. He slid his arms around her waist, pulling her against him.

She sighed gazing at their reflection, “thank you. Did you get lost?” He shook his head, “really?” Then he shrugged slightly, she laughed a little, “not much, I hope. It’s a big ship.”

“Huge,” he replied, “is more the word and impressive. But, not as big as me,” and let her feel how hard he’d become.

Her body flushed with desire, “not now! Later, I promise,” and turned in his arms. “I love you,” he kissed her gently, she responded and after a moment pulled away. “Now, hurry up, we don’t want to be late.”

“Yes, my love,” he said, patting her backside and pulled away to let her finish.

=/\=

In Bill’s quarters, Laura and himself were just finishing getting ready themselves. He was dressed already in his trousers and undershirt, fixing his jacket that was hanging up with the sash. Laura stood in her robe, her makeup and hair already done, ready to put on the red dress that Bill loved so much. She glanced over at him, filled with admiration and love for him. She watched him for a moment and smiled softly. In less than a week now, they’d be married and she could hardly wait. She removed her robe, hanging it up and pulled down the dress and opened it, slipping it over her head. Just as she fitted it on her, she felt his hands on her back beginning to close it up.

“Let me, darling,” he said softly.

Laura pulled her hair up out of the way, “thank you.” She stood letting him close the back and shivered as she felt the brush of his fingertips along her skin. Once done, she lowered her hair turning to him. He smiled gently at her, she reached out gently stroking his gold sash that draped across his uniform. “Have I ever told you how handsome you are in full dress?”

He shook his head, “not really.”

She smiled, “you are and I’ll be honored for you to escort me tonight.”

Bill’s heart swelled for her, he pulled her into his arms, “no, I’ll be honored with you beside me tonight and always.”

“I love you,” she said softly and they embraced tightly. After a moment, she pulled away. “Let’s go, I need my shoes,” and put them on. He opened the hatch and bent his arm, she hooked hers through and they walked out, as his guard closed the hatch walking behind them.

=/\=

When they arrived at the cargo bay, the food was just being put out along the long buffet tables, the band was getting ready and the lights were being lit around the room, as well as, the candles on the tables. Both walked hand-in-hand greeting the wait staff and thanking them for their help in advance. Once Kathryn and Chakotay arrived, both in full dress uniform, the champagne was just starting to be poured.

“It’s perfect,” Kathryn said, smiling and touching Laura’s arm. Chakotay and Bill shook hands, she sighed, “everyone will be here shortly. Are you going to greet everyone?”

“Yes,” Laura replied, with a nod.

“Who else?”

“Lee and the Quorum,” she replied. “But, you’ll be next to Bill and myself.”

Bill and Chakotay were talking quietly nearby. Kathryn could hear Chakotay describing the mountains in North America. Laura could see a friendship forming between the two men. Once the Quorum showed up dressed formally, including their Colonial sashes draped across them, Laura was greeted by all, as some already told her of what they’ve seen and places they’ve been. She was thrilled for them and told them about the receiving line and where they’d be sitting during the dinner.

They were all in place, except for Chakotay, who stood nearby to observe the rest of the guests. The first few were some pilots, including the Agathon’s, Kara and then Gaius Baltar, who stayed behind to relocate last. He stopped in front of both Laura and Bill, “well, Madame President, I’m so happy to see your well.”

Laura nodded with a soft smile, “thank you, doctor.”

“And,” he added quickly, in order to move the line along, “I want to offer my congratulations to you both. I hope you’ll be very happy.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Bill said and had Baltar move onto Kathryn.

The next half hour, the rest of the civilians, Colonial and Starfleet guests entered the room, which included Tom, B’Elanna and Owen Paris. They all sat with some civilians at a table. Once all were seated, the main lights were turned down just enough for everyone to see, except for the lights on the flags. Bill, Laura, Kathryn and Owen sat at the head table on the riser.

Bill picked up his knife and water glass, beginning to tap the side to quiet everyone and a spotlight was turned on him, as everyone quieted. “First of all,” he said, “I want to welcome everyone to the Galactica’s Gratitude Dinner, to both Colonial and Starfleet officers.” Everyone applauded quietly, “and, once we first arrived here at Earth, we weren’t prepared to find such an advanced society as our cousins.” He paused for a moment, “these past couple of months has been very busy and amazing. If it weren’t for Starfleet sending our liaison, Admiral Kathryn Janeway, I’m not sure where we’d be.”

The room applauded heartily again, he then reached behind his chair pulling up a framed certificate. Once they quieted, he said, “I’d like to thank Admiral Janeway for all the work she’s done.” Kathryn smiled and stood up taking the plaque. She glanced over at Chakotay who sat with Tom and B’Elanna. He smiled at her, she sighed, “well, this is certainly a surprise.” Some laughs, “but, challenges are part of my career. First, my seven years in the Delta Quadrant and then heading up the First Contact department.”

She paused gazing at Laura and Bill, and then out at the tables filled with Starfleet, Colonial and civilians. “But, this first contact has rewarded me with some new and wonderful friendships.” She smiled at Laura especially, “and I’ve realized in all our tragedies as a federation, we’ve been very lucky, compared to these people, who’ve lost their home world and loved ones.” She sighed, “now, we’ve welcomed these colonials to our technologies and way of life. I hope that all of them learn to enjoy living here and not to be afraid to explore our territory. And, I’ll once again, welcome Admiral Adama and President Roslin and their people to Earth.”

Everyone applauded and Bill stood up giving her a gentle embrace. She returned it and then he picked up his champagne glass, “well, I know Starfleet isn’t aware of our creed, but – so say we all!”

The Colonials stood up with their glasses, “so say we all!” They responded loudly and clearly. “So say we all!” And repeated it.

Kathryn stood amazed at the chant and she then raised her glass as well, repeating it herself. She had Paris, Chakotay and the rest of the Starfleet officers stand and join in unison with the Colonials. After several minutes, everyone quieted and sat down, when Laura remained standing. She cleared her throat and felt all eyes upon her, then Bill’s hand gently on her hip, as he reached out to support her.

“I can’t be more thankful,” she said, “for Admiral Janeway’s help in our transition. And, with my miraculous cure from their wonderful doctor’s. If it weren’t for my doctor on Earth, I wouldn’t be here today. So, in accordance with the scrolls, I’d like our priest to bless this event and everyone.” She then nodded to the head priest, who stood up at the end of the table.

A spotlight shined on him as Laura sat back down and Bill leaned over placing a soft kiss on her face. He began, “Lords of Kobol, please bless all within this room, including our cousins who’ve welcomed us. We wish to thank you for the wonderful bounty of food before us and the friendships.” He looked back at Laura with a smile, and then sat back down.

Kathryn had just received word that the food was all put out and ready for everyone. She let Bill know, who then stood up getting everyone’s attention with the knife and glass.  
“Dinner’s ready,” he said, “but, all tables should go one at a time, starting with the left row and last one closest to the buffet and then every table after that. Don’t worry if there’s plenty of food, I’m told there is.” The far table with a mix of civilians and pilots stood up walking over to take a warmed plate at the beginning of the lineup.

Each table moved steadily down the buffet, the line to it got a bit long, so the remaining tables sat waiting for the line to go down. During then, Kathryn visited Chakotay and the Paris’ talking quietly.

One of the female pilots who stood at the buffet was scanning the crowd and spotted Chakotay talking with Bill as they got in line for the buffet. She nudged Kara in front of her, “who’s that?”

Kara glanced to where she was indicating, “the admiral–”

“–No!” she said annoyed. “Who’s he talking to? He’s so gorgeous!”

Kara smiled, then shook her head, “forget about it. That’s Admiral Janeway’s husband–”

“–Him?” she asked shocked, Kara nodded. “That sucks.”

She laughed, “and they have two kids. But, don’t you worry about not finding an available man here. Starfleet’s in abundance, maybe you’ll find a nice young lieutenant.”

“I can only hope,” she sighed.

During dinner, recorded music played over the loudspeakers as everyone enjoyed spirits from the bar, the wine and foods from various cultures. There was so much food, several Colonists went back for seconds or to try something else. Once the pianist started tuning up and the band next to him, the wait staff started clearing the plates and setting out the desert table.

Kathryn was pleasantly surprised when the pilots got up to start dancing. Kara and Lee took the floor, soon other’s joined them and the floor was filled with all. Chakotay moved up to Kathryn, who was talking with Laura. “Excuse me,” he said, as they turned to him. “May I dance with my wife?”

“Oh, by all means,” Laura said, as Kathryn stood up and stepped down to the floor with Chakotay. She smiled watching them and saw Dualla dancing with someone from Starfleet. “Bill,” he looked at her, “what’s going on between Dualla and Lee?”

He stared at the dance floor at his son and then over at his daughter-in-law. He sighed, “I wish I knew.”

“You know I really like Starbuck?” Laura said, he nodded. “But, Dualla’s also a very nice lady.”

“I know-”

“–I think,” she said, “they should stick it out. Perhaps go on vacation somewhere together.”

“And Kara with hers?”

“Why not?” she shrugged, gazing at him. “Do you intend to give me up if things get complicated or boring?”

Bill stared at her, he took her hand kissing it gently and shook his head. “Oh no,” he said tenderly, “my darling. I learned my lesson year’s ago. We’re stuck together.”

She smiled and touched his face, “I know and I’m glad we are.”

He leaned over placing a kiss on her, “so am I.” The music then changed to something softer. “I know we still have a week, but may I dance with my fiancé?”

“I’d be delighted,” she said, as he pulled out her chair as she stood up. He held her hand as they stepped down to the floor, then hooked her arm with his, as he led her onto the dance floor. The floor had cleared a little, but Kathryn and Chakotay, Tom and B’Elanna, plus a few other couples remained. The evening ended way past midnight, as some began to leave, due to an early duty shift or transport. Bill and Laura stayed talking to Kathryn and Chakotay and the Paris’. Before Lee left, Bill pulled him aside and suggested he work it out with Dualla, by taking a trip somewhere, after the wedding.

Lee was surprised at the suggestion and said he’d consider it. He bid Laura and the rest goodnight and left to bunk with the pilots before returning to Earth with the rest of the Quorum. The group sat discussing the wedding plans and described various places both on Earth and off-world. Laura asked Chakotay about his position as an anthropologist and his recent dig. He described to her of the ruins located just borderline with the Beta Quadrant. Laura was interested and wanted him to describe more, but Bill suggested they wait until after the wedding, she reluctantly agreed.

Tom also announced he’d mastered the centrifugal spinner and took out a viper earlier in the day. “What a ride!” he exclaimed, everyone laughed and B’Elanna shook her head in dismay at her husband’s boyish ways that he still hadn’t outgrown. “I tell you, it was the wildest thing I ever flew.”

“It’s very maneuverable,” Bill said. “Especially in combat.”

“We should have Starfleet,” he said, “incorporate these designs into our stealth fighters, Kathryn.”

Kathryn toyed with her wine glass, as she leaned back in her chair. “Well, Tom, you’re on the design committee for new ships. Why don’t you show them a design, if the admiral will let you borrow one for awhile?” She glanced at Bill, and then winked a little.

“Great idea,” Tom said. “So, what do you say, admiral?”

Bill sighed, “well, I suppose letting you borrow one viper for study isn’t a bad idea. And, I’ll let you ask a pilot to go with you, to help with questions and everything.”

“Can I ask Starbuck?”

He shrugged, “if she’ll go, sure.”

“Is the fleet going to be automated?” Chakotay then asked curiously. “Once you leave?”

“Well, most of the civilian ships will be,” Bill replied. “But, Saul’s decided to stay on board to monitor everything.”

“Isn’t it going to be lonely?” B’Elanna asked. “This is a huge ship.”

“He won’t be alone,” Bill said. “There’ll be a small handful of 100 or so to keep an eye on things. And, it’ll be rotating this time, and I’ll stop by once a month or so.”

“Besides,” Kathryn added, “the Starfleet curators will be on board for awhile to assess and remove the Hall of Remembrance to a special corridor designated in the museum.”

“I think that’s wonderful,” Laura said softly. “It needs to be preserved the correct way.”

Bill nodded, “yes, it does. And, our people can still visit as well.” Laura hid a yawn, it’d had been a long day. He glanced around finding they were practically the only ones left. He sighed, “well, it’s been a wonderful evening, but I think it’s time to say goodnight.”

“Same here,” Tom said, with a stretch. “Besides, I want to find Starbuck before we leave tomorrow–”

“–Watch it, flyboy,” B’Elanna warned and he kissed her gently.

Bill started to stand, he helped Laura up. Everyone else started to as well, “thank you again, Kathryn.”

“Anytime, Bill,” she said, as Chakotay came back with her gift. “I’ll see both before the press conference.”

“Yes,” Laura said, with a sigh. “We have some packing to do.” They were leaving with Kathryn and Chakotay to Greece in the morning after Laura’s final press conference to the fleet and Starfleet. Both couples walked out holding hands heading to their quarters. “Especially Bill.”

“It’s going into storage,” he said, “until our house is ready. The only things I’ll be taking with me are my clothes, papers and family memorabilia.”

The couples came to the corridor where they had to part, Bill and Laura straight down to Bill’s quarters and Kathryn’s at the steps that would take them up a deck. “Goodnight–” Kathryn said.

“–Good morning,” Laura quipped, with a laugh.

“That too,” she replied smiling. Bill smiled, knowing both were tired and somewhat tipsy. Chakotay had his arm around Kathryn’s waist, “breakfast at 0900?”

“See you then,” she replied, as she was led away by Bill.

“Come on, my love,” Chakotay said, as they stepped up to the next level.

“I’m not drunk,” she said firmly, as she leaned into him.

“I know,” he said, “but, I can see how really tired you are after all this.”

She sighed, “very. Once the kids finish school, we should take a trip somewhere.”

“Where?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” she replied, “maybe Italy–”

“–With the kids?” 

They arrived at their quarters, she thought for a moment, “maybe not.” She turned to him, the corridors were quiet. She looked around, “these corridors were so busy a month ago, it’s so strange now.”

“You’ve done a great job,” he said softly. “I’m so proud of you, Kathryn,” and kissed her gently.

She responded, pulling him to her as she slid her arms around him. After a moment, they embraced, holding each other tightly. She sighed laying her head on his shoulder.  
Chakotay kissed the top of her head gently, he sighed, “come on,” and opened the hatch. “Let’s go to bed,” and swung it open, pulling her inside.

“Good idea,” she replied, turning on the light and closing the door.

After both had changed, Kathryn joined Chakotay in bed, after turning out the main lights. He had the bedside light on, as she slid in beside him. He pulled the blankets over them, as she snuggled closer to him with a sigh.

“Thanks for coming,” she said.

He held her, stroking her back gently, “I’m happy I did. I like Bill and Laura, you were right about them.” She laughed quietly, “but, you always are–”

Kathryn slid an arm around his chest, “well, most of the time.”

“I love you,” he chuckled, kissing the top of her head. She was quiet as they lay there. He continued to stroke her arm and back, then he heard her sigh softly. “Kathryn?” She didn’t respond, he glanced down to find her asleep finally and he was happy they wouldn’t be up with reveille so she could rest. He then turned out the lamp and continued to hold her until he fell asleep.

The next morning, Bill and Laura were up with reveille, as the rest of the Colonials left. Bill was alerted that the basestar was moving away from the fleet. He raced to the CIC and was told they weren’t launching any raiders. He went to call up the ship, since most of the human cylons had been relocated to Earth, when D’anna and Tory walked in. They informed him that they released the centurions from their position and were allowing them to find their own way.

An officer nearby informed them, while they still had the chance, to look out for any remaining Borg ships, wherever they go. D’anna thanked him and Bill let her use his table phone to call them, when she informed them and wished them luck. Bill then had both escorted by a guard to another vacant room on board, where’d they be able to stay until they left for Earth.

=/\=

An hour later, Kathryn stirred softly as she woke with a sigh lying against Chakotay. She opened her eyes, stretched a little and looked beside her as he slept. She couldn’t believe he was home and hoped he would be for awhile. She knew he had to sort through his findings and make his reports, which would take time. She then kissed his bare chest softly and laid her head on his shoulder.

He groaned, wrapping his arms around her, “what time is it?” he asked gruffly.

“A little before,” she replied, “0800.” He sighed rubbing his face, “we’ve got time before meeting them.”

“When are they coming,” he asked, “to the house?”

“A few days after the wedding,” she replied. “We’re all staying outside Athens in order to visit the Parthenon. Laura’s has her heart set on viewing it before they get married. She managed to arrange to have the ceremony right on the Acropolis.” He nodded, “but, tomorrow, I’ll be going with her to her seamstress to fit out her dress, after we go to the Parthenon.”

He sighed, “yeah, Bill’s asked me to accompany him to some tailor in Milan for his suit. Besides, as soon as the festivities are over, I need to get back to start cleaning and sorting out those artifacts.”

“I know,” she said and he slid his hand up her back gently caressing. Since it was still dark in the room, she reached up tracing his face, which she knew so well. She leaned closer as he took her face tenderly in his hands. Kathryn could feel his gaze on her and she lowered her head kissing him gently, “I love you,” she said, as he responded pulling her closer. He then rolled over against her, she clung to him.

Chakotay began to kiss down her, “do we have time?”

She had pulled the blanket and sheet from between them, “plenty,” she whispered and he helped her pull her nightgown over her head.

He felt her nudity beneath and his desire flame, “oh, Kathryn,” and kissed her deeply and passionately. She responded and they made love before meeting up with Laura and Bill for breakfast.

=/\=

It was at breakfast that Kathryn found out about the basestar’s departure from the fleet. She was surprised and wondered where they would end up and hoped they wouldn’t cause any hostilities. Bill claimed they were told they wouldn’t, but would be looking for their own place. They then left to have breakfast, because Laura was due to give her final press conference in a couple of hours.

While they were eating, Kathryn was told Laura’s podium and the press were setting up in the cargo bay where the party was held. Numerous press agencies were showing including the federations and those of the colonials, who were now working for various independent agencies.

“Ready?” she asked her curiously.

Laura sighed, “yes.”

“Nervous?”

She shrugged, “maybe a little–”

“–No your not,” Bill stated, taking her hand.

She smiled, “well, maybe not,” and then sighed, “it’s just overwhelming that this is my final broadcast to my people and my first to yours.”

“That’s understandable,” Kathryn said. “But, I’ve seen you rehearse and I think it’s perfect.”

Laura nodded, “I know,” she finished her tea. “Let’s do it,” and stood up. Everyone else did as well and she headed out with Bill beside her, with Kathryn and Chakotay following.

=/\=

Admiral Paris spoke first to introduce Laura to the federation and asked that all world’s welcome the colonials wherever they ended up. There was a round of applause as he brought her up to the podium. Once in place, she thanked him and he moved off to the side.

“This moment,” she started, “is very overwhelming for me.” She sighed and straightened her shoulders looking out at everyone. “As the president to the 12 Colonies of Kobol, I wish all my people luck in their new lives. Although the fleet will be monitored by Starfleet and the Galactica manned by a skeleton crew, the Quorum will still gather once a month at a temporary office in San Francisco until our application to the federation is approved and we can build an embassy.

“So, should you need to contact,” she continued, “myself or Admiral Adama, you may in San Francisco. Also, our Hall of Remembrance will eventually be moved in its entirety to the Museum of Colonization, where a section has been reserved and we can still visit just like today.

“Again,” she finished, “I want to thank Admiral Janeway’s continued help and support in our transition to the federation. Her staff was amazing and I know my people look forward to learning your technologies.

“Thank you,” she said and looked to Paris again who moved over shaking her hand as everyone applauded again.

Paris finished the press conference with a brief statement and let the camera’s turn off. He turned to Laura and Bill as the press started to leave. “Ready?” he asked them.

“Yes,” she replied, taking Bill’s hand.

“We’re all packed,” Bill said, as Kathryn walked up to them.

“Our transport is ready,” Kathryn said. “I think my staff is bringing your belongings there. Anything else you’d like to do before we leave?”

Laura shook her head, but Bill nodded, “yes. I have to say goodbye to Saul – for now.”

“He’s not coming,” Kathryn asked, “to the wedding?”

“I asked,” he replied, “but he felt it’d be better for him to stay here.”

“Take as long as you need,” Kathryn said. “Just meet us in the launch bay.”

“I will,” he said and glanced at Laura. “Coming?”

She smiled at him, “no, this is your time. I’ll wait for you there.”

“I love you,” he said and kissed her tenderly and pulled away heading to the CIC. Before going to the launch bay themselves, Kathryn and Chakotay went back to their quarters to pack quickly, while Laura, Owen and Lee headed to the shuttle.

=/\=

Bill found Saul playing with the viewscreen when he entered the CIC. He smiled walking quietly up next to him and gazed up to see what was holding his interest. “Found your toy?” he asked quietly.

Saul glanced at him with a chuckle, “oh yeah. This thing can see a few light years away.”

Bill glanced again at the screen, “that’s a pulsar –”

“Yeah,” he said, “but in some other solar system I can’t remember.” He sighed, “I should have been a scientist Bill.”

“You helped,” he said, “create resurrection.”

“But, that’s not the same,” he said and quieted.

Bill leaned against the table, “I’m asking you to come to my wedding again, please.”

“You don’t want,” he said gruffly, “a cylon at your wedding Bill. I stand for something you hate.”

“You’re my best friend,” he said, gently gripping his shoulder. Saul glanced at him, “I want you there and I don’t care anymore that you’re a cylon.”

“I don’t know-” Saul replied, glancing away.

“The invitation’s open,” he said, “and you know where. Take that transporter to it.”

“I’ll think about it,” he said. Bill nodded and started to leave. “Bill?” He turned looking at him, “give the pres –” and stopped, then, “Laura my best.”

He smiled with a nod, “I will,” and walked out.

=/\=

By the time he returned to the launch bay, everyone was ready to leave. His remaining staff stood at attention forming an aisle to the smaller Delta shuttle that would bring the wedding party to Greece. The Quorum would meet them there the next day to confirm with Laura that the Parthenon was part of their mythos. Bill stood before everyone and Helo said, “attention! Admiral Adama preparing to depart!” The crew snapped to attention and saluted.

He smiled and saluted back, beginning to walk down the aisle. It widened as he got closer to the shuttle where Laura, Kathryn, Lee, Chakotay and Owen Paris stood waiting. He found Kara standing as the last officer to bid him farewell. He stopped in front of her, she smiled, “what do you hear, Captain?”

“Nothing but the rain, sir,” she replied.

“Well,” he said, his voice trembled slightly, “close the door and bring in the cat.”

She nodded, “aye, sir,” and held out her hand.

He shook it, “see you at the wedding?”

“With bells on,” she replied and embraced him quickly. “Thanks for everything,” she whispered in his ear and pulled away.

Bill nodded with a smile and turned to Laura, who then held out her hand. He took it stepping over to her and turned to everyone. “Thank you all. Each of you are welcome to the wedding.” He sighed, “all you have served well and I’d be honored to serve with you all again.” Laura gripped his hand in support as he trembled slightly. “Good luck to all of you and I’ll see you soon.”

Karl began to applaud, as everyone else. “Ready?” she asked him.

“Yes,” he replied and waved to everyone, as he and Laura followed everyone else into the shuttle. They sat down as Tom closed the hatch and he looked out, watching everyone stepping back as the shuttle started to be raised to the landing bay. That’s when he saw Saul at the end of the crowd, who then saluted to him. “Laura, Saul came–” she glanced out and spotted him. She smiled, Bill saluted back with two fingers just as they entered the bay.

“Are you okay?” she asked softly.

He looked at her, “with you here, always,” and kissed her gently. She responded and then gazed at him, their hands clasped between them. “To Earth?”

She nodded, “yes, to Earth,” and they turned back in their seats as the shuttle left the Galactica for the final time.

=/\=

The trip to Earth was anxious, as Laura waited for their approach to Greece. Once they entered the atmosphere and the shuttle turned right over New York heading to Europe. She leaned over to Kathryn across the aisle, “how much longer?”

“Maybe 20 minutes,” she replied. “As soon as we reach Spain, I'll let you know.”

Bill smiled gazing out the window as the clouds below as they sped by. Then he glanced at her saying softly, “Laura–” she looked at him, “the ruins have been there for centuries, I'm sure only 20 minutes more won't hurt.”

“No,” she replied, “but, I've waited for so long.”

He held her hand gently, “I know, darling.” Then leaned over placing a soft kiss on her face.

Laura rested her head back with a sigh closing her eyes to relax. Several minutes later, she felt a hand on her arm and she opened her eyes looking over at Kathryn. “Yes?”

“We're here,” she said, with a smile.

Laura then sat up leaning over Bill to gaze outside the window, she gasped with awe and excitement as Tom sailed over the Parthenon. “Look Bill!”

He placed his hand on her lower back to trying to look as well, “I'm trying Laura,” she gazed down at him. “Although, I don't mind the other view–”

“Fresh!” she whispered seductively, realizing he could see fully down her blouse. He chuckled as she pulled back to let him see, “how far is the hotel from these ruins?”

“Maybe a mile,” Kathryn said, “but, they have a small transporter. It can beam four people at a time.”

“We're going there first?”

Kathryn nodded, “yes, to check in and relax. Your council's due tomorrow and then right after your ceremony, we're going to the dressmaker.”

“I can't wait,” she said. “And, Bill's got an appointment with Lee at a men's shop as well.”

They were starting to land, as the shuttle lowered slowly down onto a landing site near a beautiful, white washed hotel. Once landed, the compartment depressurized as the hatch was opened. Everyone began to stand and disembark. Once Laura and Bill stepped out onto the pad, the warm, balmy air blew her hair around gently. She felt Bill's hand on her back, as she inhaled deeply.

“It's so beautiful,” she said.

“Greece is a favorite,” Kathryn said, as she was pulling out their luggage from the hold located outside. “Let's check in,” and they all picked up each of their bags beginning to walk towards the hotel.

=/\=

Laura and Bill's suite was beautiful and roomy with a large marble balcony overlooking the ocean. They had a canopy bed, fireplace and bathroom. The floors were thickly carpeted in a pale mauve and the walls a sea-foam blue with paintings of ivy and mixed with the real thing. There were also white sheer curtains bordering the French doors onto the balcony, a desk with a small vidscreen and communicator and a white, antique dresser and matching armoire beside the small walk-in closet.

The first thing Laura did was rush to the French doors and open them. “I have to thank Kathryn,” she said happily, “again for this incredible suite.” She stepped out onto the balcony and found a small table for two off to the right.

“It's beautiful,” Bill said, sliding his arms around her waist.

She leaned against him with a sigh, as they stood admiring the view and listening to the birds and waves. After a moment, she said, “do you realize, this'll be our first vacation in five year's since the attack?”

“I know,” he replied, “and my first time with such a beautiful woman.” She turned into his arms smiling, he stared at her, “and, with you here beside me, I've never been so happy.”

She smiled and reached up kissing him softly, he responded pulling her tighter against him. After several moments, they embraced tightly, “I love you, Bill.”

He kissed her neck and worked his way to her throat, as she tilted back her head with a sigh, “I love you, Laura.”

She, in turn, held his head, kissing it softly as the gentle passion and love surrounded them. They kissed deeply again, as his hands slid up between them to unbutton her blazer and pull her blouse out. She began to unfasten his uniform jacket.

“To the bed,” she whispered, in a soft seductive tone. “Let's use it, Bill.”

“Yes, darling,” he agreed, as he moved them into the room. Their clothes being shed as they walked. “The doors- ?” he referred to the balcony.

Laura glanced towards them, “leave them open. I want to hear the ocean.”

“As you wish,” he said and lifted her up into his arms. She was light, but had gained some weight since her recovery.

“Oh Bill,” she said surprised. “That was unexpected.”

He chuckled as he lowered her down onto the soft, down comforter and lay beside her. “You know I keep in shape,” and kissed her nose.

She gazed at the strength in his arms and chest, “I know, but I had no idea.”

Bill kissed her deeply, she responded pulling him against her, as her leg entwined with his. She slid her hands up his strong back and to his shoulders. He gazed at her, “impressed?”

She nodded, “oh yes and seeing you this way, like this –” he stared down at her. She arched slightly to him, “I just want you to make love to me.”

“That's no problem,” he said, “because seeing you this way, I want you as well.”

“Then,” she said, “what are you waiting for?”

She was almost naked beneath him, as he slid his hands down to her panties and pulled them off, tossing them to the floor. Then slid between her legs kissing her passionately again. He positioned himself against her and she cried out when he slid deeply into her.

“Nothing anymore,” he replied, his voice deep with his desire. She clung to him, as he began to move slowly against her. “I've never wanted a woman as much as you,” he groaned.

Laura cradled him against her, gripping his backside. “I'm so – happy to hear – that,” she replied gasping, feeling the pleasure coursing through her. She kissed his shoulders and groaned, as the waves of pleasure swam through her.

He then rolled her on top, knowing she enjoyed this position as well. She groaned taking his hands beginning to move her hips downward, pressing him deeper. He watched her, as her hair fell down to his chest, as she leaned into him.

“God's Laura!” he groaned, his release was building. She was pressing him harder against her pleasure center, she cried out again. “I can't get enough,” she whispered, “you feel so good ―”

He sat up, gripping her hips tighter against him. “I know,” he kissed her again, she was nearing release. Both couldn't wait much longer, “let me try,” she nodded, as he put a couple of fingers just inside her to find her nerve center. He then began to press against it gently rubbing against her own wetness.

Her body shuddered, she clung to him, “yes, there,” she continued to move against him, as he massaged her bud slowly. Once it built stronger, his hand moved in unison with her hips. Once it crested, they both came together and she cried out screaming, he groaned as he filled himself into her. Her body shuddered with small quakes as he lowered her back down to the bed.

“Oh my god!” she gasped, as he also caught his breath beside her. “That was amazing,” she finally said.

He still wanted her, and continued to tenderly caress her. “Very,” he replied and took a hardened bud in his mouth.

“Bill?” she said, shocked at his insatiable appetite.

“Let me,” he replied softly. He continued exploring her tenderly and she sighed letting him, stretching out her arms.

It didn't take long for her to get aroused again, as he tenderly made love to her again.

Shortly later, they lay curled beneath a sheet holding each other and listening to the ocean and their breathing. She sighed staring up at the ceiling finally noticing the skyline painted in pale colors of mauve and orange for the sunset and on another level, gold’s and yellows for the sunrise beneath a small skylight.

“Know what?” he asked.

“What?” she asked, placing a kiss on his chest.

“I'm hungry,” he replied, “and I don't see one of those replicator things.”

Laura laughed, “that's why, darling, we have room service.”

“Room service,” he said, “sounds really good right now.”

She propped herself up looking down at him, “actually, it does. Shall we look for a menu?”

Bill smiled sliding his hand gently up her bare back, “I think it’s a good idea,” she smiled and kissed him gently. “Come on, let's find our robes or something.”

“Okay,” she replied, with a nod and pulled away.

Bill watched her walk naked over to her suitcase by the door and open it to search for her robe. He let himself enjoy the view until she stood up wrapping it around her. Then he got out of bed to get his own, as she went into the bathroom to take care of some personal things.

While she did that, he picked up their clothes draping them over a chair and fixed the bed a little. He'd just found the menu in a drawer in the desk when she came out with her hair brushed and looking fresh. “Find it?” she asked.

“Right here,” he replied, as he sat in the chair. She stood beside him studying it as well. “I don't know what this stuff is.”

“I know,” she said, “but Kathryn assured its all good.” She found something she'd like, “that salad for me.”

“I guess,” he said, “I'll try this pasta dish. A bottle of wine?”

“Sounds good,” she agreed.

He nodded and called the kitchen to place the order as she wandered back outside onto the balcony.

Their dinner arrived shortly later and the steward put their settings, food, candle and wine bucket out on the table on the balcony. They thanked him and he left, as they enjoyed the sunset as they ate. After dinner, they returned back to bed to watch a little of the hidden vidscreen that they found above the fireplace. She snuggled against him as they found a movie that both interested them. Both fell asleep from the long day and their own lovemaking finally.

The next morning, Kathryn woke next to Chakotay feeling a little more rested. She sighed rolling onto her back, finding the sunlight streaming through their window. Glancing around, she found her chronometer to see what time it was. It was almost 0630 and knew they and the Colonials were due to visit the Parthenon by noon. She stretched slightly and pulled herself up against the headboard with a quiet grunt, when she felt something pull in her lower back.

Chakotay stirred hearing her, “what time is it?” he asked sleepily.

“0630,” she replied and tried to get comfortable.

He rolled over onto his back with a sigh and rubbed his face slowly opening his eyes. That's when he saw her frown, “what's wrong Kathryn?”

“I'm getting old,” she said. “That's what.”

He stared at her, and then began to sit up as well, “well, we both are.” Once settled, he glanced at her, “but, last night, you were beautiful,” and took her hand gently.

“Just last night?” she quipped, with a smirk.

“Oh no,” he replied, “all the time, my love. But, it was exceptional,” she nodded. “Perhaps we made another baby?”

“I hope so,” she said and he pulled her closer. She rested her head against his shoulder, “do you think the kids are driving my mother crazy?”

“Possibly,” he replied. “But, we'll find out.”

“I know,” she agreed. “How do you think Laura and Bill liked their suite?”

“We stayed there,” he said. “Hopefully their sex was as good as ours.”

Kathryn playfully elbowed him, “Chakotay! I'm not going to ask her!”

He chuckled and slid his arm around her waist pulling her down beneath him. She stared up at him, “I don't expect you to.” He tenderly touched her face, “you'll never be old to me, my love.”

“That means so much,” she said and he kissed her gently. She responded holding him tightly and sliding her legs around his hips, drawing him closer to her. “I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you,” he whispered and they tenderly made love that morning.

=/\=

During that same time, Laura and Bill were enjoying the sunrise and an early breakfast on the balcony. The deep gold’s and yellows bordered the horizon as they sipped their tea and coffee. “I never expected,” she said, “the sunrise to be this beautiful.”

“Neither did I,” he replied, “and it's better with you here.”

“I feel the same,” she agreed, and he reached over taking her hand. She held it, giving it a gentle squeeze. “It was so good last night,” he smiled, “our first bed, Bill. We need a bed like that.”

“We'll get one,” he promised, then paused as she finished her tea. He then added with a slightly mischievous tone, “but, with a bed like that, do you think we'd ever get out of it?”  
She gazed at him with a seductive grin, “well, should that happen, I won't complain.”

Bill chuckled, “I love you, Laura.”

She sighed and then stood up stepping around the table to him. He stared up at her, without words, she nudged her foot next to his underneath the table, motioning for him to turn and sit directly in front of her. Once he understood, he turned to her and she leaned over placing her hands on his shoulders looking directly at him. “I love you too, Bill,” she said softly. Then she straddled him, he held her waist as they never lost eye contact.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, taking her face in his hands.

She could feel his erection building and her own arousal. She kissed him deeply and passionately. “Here,” she told him, as he kissed her throat and worked slowly down to a breast he exposed.

“Won't someone see us?” he asked.

“Just the birds,” she replied. “Darling, we have our own corner.”

“That's even better,” he said and slid his hands down to grasp her hips pulling her closer. Laura then gazed at him, the passion seen in her face. She held his shoulders and raised herself up and he helped her position herself and then she lowered herself down onto him and groaned in the pleasure as he sank deep inside her.

Their passion reignited as she began to move her hips down slowly against his. She gasped as her body trembled, as they kissed deeply again. “Yes,” she whispered, “oh Bill, just frak me –”

He groaned, clutching her tighter to him, as she continued to move against him. “Yes,” he groaned, his own release building. “I just want to keep frakking you.”

They kissed deeply again as her body shuddered and she groaned into his mouth. Her love for him was intense, as she tried to get closer to him, beginning to move harder. He groaned and reached up taking her face in his hands gently as they stared at each other. “My darling,” he whispered, “Laura –”

“– I love you,” she said, beginning to move harder. Their release built and she wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder. He reached up into her hair gripping it.

He could feel her body tightening around him as she groaned again, still moving harder and faster. “Let it go,” he said gently.

Laura let the next shudder release and she cried out, as he did and she gasped, he kissed her neck and throat. “Oh god,” she finally said.

He chuckled, “I agree,” and she looked at him, and he brushed some hair out of her face. “You surprised me,” he said, touching her face.

She sighed tilting back her head, relishing the feel of him still and the morning sun. “I guess it's just this place,” she replied and looked at him. “This is the first time I've ever been this relaxed in awhile.”

Bill nodded, “same here. It's a great feeling, isn't it?”

“Our people,” she said, “have finally been resettled on Earth, including the rebel cylons. Now, it's just us. It’s so amazing.”

He caressed her smooth back under the robe, “yes, it is.”

Laura felt a shiver by his caresses, “Bill, we really should start to get ready. It has to be after 0800.”

“Okay,” he sighed and she kissed him gently, then slid off him and pulled her robe closed.

She headed inside and looked over at him, “if you hurry, we can shower together –”

With that suggestion, he got up quickly, “here I come –”

Laura laughed out loud and realized he meant it, she gasped in shock, “Bill –!”

“Better hurry,” he said, eying her seductively.

She knew a challenge, “I am – better catch me!” And ran laughing into the large bathroom, as he followed laughing as well. They showered and passionately made love again, before dressing for the ceremony.

A little over an hour later, Bill emerged from the bathroom in his uniform trousers and undershirt. He'd left Laura to finish getting ready and her own privacy. That's when he heard the comm beeping on the desk and he walked over turning on the screen to find Kathryn smiling back at him.

“Good morning,” she said pleasantly.

“Good morning,” he replied, sitting down.

“How do you like,” she asked, “your suite?”

“It's wonderful,” he said, “and very nice, thank you.”

“Chakotay and I,” she said, “enjoyed it. Where's Laura?”

“Getting ready,” he replied. “What time are we meeting?”

“The lobby,” she said, “at 1000 hours.”

“See you there,” he nodded, she smiled and the screen went dark. He glanced at the chronometer, they had about 20 minutes. He stood up, “Laura –” he called.

“– Almost ready,” she said, walking out in her new dark, burgundy skirt and tucking in the silken, white blouse. “Who was that?”

“Kathryn,” he replied. “We're meeting in the lobby in 20 minutes.”

“'20 minutes'?” she repeated and cursed, “where's my shoes?” He then stood up, as she ran over to her suitcase and rummaged through it, then pulled out a pair of matching burgundy heels. When she had them on, she found he had his dress uniform jacket on and was fastening it. That's when she had to check her hair once more after her blazer was on.

Bill was ready, “Laura, are you ready?”

She came out, “yes, frak, my book of Pythia –” he held it out to her. She smirked and stepped over taking it from him, “thank you.”

“Of course,” he said, “darling,” and kissed her gently, then said, “let's go,” and offered his arm. She took it and they left the suite heading down to the lobby.

=/\=

When they arrived in the lobby, Lee was already there talking to Kathryn and Chakotay. Bill strode up to the other men, each shaking hands. Laura stood nearby with Kathryn, “you look wonderful,” Kathryn said.

Laura nodded glancing around, “I feel it,” she replied softly, then sighed, “this place has done wonders for me so far.”

“You like your suite?”

“Very much so,” Laura said, with a slight blush, and then whispered, “is there some hidden aphrodisiac in that room?”

Kathryn smiled, “why do you ask?”

“For one thing,” she replied, “Bill and I couldn't keep our hands off each other –!”

Before Kathryn could reply, Chakotay walked up to them, “Tom's here with the shuttle and the Quorum.”

“We're ready,” Kathryn said and Laura nodded. They let Chakotay walk away and she added softly, “I'll tell you more later,” and they walked over to their men, who escorted them out to the shuttle.

=/\=

Tom had brought a larger passenger shuttle and waited for everyone to board. Once the couples and Lee sat down, the doors closed and the shuttle lifted off for the short trip to the Parthenon.

He landed the shuttle on a designated spot on the Acropolis. Laura, Bill and the priest were the first to lead, then the Quorum and then Kathryn and Chakotay took up the rear.  
The wind was warm and pleasant as they walked towards the large concrete building. Once they reached the foundation, Bill spotted the stairs that led inside and he assisted Laura up inside slowly on the ancient steps.

Once Laura stepped onto the ancient stone, she let go of Bill and advanced ahead through the open outside chamber and into the inner one. She gazed up at the scroll work that remained near the top of each stone pillar. Suddenly, she found herself in a completed and lavishly decorated Parthenon. The sides had open doorways between the center pillars, huge artwork on the walls and she looked up to find a sheer, blue billowy ceiling with the stars glowing through and she found Caprica in the southern sky.

She gasped in awe, as the torches that lit the hall and reflected off the hardwood flooring. Then she was able to read the entire scroll work that was etched into the stone girders connecting the pillars. It was the same seen in the Opera House on Kobol. She started to walk, reading and already knowing the words by heart.

“We're home,” she said softly.

Kathryn stood next to Bill watching as Laura stood silently gazing up at the sky. “What's wrong –?” she asked curiously.

“It's a vision,” he replied softly.

“They just happen?”

“In significant,” he said, “moments and places.” He glanced around, “this must be the place.”

Kathryn nodded, “how long do they last?”

Bill shrugged, “anything from a second to a couple of minutes.”

Laura had finished reading and walked to the open doorway to gaze out at the city that she knew had to be there. It was, but it wasn't what she was expecting. She gasped in shock, not seeing a beautiful, lit city at night, but more ruins. Not stone, but once skyscrapers, bridges and a grey, ashen sky. And she saw a figure down by the water, he turned to look up at her. It was Saul Tigh, holding a portrait of his dead wife, Ellen.

Suddenly she inhaled sharply, not understanding and the vision ended, with her staring at the ancient stone. She had all she could do not to faint.

Bill noticed something was wrong, he quickly stepped over to her gently taking her arm to steady her, “Laura?” he said gently. She then gazed at him, looking a little ashen and shocked. “Laura, are you okay?”

She stared at him, then blinked, “ah – yes, I'm fine.”

“You don't look it,” he said softly. “What did you see?”

She couldn't tell him now, besides, she needed to make sense of it herself. She then placed her hand in his, “it was nothing, really.” 

He stared at her, not believing her. She forced herself to smile, “this is the right place, we're home,” at least that was the truth or partial.

Kathryn walked up to her, “that's great. So, now what?”

Laura looked at the priest, “we hold our ceremony and then leave.” At that moment, she decided she didn't want the wedding here, but would find someplace else. She opened her book to the proper section, the priest did as well. The Quorum then formed a half-circle behind them and the priest began to speak, “the Lords of Kobol, bless our people's arrival here on Earth and welcome us to your birthplace –”

Laura tried to focus, but knowing now this couldn't have been the 12 Colonies birthplace, she wasn't sure where it was, although this had to have been one of the stops.  
The ceremony took only a few moments, once their books were closed, Laura tried not to rush from the Parthenon. She let other's leave before her, so not to look too rushed.  
Bill assisted her down and noticed how quiet she was, as she hooked her arm with his and they walked back to the shuttle. He walked slowly with her saying softly, “I don't know what you saw,” she glanced at him, “but, I hope you'll tell me.”

“I will,” she replied, “soon,” and became quiet again. Right before they boarded, she stopped him turning, “I think we should find another place for the wedding.”

He was confused, “why?”

“I'll explain later,” she said. “Please Bill.”

He saw how serious she was and then nodded, “okay, whatever you wish darling.”

Laura smiled, “okay. I'll ask Kathryn if she knows of another place.” They then turned and boarded the shuttle to go back to the hotel.

=/\=

When they returned, Kathryn assisted the Quorum into checking into their rooms and Laura and Bill went back up to their suite to change.

Laura's dressmaker was located in Athens and she had to endure the transporter to get there. Bill was going with Chakotay and Lee to Milan, Italy to a find a suit at a tailor there.  
While she was changing, he changed out of his dress uniform and into civvies for the first time in five years. As he pulled on an old, soft grey shirt with a zipper located from the mid-chest up over a pair of dark trousers, he pondered what was bothering Laura. He wasn't going to ask her, until she was ready to tell him.

“Bill –?” she said, from the bathroom.

“Yes,” he replied, pulling the zipper just up to his throat.

“Kathryn call yet?”

“No,” he said and she came out of the bathroom. “Probably soon –” and smiled at her new clothes that she was wearing. “You look beautiful.”

Laura stood before him, holding up her arms, “like it?” And slowly spun to model her new pale, pink pleated and satiny skirt with a matching short-sleeved, open-necked, button-down blouse.

“Oh yes,” he said and hummed loudly. “Wow!”

She giggled, “geez, Bill, as if you've never seen me dressed like this.”

“Well,” he said, “I've only seen you in your business suits, hospital gowns and that red dress. So, I really haven't. But, how do you like this?”

Laura gazed at his outfit, “I love it,” and he walked over to her. She touched the zipper, “wow, civvies finally –”

He slid his arms around her waist pulling her to him, “their old –”

“I don't care,” she said, shaking her head. “They're new to me and I think you look wonderful.”

Bill stared at her as she gazed up at him, “I love you,” and kissed her gently.

She responded with a sigh, wrapping her arms around him, feeling so loved and secure in his arms. Suddenly the comm unit chirped, she sighed, it chirped again. She pulled away, “I guess she's ready.”

“Go get your,” he said, “wedding dress, darling.”

“And your suit,” she added, walking over to the desk. She tapped the audio, “Roslin here.”

“Are you two ready?” Kathryn asked.

“We'll be right down,” Laura replied. “See you in a few minutes,” and walked over to a salmon-colored woven shawl on the bed. She picked it up, draping it over her shoulders and pulled out her hair.

“Ready?” he asked, she nodded. He held out his hand and she walked over taking and they left.

=/\=

When they entered the lobby, they found both Kathryn and Chakotay had changed as well into civvies and Lee was actually wearing an old pair of pants and shirt from his wardrobe. “Don't you both,” Kathryn said, “look wonderful.”

Laura nodded, “thanks,” and became quiet.

Kathryn sensed something was bothering her friend and she hoped she'd eventually open up and tell her. She then looked at the men, “well, shall we go our separate ways and meet up for dinner?”

“Sounds good,” Lee said. “Besides, this Milan sounds interesting.”

“I agree,” Bill said. “What time shall we return?”

“By 1730,” Kathryn replied, “the latest.”

“I guess that our cue,” Chakotay said. He kissed Kathryn goodbye, “enjoy the afternoon, ladies.”

“See you later,” Bill said, kissing Laura tenderly and he walked off with Chakotay and Lee to the transporter room.

Once they were alone, Laura said, “Kathryn, I need a suggestion for a new place to have the wedding.”

Kathryn was confused, but didn't delve into a full answer. “Well, I guess, but you can always have it here at the hotel. They do have a beautiful garden.”

“May I see it?”

“Sure,” Kathryn replied, “this way,” and led her across the lobby to a corridor.

The garden was big enough for the wedding. It was surrounded by a tall hedge and adorned with rosebushes, irises and various other colorful and fragrant flowers. Laura quickly decided this was the better spot and they proceeded to the event coordinator's office to book the garden for the ceremony.

The coordinator was pleased to help with the event, given her guests were also the celebrated Colonials and their friend, Admiral Janeway. She also suggested a party afterwards with a buffet for their guests. Laura consented, but for only a couple of hours. Once they were done, they then beamed to downtown Athens to have Laura's dress fitted and the accessories chosen.

=/\=

When they arrived at the dressmaker, Laura discovered her seamstress was a delightful, Bolian woman, who greeted them happily. She told them the dress was completed, other than the finishing touches. They were shown into one of two private fitting rooms, completed with a model stand, a three-way mirror and a dress rack and changing room.  
Laura was given a soft robe to change into as Kathryn took a seat in a corner and given a cup of coffee.

The seamstress, Pella, brought the dress in, gently draped over her arm and holding the hanger. “Here you are,” she smiled, “Madame President,” and hung it on a center hanger and let the chiffon gently fall to the floor. The dress had the same design at her red one, except that it was white. The chiffon bodice crossed over to her midsection and had been embedded with small crystals. It had a built-in slip, which extended down with the skirt that draped in simple folds to the floor. The skirt also had the same crystals sewn in throughout. The only color on the dress was a small red embroidered rose located on the right shoulder.

“It's perfect,” Laura said, with a sigh.

“Let's try it on,” Pella suggested and Laura nodded. She removed the robe as Pella undid the hidden zipper in back. Then she helped her fit it over her head and adjust it on her and Laura stood before the mirror as the dress was closed up in back.

Once done, Laura pulled her hair out and she stared at her reflection. “I love it,” she said and turned to Kathryn. “What do you think?”

“It's beautiful,” she agreed.

“I don't think,” Pella said, “it'll need much alteration. A tuck here or there and I have a wonderful headpiece that'll go with it.” 

She pulled out the back of the dress to reveal a flounced, short train. “There, that's better.”

Laura studied herself in the mirrors, she lifted the back of her hair up to see how she'd look in the gown with it up. But, she wasn't sure, “how about you have it braided?” Kathryn suggested.

She sighed dropping her arms, “I don't know, it depends on the headpiece.”

“Ah yes!” Pella said. “Be right back,” and left.

“I hope its something,” Laura stated, “simple.”

“We'll see,” Kathryn shrugged.

Laura turned slightly to her, “what kind of gown did you wear?”

“Hmmm,” Kathryn sighed, leaning her head back. “Our wedding was in the late winter, because Kol was on his way.”

Laura blushed slightly with a smile, “really?” Kathryn nodded, “were you showing much?”

“Just a little,” Kathryn shrugged. “But, the dress had a fuller skirt, and was a heavier satin, because it was still cold out. Also, just my family and Chakotay knew only of my pregnancy. So, I hid it from my crew when they attended.”

“I think,” she said, smoothing the skirt, “Bill will like the dress.”

“I'm sure,” Kathryn agreed.

“Here we go!” Pella said, returning and carrying a simple headpiece that had a short veil. “It's just got a simple crown with a tiered veil and it has the same crystals embedded in it.” Laura bent slightly so Pella could put it on her head and adjusted it. Once done, “there you go,” Laura straightened, “what do you think?”

The veil hung just below the length of her hair. The simple crown stood out against her red hair that was sprinkled with the crystals. Laura stood staring at her image and decided that she'd keep her hair as she usually wore it, for now. But, she would also add some jewelry, a nice pair of shoes and would find the right flowers.

“Shall I start,” Pella asked, “the alterations?”

“Yes,” Laura replied, “of course. But, first take this,” and handed her the headpiece. “I'll take it and once we're done here, I'll find some jewelry and shoes.”

“As you wish,” Pella said, “President Roslin,” and hung the headpiece on a special hook.

Once the alterations were finished, Laura changed back into her clothes and went out front with Kathryn where all the accessories and footwear were located. Pella came out informing them they needed an hour or so to finish the dress and prep it for the wedding. Kathryn suggested lunch at a nearby cafe and Laura agreed, since she was starving.  
Before leaving, Laura found a matching pearl and crystal earring and necklace set. Then picked a simple pair of white, satiny heels that just had a bow set on the top of the shoe by the toes.

Pella put the items aside and then Laura left with Kathryn showing her the streets of Athens as they headed to lunch.

=/\=

When they arrived at the small cafe that had an outside patio for dining, they were seated quickly on the patio and ordered a glass of wine. They were looking at the menu, but Laura didn't know what to eat. She wanted to ask Kathryn for advice, but chose not to, since she wanted to learn all of the new foods available to her.

“I'm going to have a slovaki platter,” Kathryn said, closing the menu.

Laura nodded, and then found what she'd like to try. “I'm going to try the spanakopita.”

“Good choice,” Kathryn said and picked up her wine glass.

The waiter returned and took their orders and then left. Laura then leaned closer saying softly, “now, tell me about my suite.”

Kathryn had all she could do not to swallow her wine wrong. She forced it down and then laughed, “there's nothing to tell.”

“There has to be!” Laura said. “I mean – we literally couldn't stop touching each other.” Kathryn shrugged, “there has to be something in that room.”

Kathryn sighed, “believe it or not, I think the room just holds that type of aura.”

“'Aura'?”

“Yes,” Kathryn replied, then paused for a moment. She toyed with her glass for a moment, then, “I'm not sure what it is, but Chakotay and I spent a few days in that room for our second honeymoon. It was the same for us, and we barely made it out of bed.”

Laura thought back for a moment, then, “I think because it's so isolated from the rest of the guests. I mean, you’re in a corner of the building, facing the ocean and there aren't any close balconies to yours.”

“That's a good point,” Kathryn said. The waiter returned with their food, placing their plates before them and left.

“It only makes sense,” Laura said, as she picked up her fork. The spanakopita smelled wonderful.

“And why,” Kathryn asked, with a smirk, “do you say that?”

“Because –” she replied simply as a blush creeped into her features again. Kathryn stared at her and waited, she then sighed saying simply, “because we made love on the balcony and nobody could hear or see us!”

Kathryn blinked at her confession, but totally understood. She took another sip of wine, then, “well, good!”

“You’re telling me,” Laura said, with a slight grin. That's when Kathryn started to laugh, she then started to as well. After a few moments, they calmed slowly, “oh, it feels good to talk to someone who’s been there.”

Kathryn nodded, then picked up her glass saying softly, “here's to great sex.”

Laura did the same with a nod, “'to great sex',” and both drank.

“Well,” she said simply, “let's finish eating and then go back to collect your dress. We need to be back in time for dinner.”

“Good idea,” Laura agreed.

=/\=

By the time they finished lunch and returned to Pella's store, the dress was ready and in a special garment bag and there was another bag that held her headpiece, jewelry and shoes. They thanked her and then left to the transporter station nearby.

Upon arriving back at the hotel, as they entered the lobby, Laura spotted Bill, Lee and Chakotay sitting over in the nearby bar talking quietly. She grabbed Kathryn's arm, “he can't see the dress!”

Kathryn nodded, quickly thinking, “I'll take it and put it in my room. Then I'll come back and suggest you prepare there, while Bill does in your suite.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Laura agreed, giving Kathryn the dress and other bag. Kathryn quietly walked over to the lifts and entered, going to her room. Laura then walked over to the bar to join the men.

Bill spotted her and grinned, “there's one,” and stood up as she approached the table. “Hello darling,” and kissed her gently.

“Hello,” she said smiling.

Chakotay looked around, “where's Kathryn?”

“She'll be right back,” Laura replied. Bill pulled a chair up for her to sit in, once she sat, he did as well. “So, how'd your shopping go?”

“Wonderful,” he replied. “I got a suit, I hope you'll like it.”

“I think I will,” she said and he leaned over kissing her face. She tenderly touched him closing her eyes.

Lee smiled at his father's happiness and saw the hotel photographer nearby. He signaled him over to them, “how about a picture, dad?”

“'Picture'?” he asked.

“They're getting married,” Lee informed the photographer, “tomorrow.”

“Oh,” he said, “you’re the Roslin and Adama party?”

Bill gazed at her, “you changed the ceremony to here?”

She nodded, “yes, in the garden and there'll be a party afterwards.” She looked at the photographer with a nod.

Bill was still confused at this new decision, but he nodded, “excellent.”

“How about,” the photographer asked, “we take it in the garden?”

Laura looked at Bill, “okay?” He shrugged and she stood, then he did as well taking her hand. “Chakotay will you tell Kathryn –?”

“Go ahead,” he said smiling.

Laura held Bill's arm as they followed the photographer. Bill glanced at her, “why the change, Laura?” he asked.

“I'll tell you,” she replied, “after tomorrow. Is that okay?”

“Yes,” he said, as they stepped out into the garden. Laura saw that the ceremonial arch was already in place and being decorated. Folded chairs were seen on a nearby carrier and a gardener was doing some last minutes touch-ups.

“How about here?” the photographer asked, standing before a stone, curved bench that faced the roses and hedge.

“It's perfect,” Laura said and sat down. Bill then sat beside her, and she fixed her scarf around her and then crossed her legs, leaning into him, and placing her arm around his shoulder. He, in turn, took her other hand placing it on his knee and leaned into her.

“Wonderful,” the photographer said and took the picture. “How about another one?” They then looked at each other, Bill stared at her, totally captivated by her.

Everyone else had wandered into the garden a few moments later and watched the photo session. Once done, Laura showed Bill the garden and the ceremony layout.  
He liked the idea and as they walked back over to everyone, Kathryn said, “who’s hungry?” Chakotay grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Maybe in an hour or so,” Laura said, “if that's okay?”

“That's fine,” she replied. “I know a good restaurant in Crete. I'll make a reservation and let everyone know?”

“Sounds good,” Bill said, as they headed back inside.

As they approached the lifts, “Bill, Laura's going to prepare tomorrow in our room and Chakotay can get ready with you. If that's okay?”

“Why” he asked curiously.

“It's an Earth tradition,” she replied, “that the groom can't see the bride before the wedding. If you do, it can bring bad luck.”

“Well,” he said, “we don't need any of that,” and Laura smiled holding him tighter. The lift doors opened and they all stepped in, each touching their floor numbers on the directory.

“After breakfast,” Kathryn said, “Laura can come down to our room.”

“I will,” Laura said, as the lift slowed.

“My floor,” Lee said, as the doors slid open. “See everyone in an hour or so,” and stepped out.

The doors closed and the lift started up again, “don't get too distracted,” Kathryn told them, as the lift slowed again. She held Chakotay's hand, “see you shortly,” and the doors opened and they stepped out. Once the doors closed, he patted her backside, “not here!” she said.

“And you told them,” he said softly, “not to get distracted.”

Kathryn began to walk down the corridor, he followed to catch up, “we can't! I've got to make the reservation, call my mother –” and gasped when he pulled her up against him.  
She was aroused by his impulsiveness, but it'd have to wait. “Well, we'll have time later –” and he kissed her deeply.

She responded with a groan, as he pressed her up against their hotel room door. Then he began to kiss her face and said, “know what the Colonials call making love?”

Kathryn had all she could do to stand, she gasped, “what?” As he kissed her throat.

“Frakking,” he replied, lifting her towards him.

She tried not to laugh, especially in the heat of this moment. She grasped his shoulders, “wait! That's what they also call sex?”

Chakotay looked at her, he nodded, “yes, and I'd like to frak you right now –” and then she couldn't hold it in. She giggled, he frowned, “what's so funny Kathryn?”

“You!” she replied and quickly coded in their number to the door. It clicked and she opened it. They stepped in, she turned as the door closed, “what did –?” he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck. She moaned pleasurably, “oh my god!”

“We have time,” he whispered, as his hands slid beneath her shirt to stroke her breasts. “Don't you think Laura and Bill are going to make the time?”

Kathryn's arousal was building, as she trembled against him, he was right. Laura was as well, there was something about this hotel. She then turned into his arms kissing him passionately, “yes!” He moved them towards the bed, she pulled her shirt over her head tossing it. He took his off, as she came in contact with the bed and sat down. “Let's not take that much time –”

Chakotay pulled her shoes off and then reached up grabbing her soft leggings and pulled them off with her panties. Her arousal greeted him and he quickly removed his shirt and trousers, wanting her more.

“– Don't talk,” he said, deeply. He then laid her back, beginning to kiss down the center line of her body. She groaned, holding his head and cried out when he placed his mouth down on her. Her body shuddered deeply, as his tongue delved deeply inside her.

Kathryn couldn't stop the orgasm, as it crested and she cried out almost screaming, “Chak – otay!”

He lay against her, kissing her passionately, as she wrapped her legs around his hips. He positioned himself and slid into her deeply, she groaned into his mouth, clinging to him, as he began to move. “I love you!” he groaned, burying his face against her neck and hair. 

“Yes,” she said, “oh yes!” Her body shuddered again. She slid her hands up the strength of his back, “don't stop!”

“Never,” he replied and lifted his head staring at her. He wanted to see her release, she was always beautiful at that moment. He could feel her muscles tightening around him as she urged him harder, moaning in the pleasure. “Open your eyes, Kathryn,” he groaned.

She did, staring into his dark ones, “more,” she urged, she could feel the next release. He began to move faster and harder, they took hold of each other's face gently, her hips rocked beneath his.

Her muscles tightened more and he moved harder in response groaning. “Let it happen!” He told her and she arched her hips, his own was building and he began to move harder. She cried out, “yes, Kathryn!” Suddenly her muscles clenched him tightly and released, she cried out his name keening, as he felt his and kissed her passionately, as their tongues meshed sweetly.

Kathryn gasped, her body quaking from the multiple orgasm, he sighed collapsing against her, kissing her damp neck. She held him, gently kissing his face, “oh my,” she whispered, “that was wonderful.”

He lifted his head gazing down at her, “yes, it was.”

She touched his face, “'frak' huh?” He nodded, “I think it fits,” and he smiled, tenderly kissing her. Then he lay beside her, she rolled up against him, “so, why did that word make you so hot?”

Chakotay shrugged, “I don't know –”

“– Really?” she asked simply, staring at him.

He wrapped an arm around her, then sighed, “I suppose I learned more of life in the Colonies and how they lived within the fleet. Lee used the term now and then and I asked him about it. They all gave me their input and I thought it was a turn-on when I thought of you.”

She smiled and gently caressed his chest, “well, my love, I thank you for filling me in.”

Chakotay chuckled, “your welcome,” and she laughed. He sighed, “I think we should get ready and you need to make reservations.”

She groaned, “oh yes,” and pulled away from him. She found her robe housekeeping had folded up on the end of the bed and wrapped it around her. “I'll shower after you.”

He then slid off the bed and pulled her to him, “okay, but feel free to join me.”

“If I do that,” she said, “we'll never be ready.” He groaned, then nodded, “hurry up,” and he walked into the bathroom. She walked over to the desk and looked up the restaurant once she sat down.

=/\=

When Kathryn called everyone to inform them dinner would be at 2030, they all agreed they'd be ready.

Laura and Bill met up with Lee and to their surprise, Dualla, in the turbo-lift. They embraced her happily and Bill asked Lee if Kathryn was aware she was joining them.  
He claimed she was, as they entered the lobby. “Madame President,” she said, “you do look wonderful.”

“Please, Laura,” she said smiling. “And so do you –” and then stopped thinking. “I'm sorry, but I never found out your first name.”

“It's actually,” she replied, “Anastasia, but everyone just calls me De.”

“Well,” Laura said, smiling, “I think you look beautiful, De.”

Dualla was wearing a short, sleeveless burnt-orange dress that had a v-neck and a sash around her trim waist. She also wore her hair pulled back tight into a ponytail and tied with a matching scarf. “Thank you, Laura,” she said.

Bill stood with Lee just a few steps away, “I'm happy De came,” he told him.

Lee nodded, “well, I called her.” He sighed, “I decided, I'd like her here for the wedding. And, it's really beautiful, so I took up on your suggestion for a vacation.”

“That's great,” he said.

“There's quite a few,” Lee said, “ruins to see and I think we're just going to sit on a beach somewhere.”

“I'm happy,” Bill said, “that you’re trying. Let me know how it goes.”

Lee nodded, “I will.”

The lift doors opened and Kathryn and Chakotay emerged dressed for dinner. Her hair was down and pulled back with a bow clip and she wore a simple, dark red sleeveless slip dress. Chakotay wore a white button-down shirt, open at the neck, a beautiful black/gold braided vest and black trousers. “Sorry we're late,” she said, walking up to them. “I was talking to my mother and the kids.”

“Everything okay?” Laura asked.

“Fine,” she replied, then sighed, “everyone ready?”

“Admiral,” Lee said, “I believe you've met my wife, De.”

Kathryn looked next to him, she smiled at the attractive, young woman. “Of course,” she said, “Lieutenant Dualla. I met you in the CIC.”

“Yes, ma'am,” she said.

“I'm happy,” Kathryn said, “you've joined us.” She sighed, “is everyone ready?”

“Lead the way,” Bill said and they followed Kathryn and Chakotay to the transporter. Once there, Kathryn instructed the operator to beam them to downtown Crete. They had to beam in two groups, due to the four transport pads available.

Kathryn brought them to an authentic Greek restaurant, that included dancing and singing from the locals. Ouzo was served and Lee enjoyed it so much, he got up and danced to De's delight. Bill and Laura danced as well, as a couple, and the dancers showed them the Greek wedding dance, when hearing of the nuptials taking place the next day. Laura was laughing and enjoying herself immensely and Bill was happy learning how to turn her around.

Kathryn smiled watching them, as she and Chakotay finished their coffee and Baklava. “I think they're,” she said, “having a great time.”

He nodded, wrapping an arm around her, “I think so. Are you?”

She smiled tilting her head against him, “oh yes.” He placed a tender kiss on the top of her head. She sighed, “after tomorrow, we leave them for another week or so. I have to get the guest room ready.”

“I know,” he said.

A circle line had started and the colonials were dancing very well along with the locals. Laura indicated for them to join the fun, Kathryn glanced at Chakotay, “shall we?”

He groaned, “Kathryn –”

She reached up taking his hand, “oh, come on. Just one dance, besides, I have to get the bride home to rest for her big day.”

“Okay,” he agreed, with a sigh. He stood up with her and they walked over to the group to join at one end.

After two more dances, Kathryn managed to persuade them to let the restaurant close. It was late and she wanted Laura looking fresh in the morning. The group walked back to the transporter and once back at the hotel, Kathryn told Laura to be ready to dress by 0900. She'd be up to get her then, and bid them goodnight.

=/\=

Once changed for bed, Laura slipped in next to Bill, who sighed wrapping his arm around her. She snuggled against him, “tonight was fun, wasn't it?”

“Very,” he replied, “and I think I had too much of that ouzo.”

“Hangover?” she asked, curious.

“I hope not,” he said and yawned. “You need your beauty sleep, darling.”

She laughed softly and propped herself up gazing at him, “me? You’re the one who indulged in that drink.”

“I know,” he said and touched her face. “But, I'd rather indulge in you –”

“After the party,” she said, with a firm tone. He frowned, “I can sleep on the sofa –”

He pulled her tighter, “don't, I'll behave. I promise.”

“Okay,” she said, and lay down. “Goodnight, Bill.”

“Goodnight, Laura,” he said and they drifted off to sleep.

The morning rose bright and cool, with a lingering warm breeze. Laura heard the comm chirping around 0730 from the front desk to inform her of the time. She left Bill sleeping and walking into the bathroom to shower and begin prepping for her wedding day. Kathryn was due to pick her up by 0900, since the ceremony was scheduled to begin at noon sharp.

Bill was waking just as she emerged from the bathroom with her hair pulled up and in her robe. She already had her makeup on and stockings. “Good morning,” she sang softly.

He smiled propping himself up against the headboard, “good morning, beautiful,” he said.

She strolled over to him, “wait until you see me later,” and kissed him sweetly. “I've ordered you some breakfast and extra coffee. Also some tea for Chakotay.”

“Okay,” he said.

“You should shower,” she said. “Its almost 0900 and you really shouldn't see me before the wedding.”

“Yes, ma'am,” he said and got out of bed pulling his robe over his pajama bottoms. He kissed her gently as she sat at the desk, before entering the bathroom.

Laura was ready when the chime rang outside of the suite. She picked up her small toiletries bag, still in her robe and slippers and walked into the sitting room opening the door.  
“Good morning,” she said, smiling brightly at Kathryn and Chakotay.

“Good morning,” Kathryn said, as Laura allowed them in. “Are you ready?”

“For the moment,” she replied and looked at Chakotay, who was already in his dress trousers and shoes. He just wore a t-shirt and carried a formal shirt and jacket on a hanger. “I don't know if you've eaten, but took the liberty in ordering breakfast for you and Bill, with some tea.”

“Thank you,” he said, with a gentle smile. He reached out taking her hand gently, “I wish you and Bill all the best, Laura.”

Laura smiled, a soft blush crept up into her face, “thank you, Chakotay.”

Kathryn loved Chakotay's tenderness towards Laura and Bill, it was the one quality that she had admired about him for years. “Well,” she said, “let's go, time's wasting.”

“Of course,” Laura said. “Bill's in the shower, he'll be out shortly.”

“I'll wait,” Chakotay replied. “See you in a couple of hours,” as his wife and Laura left. He then turned on the vidscreen to watch the news and the reporter mentioned the wedding of the Colonial president and military admiral. The ceremony would be private and the couple would reside somewhere in California after the ceremony.

A steward had the breakfast delivered a few moments later and Chakotay had the cart wheeled into the bedroom. The steward had just left as Bill came out of the bathroom in his robe, clean-shaven and his hair brushed. He smiled at his friend, “good morning. How long have you been here?”

“About 10 minutes,” Chakotay replied. “Breakfast is here.” Bill nodded, “nervous?”

“Not really,” he replied. “This is my second marriage,” he lifted a cover off a plate of food. “And, five year's ago, we never thought of being here now.”

“That was the same,” Chakotay replied, “between Kathryn and I.”

“She told me,” Bill said, starting to eat some eggs.

“I know,” Chakotay said, and sat down on the small sofa. “Better eat, it's going to be a few hours before the party.”

“I know,” he replied, pouring himself a cup of coffee, and then prepared the tea for Chakotay. “How do you like your tea?”

“Just straight,” he said, “thanks,” and Bill handed him the cup.

=/\=

Down in Kathryn and Chakotay's room, Laura was sitting in front of a mirror arranging her hair. She was somewhat nervous, as her hands shook slightly as she brushed it. The past several years drifted through her mind, as she remembered how their relationship started to where it was. One moment stood out, the groundbreaking day on New Caprica, when they spent all day and night talking and planning, before the cylon occupation. She had lain beside him on a blanket, curled into his arms watching the stars as he held her.  
She was content at that moment and had wished for it again. Now that it was here, she was happy and in disbelief.

“I can't do it!” she protested.

Kathryn was suddenly alarmed, she turned to her as she was fixing her gown, “what?”

“My hair!” Laura groaned. “I can't fix it –”

Kathryn breathed a sigh of relief, “is that all?”

“I'm nervous!” Laura said, feeling helpless. “This almost feels as the same when I first took the oath of the colonies after the attacks.”

Kathryn walked over to her, “I can do your hair for you, Laura.” She stared at her, “if you'd like? My hair was once longer than yours.”

“What do you suggest?”

She pulled Laura's hair back gently, “perhaps a nice French braid, or I could twist it up into the back of your hair.” 

Laura thought for a moment as she studied herself in the mirror. “I think the braid would work and he'll be able to see my earrings.”

“Okay,” Kathryn replied and she pulled up another chair sitting behind her and Laura handed her a comb and a brush.

As Kathryn began to work with her hair, she forced herself to relax. She let her breathing slow and closed her eyes briefly...

...And found herself in the hotel garden, which was already for the ceremony and dressed in her gown. She could see her guests, as they sat in the provided chairs and Bill stood with Lee before the arch.

She turned smiling and found Elosha dressed in her formal robe and hair wrapped in a colorful scarf. “Elosha?”

“You look beautiful,” she told her, gently smiling.

“Thank you,” Laura replied, “but – why –?” and stopped. She almost started to panic, “Bill doesn't call off the wedding –?”

Elosha shook her head, “no, he doesn't. Why don't you sit?”

Laura stepped over and slowly sat down beside her, “why are you here? I thought since the time on the basestar –”

“– That you wouldn't,” Elosha finished, “see me again?” Laura nodded, she smiled gently, “I came to wish you all the happiness. It's wonderful you followed my advice.”

“I've always,” Laura said, “done that. Even before we lost you on Kobol.” Elosha nodded, “and I'm happy I did as well. Bill is even more wonderful since that time on the basestar.”

Elosha was quiet for a moment then looked at her, “I want you to know, although your life will soon be complete and happy, there are still some bumps ahead.”

Laura thought for a moment, then, “that vision at the Parthenon? I saw another Earth, this isn't the birth planet, is it?”

“I'm not sure,” she replied, with a shrug. “What you might have seen was another time and it intersected with this one.”

“Maybe,” she said, “but, how will I know?”

“There'll be signs,” Elosha replied. “Good luck and best wishes, Laura. I wish you all the best.”

Laura embraced her, “thank you.”... 

... And found herself staring into the mirror, just as Kathryn was finishing her hair.

“How do you like it?” she asked.

The braid wasn't done tightly, but loose and soft, and firm enough at the top of her head to hold the crown and veil. “It's perfect,” she replied.

“I used to wear my hair,” Kathryn said, “like this when I was an academy cadet.”

Laura picked up her earrings and put each on, “it works with the earrings.”

“Good,” she said, pulling away to finish the gown. She also had to change into her dress suit as well. “I'm going to take a shower and do up my hair.”

“Kathryn?” Laura turned to her.

“Yes?”

“I'm starving!” she said anguished. “While you’re getting ready –?”

“Order some food,” Kathryn said. “The last thing we need is you passing out during your vows.”

“Do you want anything?”

“Eggs Benedict,” she replied, as she walked into the bathroom. “With a side of asparagus.”

“Okay,” Laura said and called room service.

By the time Kathryn had showered, did her makeup and hair, Laura was eating her breakfast and the flowers had also arrived. Kathryn smiled, “more strawberries and pancakes?” She took her plate and began to eat, “haven't you tried anything else?”

“Yes,” she replied softly, “but, I really like this.”

“So,” Kathryn said, “you should.”

Once they finished breakfast, Kathryn got dressed first into a pale pink, silk pantsuit with rose piping on the jacket lapels and matching shoes. Chakotay called to inform them, he and Bill were heading downstairs. She then asked Laura if she were ready to get dressed.

“Yes,” she replied, standing to start her new life.

=/\=

Down in the garden, Bill walked in with Lee and Chakotay. His entire staff was there, also the viper pilots, the Quorum and various Starfleet officials.

They greeted Bill, congratulating him as he made his way to the front of the alter. Right before, Kara stood up dressed in a green dress with her hair pulled up in a stylish knot.  
“It's great to see you,” he smiled, giving her a gentle hug.

“Same here,” she said, pulling away. “And look at you! I've never seen you outside of uniform. You look so different.”

The suit Bill had chosen was a midnight blue with matching satin lapels, a white button-down shirt with silver buttons, a flat matching tie and trousers with black shoes. He also wore a white rose pinned to his lapel. “Thanks,” he said, smiling.

“Nervous?” she asked.

“No,” he replied.

“Laura?”

“I hope not,” he said. “She's always been pretty gutsy,” he sighed, “well, we'll talk at the party.” She nodded and sat down as he stood next to Lee, just as the priest arrived to tell them Laura was outside waiting. He saw Kathryn sit next to Chakotay.

When the music started, everyone stood up to watch their president enter to finally marry.

As Laura entered and everyone smiled, she then caught Bill's eye and smiled at him when he grinned. His face shown with the love he had for her. The flowers she held were a mix of fragrant white and pink roses, as he recognized the style of her dress.

When she finally reached him, he then took his place beside her. “You look beautiful,” he whispered, glancing at her.

“Thank you,” she replied softly.

The priest started to talk, “we are gathered here today, to bring together Bill and Laura, two loving and devoted people of Caprica and as children of Kobol.” Bill reached out taking her hand, she grasped it gently.

He continued, “the 12 Colonies – Caprica, Aeralon, Gemenon, Picon, Leonis, Libran, Scorpia, Tauron –” Bill's original colony, due to his father. “Aquaria, Sagittarian and Virgon, all bless your union and wish you the happiest future.” He looked at Bill, “do you, William Adama, take this woman, Laura Roslin, as your wedded wife?”

Bill turned to her, she stared up at him, her blue eyes bright and clear. He nodded, “yes, I do.”

“The ring?”

Bill then turned to Lee, who handed him a simple gold band. He then turned back to slip it on her finger. 

“Repeat after me,” the priest said, “with this ring, I thee wed.”

“With this ring,” Bill repeated, “I thee wed.” Laura smiled, a quiet laugh escaped her, he chuckled, thrilled with her happiness. He always loved to see her laugh.

The priest then turned to Laura, “do you, Laura Roslin, take this man, as your wedded husband.”

She nodded, “oh yes, very much,” and turned to Kara, who also gave her a gold band. She slipped it onto his finger, “with this ring, I thee wed.”

He smiled nodding, “then, with the Gods of Kobol invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife.” Laura laughed softly again, “you may now kiss your very happy bride,” he told Bill.

Bill nodded and pulled Laura to him kissing her gently and deeply. She responded wrapping her arms around him. They held each other tightly and then he looked at her smiling, tenderly stroking her cheekbones.

“Ladies and gentleman,” he said, “I'd like to now introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. William Adama.” Everyone applauded and Bill turned shaking Lee's hand, Laura and Kara embraced. Then Bill took her hand, leading her back down the aisle. Just as he did, he spotted Saul standing quietly in the back. He saluted him, but before they could make it to the end, he'd turned and left.

Bill was happy Saul showed, but was still a bit confused at his abrupt departure. But, he didn't want to ruin Laura's happiness and continued to walk down the aisle with her.  
Once they reentered the hotel, he pulled her to him kissing her deeply and gently again. She sighed, responding happily holding him. After several moments, he looked at her, “how happy are you right now?”

“Very,” she replied, smiling. “I never thought I'd experience this day.”

“I'm happy,” he said, “it was allowed to happen.” He stroked her face, “my wife, Laura. Sounds so good.”

She laughed nodding, “so, does my husband, Bill.” They kissed again and then heard the door open from outside and the banquet coordinator escorted them to a small, private room nearby to wait, while their guests moved to the ballroom for the party.

=/\=

Lee met them in the room and congratulated them again personally. De also showed up and then the priest.

They all sat at a small table with a glass of wine, cheese and crackers. Laura glowed next to her new husband, as they discussed honeymoon plans and future plans on Earth.  
“We'll be staying,” Bill said, “with Kathryn and Chakotay until we find or build a place of our own.”

“After we leave,” Lee said, “I'm going to Washington, D.C., to check out the government.”

“You’re not going?” Laura asked De.

“Actually,” she replied, “I'm going to be looking for a place near the academy. I'm thinking of joining Starfleet.”

“I don't understand –” Bill said, confused looking at Lee.

“I can work in Washington,” Lee stated, “and live with De, Dad.”

Bill nodded, “well, if that's what you want.” He looked at Laura, “and, you are beautiful, darling.”

“Still?” she asked, teasingly. She sighed, “well, let me check my hair before we go in,” and stood up to walk over to the provided 3-way full-length mirror. De then got up to join her.

“I've never seen her,” Lee said, “so happy.”

“I know,” Bill replied, “and I love it. I hope to always keep her this happy.”

“You will Dad,” he said. “You will.”

Shortly later, the coordinator arrived to let them know, everyone was seated and ready for them. Bill stood up to walk over to his new wife and Laura pulled him to her.  
“Ready?” he asked her tenderly.

She nodded, staring at him, “yes,” and they kissed gently. She then took his arm and followed out Lee and De.

=/\=

The band leader announced Lee and De first, and then had everyone stand for Laura and Bill. When they walked in, everyone applauded, as Bill showed her off. The music started and he pulled into his arms for their first dance as a married couple.

“Happy?” he asked her softly.

“Yes,” she replied, staring at him, not noticing the photographer.

“What,” he asked, “would you like to do tomorrow?”

“Hmm,” she sighed, “after waking next to you –” she thought for a moment, then, “let's go to Delphi. There are more ruins that I'd like to see and compare with Caprica's.”

“As you wish,” he said, turning her slowly.

When the dance ended, the band leader called everyone else to join them on the floor. Afterwards, everyone headed back to their tables, both Laura and Bill were sitting with Lee and De, also the Agathon's.

A lunch buffet was set out, the band started playing some soft music, as everyone started to stand up and get some food.

Once lunch was finished, Bill and Laura cut their three-tiered wedding cake with a chocolate silk filling, so it could be served with vanilla ice cream and strawberries.

Lee toasted them, wishing them a wonderful life. As the dancing continued, Laura and Bill walked to each table thanking them for coming.

At the table with Kathryn and Chakotay, the Paris' were also there, and to Laura's delight, the Doctor from Starfleet Medical.

“Doctor Joe!” she said happily. “I'm so happy to see you.”

“Your looking,” the Doctor said, smiling, “beautiful President Roslin.”

“Please,” Laura said, “call me Laura.” He nodded, she looked at Bill, “this is my doctor from Starfleet Medical.”

“Of course,” Bill said, with a nod. He shook Joe's hand, “I want to thank you for saving my wife, Doctor. If it weren't for you –”

"-It was my honor,” Joe said. “And, let me offer my best wishes and congratulations to you both.”

“Thank you,” she said and looked at Kathryn. “I haven't seen you dancing yet.”

“The next one,” Chakotay said, pulling Kathryn closer.

“Okay,” she said, “see you there,” and Bill pulled her away from the table nearer the dance floor.

The party started to wind down within the next hour, as Bill and Laura danced one last time. They then said goodbye to everyone, as they either went back up to their rooms or to take the shuttle back to San Francisco.

Laura was tired and ready to nap from the entire day. She stood with Kathryn, getting last minute instructions on arriving at her house by the end of the week. She wished her a wonderful time, just as Chakotay came to collect her to return to their room.

Once all the guests were gone, the coordinator wished them the best as they returned to their room.

=/\=

Laura walked with Bill down the corridor as his arm was wrapped around her waist. She fought a yawn, leaning against him. “Tired?” he asked.

“Hmm,” she sighed, “just a little. It's been a long day –”

“I know,” he agreed, “but, a wonderful one.”

“Oh yes,” she said, as they arrived at their suite. He entered their code and opened the door.

“Shall we,” he asked, “Mrs. Adama?”

Laura smiled, “of course,” and gasped with shock as he picked her up gently. “Over the threshold?”

He kissed her gently, she responded as she held on tight to him. “Over this one,” he said tenderly. “And, over our new home when it's done.” 

“I can't wait,” she said, “and, please, proceed.” He then stepped through and she gently swung the door shut behind them.

=/\=

Around that same time, on board the Galactica's quiet CIC, Saul stood by the star table fondly remembering Bill and Laura's wedding. He was happy for them and hoped they'd always stay as happy as they were now.

He thought they made a handsome and obviously, in love couple. Laura was beautiful, as Bill was handsome in his suit. He knew Bill would wonder why he didn't stay around to talk, but he at least made an appearance.

Suddenly a familiar beep sounded from the Dradis system. He lifted his head to see what it was, “report?” he asked.

“I'm not sure,” replied a petty officer, now running De's station.

“It's not,” he asked, “the other cylon's, is it?”

“I'm checking,” he replied, as the symbol on the screen still blinked unknown. He was now grateful that Starfleet technology had boosted their signal range to another light-year around the fleet. After a moment, “well, what is it?”

“Sir,” he said, somewhat bewildered. “The ship has a Colonial signal and its transponder is reading as raptor 163 that was reported missing over a year ago.”

“What?” Saul said, confused. Somehow, a scout ship from the rebel basestar had found them.

“Yes, sir,” he said, then, “and, they're requesting permission to board.”

Saul was undecided and wished Bill were here to help, but the fleet was his duty now. And, he was curious who was aboard, he looked at his pregnant mate, Caprica Six.  
“What do you think?” he asked her.

She studied the screen, while subconsciously caressing her stomach. “We should,” she replied, “see who it is. They don't know about the federation that rules Earth and the light-years beyond.” She glanced at him, “the last thing we need is hostilities towards our new allies.”

He smiled at her, “your right,” and gripped her hand gently. Then he said, “assemble full Starfleet and Colonial guard on the hanger deck and tell them they can board.” He then looked at her, “please go to our quarters until I can tell you who they are.” 

She nodded, also wanting to protect their unborn child. They left together, and parted at the appropriate corridor.

=/\=

Saul stood with some deck personnel and several Starfleet and Colonial guards, as the lost raptor was lowered to the deck. Once secure, the door hissed open, rising upwards to reveal just a pair of beautiful legs.

Then she slowly stood coming into full view, in a taffeta-short evening dress and smiled, not looking as if she aged a day, when she'd been dead to him for almost a year.  
His mouth dropped open, speechless as she gingerly stepped out onto the nacelle. “Ellen?” he asked shocked.

She smiled at him, “permission to come aboard, Saul dear?”

It was obvious she'd been downloaded before they destroyed the resurrection hub. He automatically held out his hand to assist her down, “of course,” he replied, as she took it and stepped down to the deck. “How did you find us?”

“Well,” she said, “I know it wasn't easy and I'm no navigator. But, just ask my pilot,” and glanced up to see the former Sharon “Boomer” Valeri step into view.

As soon as he saw her, his anger for her erupted as she was the cylon who almost killed Bill in the CIC. “Arrest her!” he ordered to the Starfleet guards. “She's the one who shot the admiral,” and she was taken down and cuffed. “Take her to the brig,” he told them. “I'll deal with her later,” and she was led out of the deck.

Ellen observed this, now noticing the new guards. “Who are they?”

“Our allies,” he replied, “and, it's a long story.” He stared at her blue eyes, then shook his head, “I can't believe your here.”

“Neither,” she said, “can I.” She stepped closer, “now, aren't you going to give your wife a kiss?”

“Not here,” he said, “let's go,” taking her hand leading her from the deck and to the ward room.

=/\=

The wardroom was empty and quiet, as Ellen strolled around the room. “Where is everyone?” she asked curiously.

“Three quarter's,” Saul replied, “of the population were transferred to Earth a couple of weeks ago.”

Ellen stared at him for a moment, “where's Earth?”

“Less than a light-year,” he replied, “away.” He sighed, “Ellen, we became newcomers here. There's a completely different society here, their technologies are far superior. Like medicine, everything. I don't want to rock the boat. The fleet is orbiting here for now.”

That's when she realized who was missing, “Bill Adama left you in charge?”

“I chose to stay,” he replied.

“And Roslin?” she asked shocked.

“The president,” he replied, “was cured by the doctor's at Starfleet Medical. She's now healthier than ever.”

She stared at him, and then lifted herself onto a table crossing her legs. “You’re still,” she said, “not telling me everything.”

He sighed, “Bill and Laura were married earlier today.”

“What?” she said. “They got married? I never knew they were together –”

“– They've always,” he stated, “been together. Especially after the exodus from New Caprica.”

“Wow,” she said, with a shake of her head. Then she smiled, “you still haven't kissed me, my love.”

Saul wanted to more than he could say, but he was with Caprica Six now, even though Ellen was obviously the fifth cylon and also his wife. He had his first child on the way and didn't want to endanger that.

“Ellen –” he said, one of her feet lifted up brushing his thigh gently. He shivered, he was drawn to her. “Does Cavil know how to get here?”

“I don't know,” she replied softly. “And, right now, I don't care. Come here –” she reached out taking his hand, pulling him closer. “We're all alone, nobody's around –”

He reached out taking her wrist, perhaps a little more rougher than he intended. “You don't understand!” he said. “Before I remembered everything and we found Earth, I still thought you were dead.”

That's when she realized what he was saying, “you found someone else, didn't you?” He pulled away with a sigh, turning. She nodded, “well, okay, who is it?” He didn't answer, “Saul?”

“Caprica Six,” he finally said.

It took a moment, then, “we created her! You’re shacking up with one of our own and one we created?”

“Isn't it my turn?” he snapped, turning to her. “You catted all over the 12 Colonies while I was away most of the time!”

“I wanted you home!” she shouted. “I missed you so much!” He was quiet, she sighed, “okay, so you've got a girlfriend. I guess I should try to understand that. But, what about us?”

“I don't know,” he replied softly. They were quiet and he heard the quiet rustle of her skirt as she slid off the table. A moment later, she slid her arms around him. “Ellen –”

She kissed beneath his ear, “she doesn't have to know, my love.” She caressed him gently over his uniform. “I promise, I won't tell.”

Saul couldn't take it anymore, he turned to her kissing her passionately. She responded and he pulled her tightly to him.

=/\=

Laura was back at the Parthenon, this time it was the ruins and she was staring out at a destroyed city. She walked closer to the edge to see the ocean and again, found Saul standing on the shoreline. This time, not with a photo of his dead wife, but she was standing with him. Ellen looked up and smiled at her... 

...Laura gasped in shock with realization and woke up next to Bill in the dark. She put her face in her hands, brushing some hair out of her face. “This can't be happening,” she whispered.

Bill stirred and reached out for her. She was sitting up. He opened his eyes, “Laura, what's wrong?”

“Everything,” she replied.

He knew she was upset and sat up beside her, sliding an arm around her shoulders. “Tell me,” he said gently, wanting to support her. She was quiet and he started to worry. She leaned against him totally distraught, “Laura, darling, please tell me what's wrong.”

She sighed, “Ellen Tigh's the fifth cylon.”

He wasn't sure if he heard her correctly, “what?”

She pulled away and turned on one of the bedside lamps, pulling the sheet around her more. Then turned to him, “Ellen Tigh is the fifth cylon,” she repeated.

“How do you know?” he asked, still shocked.

Laura stared at her husband, “because she's here –”

“Where?”

“The Galactica,” she replied and Bill stared at her.

— To Be Continued


End file.
